Hinata's Story: The Mokumokuren
by BEBluvnaru
Summary: As the story goes, Hinata and Naruto fall in love. But not everyone in Konohagakure is happy about their relationship. It's up to Hinata to find the strength & the power to overcome all of the obstacles that keep her and Naruto apart. But will the mokumokuren save her happiness or will it destroy her first. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The woman with long blue-black hair crouched down into the deeper shadows of the forest and spun a kunai through the fingers of her right hand. She tugged nervously at her backpack with her left hand as she examined the enormous village wall in front of her.

She had a decision to make. She could either scale the wall and continue to move invisible within the shadows, or she could boldly walk through the front gates and announce her return to Konohagakure.

It had been over a decade since she left the shinobi village. She was a wanderer now. A rogue shinobi and no longer a brethren of the leaf. She guessed that many of her classmates …no teammates …no friends… had matured into completely unrecognizable people. She was a completely different person now.

Would anyone welcome her back to Konoha? Would _HE_ welcome her back? She shook her head, attempting to shake nervous thoughts from her mind. She had not been nervous in years. She knew she should not be nervous now. She was no longer the seventeen-year-old girl who obsessed over a boy who barely acknowledged her existence. She was a wandering shinobi renowned throughout several lands, Hinata of the mokumokuren, the ghost ninja. She could do this. She took in a deep breath.

Her original plan had been to slip into the village quietly, unnoticed at least for today. She would use her byakugon to find the one she was she looking for. It would not take long. Her target had a knack for finding trouble. He would out himself quickly. But she was not sure if that was a good idea anymore. After all tomorrow was the hokage ceremony. The village would soon be flooded with shinobi… and not just leaf shinobi. There were those who knew her face from her time as a rogue ninja. She had to be careful. She had severed many bonds irreversibly.

A week ago, she heard he was finally becoming the seventh hokage. Before Hinata left Konoha, the sixth hokage succeeded Lady Tsunade after she led them in the great fourth war. That was Kakashi the copy ninja, who had taught _him_ and led team 7. Kakashi knew Hinata well –he also knew too many of her secrets. But now Lord Kakashi was to be replaced by a new hokage, and she was not sure if this new hokage would not cut her down on sight.

When Hinata left Konohagakure, they were not necessarily on bad terms but things between them had become very complicated. She promised herself back then that she would not return to the leaf village until she made herself into someone Naruto Uzumaki could acknowledge. If he could no longer acknowledge her for who she had been, she needed him to acknowledge her for who she had become. And she had done that.

But now that she sat at the edge of the village, ready to walk inside, she wondered why she had allowed her target to wander so far –and on today of all days. It had been a long time since she thought about Konohagakure or about Naruto. She never actually took the time to work out how she felt about the way she was forced to leave her home. Did she still love him? Did she still long for her old home? Or was this just another test that she needed to pass in order to prove something to herself?

Suddenly, she heard approaching feet. In response, Hinata danced through the shadows and scaled Konohagakure's wall. As she landed softly on the other side, she pulled her mask down over her face so only her stunning white eyes were visible. Then she untied her headband from around her neck and tied it over her forehead. The silver forehead protector with a crossed out leaf carved at the front shone across her forehead. She guessed she had made her decision. She would not announce her presence just yet.

Hinata made her way quietly through the village, keeping to empty alleys and the fields and shrubbery scattered throughout. She had not made up her mind where she was headed, but her feet already had a determined destination. It was not until she found herself crouched on the railing of his balcony that she knew where her body was taking her.

She hopped down and padded quietly crossed the balcony to the sliding glass door. She hoped the occupant was inside. She checked her back to make sure her katana was secured there; set, and ready. Her many shuriken jostled quietly inside her black coat.

She knocked once softly at the glass. A head popped up from behind the couch inside of the apartment. And a large tuft of white hair waved wildly as the owner moved to set his book down on the coffee table before walking around the couch to open the sliding door.

Hinata pulled up her mask as Kakashi Hatake opened the glass door. "Lord Kakashi." She bowed to greet him politely.

"Hinata Hyuga." The soon to be former sixth hokage did not appear happy to see her. Kakashi's sharingan stared intensely at Hinata. For a second, she was taken aback though she had heard he gained both sharingan during the war. Those red eyes were intimidating –she had not crossed paths with an Uchiha in awhile –besides the one time she just barely dodged Sasuke Uchiha while wandering through a town in the Land of Water. Though Kakashi was not Uchiha, he used his eyes like one. For him to bring out the sharingan was a bit unnerving and not necessarily the welcome back she had hoped for.

"I came back for the hokage ceremony." She explained softly. Though this was not entirely true. She did not want Kakashi to know the real reason she had come back to Konoha.

Kakashi looked at the headband that Hinata wore and shook his head. "You should've stayed away."

"I may not have been a part of team 7 but I was one of his comrades. We fought together –side by side in the great war. He saved my life more then once. I owed it to him to return and pay my respects."

"You're no longer a leaf ninja." Kakashi replied. "You betrayed your clan and you left this village eleven years ago in exchange for the freedom that is granted to a shinobi with no village. Naruto sees you as a traitor –everyone in this village sees you as a traitor. He won't hesitate to capture and kill you –that will be his duty as the new hokage. I've heard that you have power now –but not enough power to challenge Naruto."

Hinata lifted her chin. "Naruto never gave up or turned his back on Sasuke. He would not give up on me."

"You aren't Sasuke." Kakashi responded.

Hinata huffed. Not only was she nervous but now she was flustered. She began to fidget with her fingers anxiously trying to clear her mind of the flood of regret that had just set in on her. She had only been in Konoha for about twenty minutes and already this place had completely sapped her of her confidence, turning her back into the old Hinata.

"Why did you send that message to me then!? You knew if I heard he was becoming Hokage, I would come back here." Hinata yelled at Kakashi. Her voice was light and airy but the force behind it was angry and intense.

Though his face did not show it, Kakashi was taken aback by Hinata's aggression. She had been an even tempered and soft spoken girl when she lived in the village. Her voice was still soft. And she moved quieter than any other ninja he had ever encountered. She even managed to sneak up on him and his sharingan. But apparently the world had also managed to light a fire in her.

Kakashi was not sure why he had sent that message. His actions seemed odd even to him. Maybe he did it because he had done to Hinata the same thing that Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, had done to Itachi Uchiha. He knew first hand how that sacrifice had destroyed Itachi and how it had almost destroyed Sasuke too. And he felt enormous guilt. That guilt ate him alive for ten years. So much so that he prematurely handed the hokage title over to his successor. He could no longer handle the burden. He wanted to go back to the peace of mind of a regular leaf shinobi.

Hinata had not massacred her entire clan like Itachi, but she might as well have. Hinata's father died of what most called a broken heart soon after she disappeared. Hanabi took over as the next in the line of succession, but Neji's and Hiashi's deaths and Hinata's betrayal had caused the young girl to grow into a cruel and bitter young woman who was eventually ousted by the Elder's council. An imposter, not from the main family line, was put in place as the Hyuga head of family after Hanabi. This caused an internal war and the eventual collapse of the clan. Hanabi was able to return to the Hyuga compound after that. But she lived completely isolated from the rest of the village. The local kids called her the white eyed witch and claimed that her broken down mansion was haunted. Though Kakashi had ways of knowing she was still alive, the village had not seen Hanabi in years.

Hinata viewed her past completely different then Kakashi, however. She only felt extreme gratitude and affection for the sixth Hokage. If it were not for Kakashi, she would not have been able to take the little that she had left when she disappeared from the village. And the fact that Kakashi continued to bare half of her burdens allowed her to live on all of these years.

"I didn't send the message for you." Kakashi finally said.

Hinata took in a deep breath and exhaled. Though she was hoping for another answer, she was not surprised that Kakashi's message was not meant for her. But the message had directly caused a string of events that forced her to come back to Konohagakure and to possibly come face to face with Naruto again. "I don't care who the message was for. I came as a result of it… and I am here, now, asking if you'll allow me to stay and help me with Naruto? Or will you run and tell on me and allow Naruto to kill me. It took me a long time to get here –both mentally and physically, Kakashi Sensei, and either way I don't plan on leaving today. But if you choose to allow Naruto to kill me, not only will our secrets be your burden to bare alone, you will have effectively destroyed any chance of Naruto gaining the one thing that he truly wants."

Kakashi sighed heavily. Tired, he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they were dark brown and his sharingan was gone. "You need to stay hidden until I can speak with Naruto. Sasuke will also be in Konohagakure soon… so watch your back. Go to your sister's place and wait –no one will find you there."

Kakashi warned. "You can't let any one, who might recognize you, see your face here. Not Kiba or Shino or Sakura or any of the others."

Hinata never regretted anything so much as she did what happened as a result of her great obsession… her love for Naruto Uzumaki. She let out another long breath. Then she said, "I'm not the same kunoichi who you once knew. I won't be discovered unless I want to be discovered. You have until before the ceremony tomorrow only and then time will be up."

She pulled the mask down over her face and then backed out of the apartment onto the balcony. At that moment a strong wind came by and Hinata seemed to vanish inside it and with it. And just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto leaned over the rail at the top of Hokage Mountain. The busy sounds of construction came from below where his face was being built next to Kakashi. He had finally made it. Tomorrow he would realize his dream of becoming hokage. But… he was not sure how to feel about that.

He thought that once he achieved this dream, a huge hole in his life would be filled. But he realized now that he only felt lonelier at the top. He had watched the others get married and have children. They grasped onto different bonds then the ones they formed as children, and in the process, they left him behind.

Even Sasuke eventually gave in and married Sakura, and though the jerk was never around, he had managed to give her a daughter. Shino was the only other one who was not married nor had children. But he was so fulfilled working as a teacher at the ninja academy that he never saw a reason.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru and Temari were the first to jump the broom. No one even knew that they were together until they announced that they were getting married. Though Naruto guessed that technically, they were not the first. He was actually the first to get married. But was it really a marriage when he had not seen his wife in over a decade?

He rarely thought about Hinata anymore. There were tales floating around the country side about her. She had become a powerful shinobi if any of those stories were true. But other then on a day like this when it would have been nice to have a family, he chose to forget her. Because when he did think about her, he realized just how unfulfilled he still felt. Even today the day before he accomplished his life long dream, he felt completely empty inside. There was always something missing. And that something did not feel completely intangible. It felt as if someone who needed him was out there waiting for him to find them. And he was sure that it all connected back to Hinata.

For a long time, everyone but him, believed that she had died the night that she left the village. But her body was never found and he refused to give up until she was found. Eventually Sasuke did find traces of her in the Land of Iron, and Naruto knew he had been right, somehow she survived. Then later came that strong sense of being needed, and the dreams that came with that feeling drove Naruto to search for Hinata for years. But this was not like with Sasuke. There was no trail. No sense of Hinata still being in this world at all.

The rumors say the ghost ninja can not be found unless she chooses to reveal herself to you... not even by a ninja as powerful as Naruto. After awhile, he gave up completely. Even if he did cross paths with her again, she had long ago been declared rogue and was now considered an enemy of the village. It would be his duty as hokage to capture and kill her. And he knew he could never bring himself to do that. He had not pursued a divorce or made any attempt to remarry because he still remembered how he felt back then when he was with her. How he had felt about the girl with the white eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven years before, Hinata sat quietly between Ino and Kiba, the loudest two at their table outside of the restaurant. They were arguing back and forth about whether it was the responsibility of the boy to pay for a date, if the girl was the one who had asked him out. Ino adamantly maintained that men should always pay for the date. Where as Kiba appeared to advocate for splitting the check no matter what the circumstance.

Hinata ignored them though she was caught between them. She was too busy staring at the tall blonde boy with the whiskers. The nine tailed fox jinchuuriki. The hero of the village. He was currently caught in a crowd of girls, who were all vying to gain just a moment of his attention.

Hinata knew too well what that was like. She had been wishing for some of Naruto's attention since she could throw a shuriken. But she already outright confessed her love for him, not once but twice, only to realize just how oblivious Naruto was to anything outside of ninjutsu and ramen. The first time, he was sure he was in love with Sakura though it seemed more likely he was in love with competing with Sasuke, and the second time… well Hinata still had not quite figured out what went wrong the second time. He just did not seem to get what she was trying to tell him. It was like she was truly speaking a different language than Naruto.

Maybe he did not want to get it. That was what Sakura said about Sasuke. Sasuke did not want to know if she loved him, because then he might have to confess his own feelings and stay with her.

"Naruto settle this!" Kiba barked right into Hinata's ear, making her jump slightly out of her chair.

Glad for any excuse to get away from his overly affectionate fans, Naruto jovially stood up and moved to the table with his friends. "Sorry guys, I have to settle this! See ya later!"

He said this to no one in particular, but each of the girls behind him took it as though it was meant for her. When he reached the table, he grabbed a chair and placed himself between Hinata and Ino though there was little room. Ino protested loudly about how bad Naruto smelled. But Hinata only whimpered, and she felt her face start to burn as Naruto's arm rubbed against her arm.

"Naruto! Who pays for the date if a girl asks you out?" Kiba demanded.

Naruto's mouth puckered, his brow wrinkled, and his eyes squinted, making him look like a guppy out of water and twice as goofy as usual. He was thinking hard. Finally, he said, "I'd pay of course!"

"OOOOOH MAAN!" Kiba and Shikamaru threw up their hands at the same time. Kiba kept going. "You're violating the bro code, dude! How are you already this whipped and you don't even have a girlfriend yet?"

"Why wouldn't I pay again?" Naruto looked confused like he did not understand what Kiba and Shikamaru were going on about. Hinata was not surprised Naruto said he would pay. He was a nice guy. He had paid for those girls over there at the other table, and he did not even know their names.

"Never have a girlfriend or a wife, Naruto." Shikamaru warned. "You won't survive it."

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata who had not said one word since he arrived at the restaurant. "What do you think Hinata?"

The girl shook her head in surprise. "M-me?"

"No the other Hinata who is sitting at this table." Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't ask Hinata. She's worst than you are. If the two of you went on a date, the restaurant would probably get paid twice because neither one of you would let the other one pay."

Naruto ignored Ino's comment and was still watching Hinata, waiting for her answer. Now her face was really burning as everyone had stopped to see what she had to say on the matter.

"W-well… I guess I would want to pay if I asked you out… I mean…" Hinata became even more flustered as she realized she had just referred specifically to a date with Naruto. "I mean if I asked a guy out."

Now Ino threw her hands in the air. "See! What did I say."

As the others went on arguing, Naruto leaned closer to Hinata. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok." Hinata said meekly.

"I haven't really been able to talk to you since… you know, everything that happened." Naruto leaned in close enough that Hinata could feel his warm breath on her neck as he spoke. She felt herself responding to his closeness by leaning in towards him too, and then she caught herself and pulled back.

She knew he meant the fourth great war, Neji's death, and the infinite tsukuyomi. But all she could squeak out was. "I'm ok."

"I want to talk to you – I mean I need to talk to you."

Hinata balled up her hands in her lap to prevent herself from squeaking even louder. He _needed_ to talk to her. "What about?"

"About…"

"Hey! Earth to Naruto and Hinata!" Kiba yelled at them. "We are moving this to Sai's place. Game night, son! Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Sai and Choji are meeting us there. And we need an even number so you're coming!"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Then Naruto said, "Ok. We'll catch up to you guys."

Ino shouted over her shoulder as Kiba pulled her away from the table. "Don't leave me by myself with these idiots, Hinata!"

Hinata stood up to move towards the group, but Naruto took her hand preventing her from walking away from the table. She did not struggle and sat back down next to him. He did not move away from her even though the table was now empty and there was plenty of room.

She was not sure what Ino was talking about. Naruto smelled perfectly lovely to Hinata, like cedar wood and pine needles. She turned her face slightly towards him to take the smell in fully.

"Did you just sniff me?" Naruto's face was now turning red. He started to lift his arms so he could smell his armpits. "Do I smell that bad?"

"Oh no!" Hinata said too quickly. "I didn't mean it like that Naruto. You smell wonderful. You're my favorite…"

She broke off, losing her confidence again as Naruto's blue eyes bore into her expectantly. Hinata looked down at her feet.

"I'm your what?" Naruto prompted. After he did not get an answer right away, he went back to sniffing at himself self consciously.

"N-nevermind." Hinata said softly.

"Well come on! I've got to go home and get a shower first before I show up at Sai's place. Sakura will kill me if I go like this. And you're coming with me." Naruto stood up and pulled Hinata with him.

"I am?" Hinata's eyes opened wide as she let herself be pulled by the hand towards Naruto's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto dried off as he climbed out of the shower. He wrapped one towel around his waist and then another around his unruly hair. He had been wanting to talk to Hinata ever since the war ended, but it seemed as if every moment that came about was lost seconds later. He was studying hard to become a jonin, and a year and a half had already passed without having that conversation. Something was bothering him about Hinata. It tugged at the edge of his mind, waking him up from his sleep at night.

It had not totally escaped his notice that Hinata threw herself out in front of him in a near death situation twice. Both times as he faced strong and dangerous enemies… much stronger than herself, and fully aware that she was recklessly sacrificing herself to save him. Such a selfless sacrifice for him had only happened once before and he had no memory of it. His parents had died that day.

Not long ago, he almost witnessed Hinata die and then he did witness Neji's death. At the time she said it was because she loved him. He took that as the type of love that shinobi comrades shared among each other. But after the war ended and peace set in, he was not quite sure this made sense. A parent recklessly throwing themselves in front of a moving train to save their child made sense. But that was not something that friends and comrades typically did for each other.

After he pulled on a large orange sweat shirt and some sweat pants, he found Hinata sitting at his dining table, staring out of the window at the village. He sat down across from her and clasped her hands as they rest on the table.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes were wide with surprise. Her cheeks turned a rosy red color. She said, "N-Naruto."

"I needed to thank you, Hinata!" Naruto blurted out. "Uggh!"

His head fell forward in frustration. This had sounded better in his head. Out loud it sounded like a paltry gesture to give someone who had basically sacrificed her life for him twice. He frowned… maybe he should have gotten her a gift or something. He would have to talk to Sakura about that.

"F-for what?" Hinata asked slowly.

"For what you did for me during the war… and Pain," Naruto said. His eyes softened, full of the sincere gratitude he felt for the young woman in front of him. He squeezed her hands. Her hands felt small and soft and warm inside of his larger callused hands. She blushed deeper. Naruto smiled.

Hinata was so shy. When he was younger, he did not fully understand the concept of shy. He actually thought she was just a weirdo like Shino. But more recently, he had come to respect her resolve. In his mind, she was the type of shinobi that he had always striven to be but had not yet become. While it was easy for him to throw himself in front of a dangerous enemy since he had the nine tail's strength and his mother's endurance. Hinata had neither, but she was still always willing to step up anyway.

"Oh… it was nothing." Hinata looked at their hands still intertwined together. She went to pull her hands from Naruto, but he held on tighter, not letting her go. Then she smiled and giggled carelessly before saying with more confidence. "I'd do it again of course Naruto! We are friends and shinobi comrades! That's what we do for each other, huh?"

"Sure." Naruto replied jovially. For some reason he felt a bit disappointed. Had he been expecting another answer? Then softly under his breath he said, "It was everything to me."

And he felt something stir inside of his chest. Something foreign and slightly uncomfortable. It made him look at Hinata again. He squinted his eyes. She seemed different. He was noticing for the first time that she was not just his old childhood friend but had grown into a fully formed young woman. A woman who was prettier than any of the other girls in the village. Maybe even Sakura.

She wore lose fitting clothes, but he could still see the outline of her curvaceous body underneath. And then it crossed his mind that they were alone and he was holding onto her hands like his life depended on it. The stirring in his chest moved further down towards his groin.

Naruto's blue eyes widened and his cheeks burned bright red. He quickly moved his left hand from Hinata's hands into his lap. His right hand went up to the back of his head, scratching nervously like he always did when he felt awkward. "Sorry Hinata! I'll be right back! I have to take a whiz and then we'll head over to Sasuke's place! OK!"

Before Hinata could reply, Naruto dashed from the room. He just hoped his sweatpants were loose enough that Hinata completely missed what was actually going on with him. Naruto was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok? What is so important? Why did you pull us in here?" Sakura had her hands on her hips as she stood over Naruto, who was seated on Sai's bed with his head down in between his legs. He was hyperventilating and appeared close to losing his lunch.

Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe behind Sakura, looking extraordinarily bored. "What is going on with you, idiot?"

Naruto lifted his head puffing harder. "I think I may be coming down with something."

Sasuke laughed a hard laugh. "What? Stupidity? You've had that problem for awhile now."

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura sat down on the bed next to Naruto and put her hand over his forehead. "You don't feel warm. I thought this had something to do with Hinata?"

"IT DOES!" Naruto roared. "Ever since we had a talk at my apartment this afternoon, I've been feeling sick."

Sakura frowned. "What are your symptoms, Naruto?"

"My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest… huff, huff… and I can't breath… huff, huff, and my stomach feels like it's doing flips." Naruto pounded his fists on his head. He whined, "What is happening to me? Am I going to die Sakura?"

"You, poor and pathetic fool." Sakura shook her head at Naruto's nervous breakdown.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up off the door frame. "What a dummy. Sakura, I think this is more your thing. I'm out."

"What?!" Naruto rolled around on the bed holding his stomach.

"Naruto, don't make me slap you!" Sakura warned. "Calm down. You are NOT dying."

Naruto stopped his breakdown. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Because I've felt exactly that same way… when I'm with Sasuke." Sakura said soothingly. She ruffled Naruto's short blonde hair. "You're ok, idiot."

Naruto sat up and took in what Sakura just told him. "You've felt this way when you are around Sasuke –wait… You… like Sasuke."

He looked at Sakura. She nodded confirmation. "You really… like Sasuke."

"Actually, I'm in love with Sasuke," Sakura corrected.

Naruto frowned. He thought about how desperate he was to thank Hinata this afternoon. And how she had started to look different to him. And the funny feeling in his chest …and all the embarrassing stuff that happened after that. Was he in love with Hinata?

"Are you trying to say I'm…" Naruto started, his face turning rosy red.

Sakura shook her pink hair and smiled at him. "Naruto you are such a blockhead. Of course you're in love with her. You haven't stopped talking about Hinata for the last year and a half. Apparently you –and Hinata are the last to realize this."

"Huh? I was only talking about her 'cause she kept trying to save my life…" Naruto grumbled to himself. "I think."

"Well that's a good place to start. Keep thinking." Sakura replied. "And while you're at it, why don't you actually ask Hinata out on a date and see what happens?"

"Ask her out on date?"

Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of the head, hard.

"Ow!" Naruto grabbed the back of his head. "What'd you have to do that for!?"

"To knock some sense into you!" Sakura stood up and yelled down at Naruto. "You go buy a bouquet of flowers from Yamanaka's and you show up to her home and ask her out on a date, dummy! Do I need to draw you a map?!"

"Ok. I'll do that!" Naruto thrust a fist into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata scooped a handful of pretzels out of the bowl and put them on her plate. She moved quietly over to where Ino and Sakura stood whispering off to the side of Sai's living room.

"Hinata, what happened with you and Naruto after we left?" Ino asked grabbing some pretzels from Hinata's plate.

"Oh we just talked." Hinata replied softly.

"About what?" Sakura's eyes lit up. "What did he tell you?"

Hinata shrugged. "We just talked about what happened during the war."

"Girl! We need actual details." Ino cried, exasperated. "Did it get romantic?"

Hinata's face went red. She said too quickly. "Oh no! Nothing like that."

"Oh come off it Hinata," Sakura said. "We know you have feelings for Naruto, and he's done nothing but talk about you nonstop for the last year and a half. It's getting a bit annoying. I wished Sasuke talked about me that much... or even a at all."

"He IS cute now. Huh?" Ino nudged Hinata with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows. "Not as cute as Sai and Sasuke mind you, but definitely kissable."

"Unh huh." Hinata responded quietly. She turned to where Ino was looking and came eye to eye with Naruto. He was standing across the room with Sasuke and Shikamaru. As they talked, he stared at Hinata. Her face went redder if that was possible.

"He's been watching you the whole time." Ino whispered to Hinata.

"He has?" Hinata squeaked.

Naruto had been acting funny ever since he finally came out the bathroom back at his apartment. Granted, he could be a bit of a goofball. But he literally looked as if he was about to fall apart.

Hinata had tried to comfort him. She put her hand on his hand and asked if he wanted to lay down on his bed for awhile. But her touch and the mention of his bed only seemed to make the situation worse. By the time, they had reached Sasuke's place, Naruto was breathing like he had just run a full marathon.

He found the furthest point in the living room from her and had been held up there ever since. And now he was staring at her as if he were a lion watching a lone gazelle.

"This is getting just a little creepy now!" Sakura growled as she looked back and forth between Naruto, who was starring and drooling, and Hinata, who looked as though she would love to sink right into the floor. "I'm going to have a long talk with your boyfriend over there!"

"No… wait Sakura…" Hinata protested weakly.

It was too late, Sakura had already stomped across the room and grabbed Naruto by the collar. Pulling his face down nice and close to her very angry face, she hissed like a snake.

Hinata could not hear what Sakura was saying to the blonde boy, but his face went bright red.

"It's not like that Sakura! I'm just not feeling well!" Naruto protested.

"Well what's wrong with you, boy!?" Sakura roared ringing her fist in his face.

Naruto was starting to look nervous. Even Sasuke looked a bit frightened… if that was possible.

Sasuke took hold of Sakura's arm to ensure she was not actually going to use her fist.

"Look, can I talk to you and Sasuke… alone." Naruto looked defeated, and he kind of collapsed into Sakura's grip on his sweat shirt.

Hinata watched as the three of them left the room. Then she turned to Ino and said, "I think I'm going to go home."

Ino frowned. "Already? We haven't even played any games yet."

Hinata sighed. "I think I might be catching what Naruto has."

"Ok. Well feel better Hin."

"Yeah, ok." Hinata quickly gathered her things and headed back toward the Hyuga Compound.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto paced out in front of the Hinata's house a few days later. He had bought a bouquet of flowers, which looked like it might actually be bigger than Hinata herself. Sakura and Ino had helped him. The arrangement he originally picked out was a complete disaster.

Naruto was a poor orphan. He had no idea what to get for a girl, who grew up in a place like the Hyuga household. He thought the bigger and the more colorful the better. Sakura and Ino vetoed that quickly. They picked the flowers but made it the size that he wanted it. Naruto ended up with a large collection of dripping white orchards and light pink roses.

Now he stood outside, going over in his head what he planned to say to Hinata to convince her to go on a date with him. He wished he had taken Sakura's offer to hide in a nearby bush just in case he needed help.

Finally gathering his thoughts, he wiped his sweaty hand on his pants and adjusted the collar of his nicest black jacket and rang the bell.

A tall man with white eyes answered the door. He looked down at Naruto on the stoop over his extraordinarily large nose. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I've come to speak to Hinata Hyuga. Is she at home sir?" Naruto looked around the enormous bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Oh and I brought flowers."

The man sneered at the flowers. "I'll take those. Follow me."

He took the flowers from Naruto and led him into the house towards a sitting room. "Wait here."

"Hey old man! You're going to give those to Hinata, right?! I bought them for her." Naruto demanded as the man turned to leave with the flowers.

"Oh don't worry. I'll give them to her." The man looked Naruto up and down distastefully before turning on his heel to leave the room. He mumbled under his breath. "No one else wants them."

The man shut the door, leaving Naruto alone in the room. Naruto sat down on a bench attempting to position himself just right. He finally decided on legs crossed and elbow on knee under chin.

A minute later, Hinata entered the room, quickly closing the door behind her. She looked scared. "Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Naruto jumped up and started rattling off the speech he had been practicing for the last two nights. "Hinata Hyuga. I think you are a very smart and strong shinobi. You are also very pretty and nice and thoughtful and… and I want to know if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen this evening. On a date I mean."

"Wait… that did not come out the way I practiced." Naruto grumbled to himself seeming to forget that Hinata was actually standing there.

Hinata's eyes widen. "On a d-date. A real date?"

"Uh, yeah." Naruto gave a half smile, scratching the back of his head. "If you're free."

"Yes!" Hinata said happily. Then she lowered her voice and moved closer to Naruto. "Ummm… but maybe you should go now."

Then thinking that sounded a little too harsh as she watched Naruto's face fall. She quickly added, "I mean I want you to stay but the Hyuga elders…"

"Oh no! Don't worry about it." Naruto said attempting a fake laugh. "I met your doorman. If your elders are anything like that stiff, maybe I should go."

Hinata giggled. "Ko is a bit of a snob."

"That's an understatement."


	8. Chapter 8

After Naruto left, Hinata found herself being summoned to her father's study. She was not surprised. She had actually been expecting it.

Hiashi Hyuga stood up as his daughter entered the room. They bowed to each other before sitting at his desk.

"I was told you had a visit from Naruto Uzamaki today."

"Yes, father," Hinata said. "He would like to take me for some ramen this evening."

"I was afraid of this. You have had feelings for that boy for awhile now. I was just hoping it would not be reciprocated." Hizashi tapped his fingers on the desk. "I know you are not the Hygua heiress anymore, but you are still part of the main family. There are rules. The elders will not accept Naruto as a suitor."

"But Father…" Hinata started.

Hiashi raised his hand to hush Hinata. "I don't agree with this. I want you to be happy. Naruto has always made you happy. He has also managed to help you become stronger and more confident –something that even I was never able to instill in you. Naruto is an admirable shinobi. Any father would be proud to have him as their son in law. But the elders will still need to be convinced. So that means your courtship must be kept away from the Hyuga household from now on."

"Yes! Of course Father!" Hinata sat up on the edge of her chair. She said, "Thank you Father."

She got up and moved around the desk to hug Hiashi and to kiss the top of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata and Naruto spent most of the next six months together.

When they both were in the village, they met for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When Naruto was not studying, they went for picnics in the park. They spent their time with the group huddled in the corner whispering in each other's ears and stealing kisses. Hinata was so incredibly happy. She could have never imagined that she would ever be this happy.

But in the pit of her stomach she knew this could not last forever. And she was waiting for the worst to happen. She had nightmares about it. About the Hyuga elders ordering Naruto's death. Dark forms sneaking into his apartment at night to slit his throat while he slept.

Hiashi Hyuga tried his best to convince the elders that Hinata did not need to marry within the clan. He even tried to change the rule all together. But the elders would not budge, and they were becoming more and more suspicious that Hinata's affections had been taken by an outsider. After a couple of months, Hiashi advised Hinata to break it off with Naruto.

But Hinata was not going to let Naruto go that easily. Eventually, the elders sent spies to watch her. Hiashi ordered his most trusted Hyuga ninja to neutralize the spies, but that would only work for so long. Hinata tried her best to keep her relationship a secret from her family while keeping her family dynamic a secret from Naruto, but it was becoming more and more difficult. She knew if Naruto found out he would confront the elders. Then her clan would attempt to take Naruto's life. Some one would die. She had to find another way.

And then the day came when Hinata was summoned to the elder's council. The elder's council was made up of five very scary and old Hyuga shinobi with white eyes. They sat behind a large wooden table. And a single wooden chair was set facing the other side of the table. That chair was for their latest victim… Hinata.

To the rest of Konohagakure, Hinata's father was the official leader of the Hyuga clan and the main family. But inside the family, it was known that the elder's council actually ran the clan. The Hyuga elder's council was presented to the village like the Konoha Council, but unlike the Hokage, Hiashi did not have the last say. The elders had the last say in everything because they owned the strongest of the Hyuga shinobi. A subset of Hyuga ninja called the Hand. And just like the Foundation, the Hand did not exist.

If he had lived, Neji likely would have been approached by the elders on his eighteenth birthday to join the Hand in exchange for breaking the curse seal that kept him under Hiashi's control. No one in the family knew the difference between a regular Hyuga shinobi and a member of the Hand other then those on the council. And no one outside of the clan knew the Hand existed, not even the Hokage.

Few in the clan knew about the Hand's existence either. Hinata was privy to this information only because she was once the heir and it was part of her training. She was raised to fear the Hand just as her father feared them. So when she entered that room and sat down in the hard wooden chair, she feared for her life.

"Lady Hinata." The old woman, who sat in the middle of four old men, spoke for the group. She had a voice that was old and frail but the tone was of someone who was rarely crossed. "We have heard some things that disturb us greatly."

"What have you heard Elder Himako?" Hinata asked.

"I think you know." The old woman said slyly. "You are a beautiful young woman, no doubt. It is not surprising the hero of the village would covet you. What is surprising is that you would defy the council and return these feelings."

The woman clapped her hands. "Tenori!"

A young man, who Hinata had seen among some of the other families in the Hyuga clan, appeared from another door. He had the white eyes of the byakugan and he wore his white hair in the traditional Hyuga style, slicked back and long.

"You may know each other. This is Tenori Hyuga. He is a faithful member of the clan and will make a wonderful husband for a daughter of the main family." Elder Himako continued. "Lady Hinata, you have a choice to make. You can accept our choice of a suitor and we will spare your Naruto Uzumaki's life. Or you can continue to defy us and we will call on the Hand to handle the situation for us."

"But…" Hinata attempted a weak protest.

Elder Himako was a storm. Hinata had seen the calm and now came the fierce and howling winds. Himako cut her fist through the air knocking Hinata from the chair and against the back wall with a loud thud. "There is no further discussion. You have three days to think –then we need your answer."

The elders stood up to leave the room. Himako motioned to Tenori. "Help your intended up off the floor."

Tenori, who also appeared a bit scared, bowed quickly to the elders and ran to Hinata's side. "Come on Lady Hinata."

The young man helped Hinata to her feet. He had to be the palest man she had ever seen, and with his white hair and eyes, he looked like a ghost.

"T-thank you, Tenori." Hinata brushed herself off.

"No problem. Himako is my grandmother, but I'm deathly frightened of that old hag."

"Elder Himako is your grandmother?"

"Yes. You didn't know that?"

Hinata blushed a bit embarrassed that she did not know many in her clan outside of the families closest in relation to the main family. She was kept sheltered from these lower families and was told she was above them. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Tenori smiled down at her. "You are one of the kind ones. Everyone in the Hyuga family loves you. That is why my grandmother let your father disinherit you."

"L-let him?" Hinata asked, confused.

"There are many things you know and many things you have no idea about, Lady Hinata. But don't worry you will learn everything soon."

Hinata grasped Tenori's hands. "You've been very kind to me Tenori. But I cannot marry you. I love Naruto Uzumaki. I will always love Naruto."

Tenori smiled again. "I know that too."

Hinata frowned. "W-what? You do?""

"I think you need more help. You know the Lord Hokage pretty well don't you?" Tenori continued to smile awkwardly and speak in cryptic sentences.

"Y-yes. I know Lord Kakashi."

"Good. I will leave you now." Tenori removed his hands from Hinata and turned to walk away. He turned back. "Oh. And I wouldn't tell the nine tailed fox jinchuuriki about Himako's ultimatum –not until you have more help."

Hinata nodded firmly. She had never planned to tell Naruto any of this. She felt guilty keeping secrets from him, but she knew it was more important to protect him then to worry about her conscience.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto ran into Ichiraku's frantically. "Teuchi! Ayame! Have you seen Hinata?"

The cook came up to the counter followed by his daughter looking worried. "No I haven't seen her since she was here with you two days ago. We were worried something happened to the two of you when we did not see you last evening. But then we thought maybe you had been sent on a last minute mission."

"No. I already spoke with Lord Kakashi. Hinata's team hasn't been dispatched." Naruto grumbled to himself. "Where could she be?"

He was worried. May be he had said or done something to offend her. May be she no longer wanted to be with him. This had happened a couple of times with Ino and Sai, who surprisingly were now a couple. He needed to find Sakura. She would know why he had not heard from Hinata. "Thanks Teuchi! Ayame!"

"What? No Ramen?" Teuchi asked.

"No time old man." Naruto ran off towards the hospital.

He found Sakura on one of the wards. She did not look happy to see him.

"Why are you bothering me at work?" She growled at him.

"Have you heard from Hinata?" Naruto asked ignoring Sakura's mood.

"No. You asked me that two hours ago, and NO, I still haven't heard from her."

Naruto looked dejected. He appeared to be almost on the verge of one of his Naruto breakdowns. Sakura felt bad for him, but she was too busy to deal with a breakdown. She had to stop it before it started. "Look Naruto. Hinata loves you. Maybe she just needs a break. A girl needs a break from time to time –you know… so she can keep herself refreshed and beautiful for you."

Sakura was not sure how true any of that was. She never ever needed a break from Sasuke –in fact it was usually the other way around. But it seemed to keep Naruto from jumping off the ledge, so the white lie was worth it. "Why don't you go find Kiba and Shikamaru or some of the others and get your mind off of things?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. He was new to this whole relationship thing, but what Sakura said did not seem quite right. Hinata never said she needed a break. He knew she would have told him first. But he had been looking for her for two days, and he still had not found a trace of her. He promised her that he would not go to the Hyuga House. He was now certain that she was there. But showing up there might make things worse. Maybe he would take Sakura's advice and give it another day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hinata stood outside of the Hokage's office biting her lip. She had never dared to approach the hokage with a request before. She had seen Naruto do it –and Sakura and Shikamaru, but she had never had the confidence to do such a thing herself. Plus, she never had an actual reason either.

Well now she had a reason. The most important reason. She had to find a way for her and Naruto to be together.

She opened the door and peered in. She said meekly, "Lord Hokage?"

"Hinata Hyuga?" Kakashi stood up from his desk and waved her in the room. "Come in."

Hinata moved slowly across the room and toward a desk full of papers. Shikamaru was standing nearby with a notepad.

"I was told you had some important information to share with me." Kakashi said sitting back down.

"Umm.. yes." Hinata said softly. "It's about Naruto."

Kakashi frowned. "What about Naruto? The two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately. Is there something wrong with him that the rest of us aren't aware of?"

Hinata took a deep breath and spilled everything. About her family's rules on marriage in the main family. About her father's efforts to change the elder's council's mind. About Himako's threat that she should marry Tenori Hyuga or the council would send the Hand to kill Naruto.

After she was done talking, both Kakashi and Shikamaru just stood there silently. Shikamaru spoke first. "You know about the Hand?"

"Yes. It's a secret sect of ninja known only to the Hyuga elders and the main family's leader and heir. I was once the heir… so it was my duty to know about the Hand. My father fears the Hand. That's how the elders' council keeps control of the clan."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "We –and the ANBU have been keeping tabs on the Hand for awhile now. Not only does your father fear the Hand but the leaders of the village do too."

Kakashi continued. "If they've targeted Naruto, it means bad news for the peace of this village."

Hinata lowered her head and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'll break it off with Naruto and marry Tenori if it means Naruto's life is spared. But please don't tell me I have to break it off with Naruto."

Kakashi leaned forward and gazed at the tearful girl in front of him sadly. "That is the last thing I want to tell you, but…"

"Nope." Shikamaru interjected. He twisted his mouth to the side. "It's a drag… but that plan wouldn't work anyway. You know Naruto, he would never accept Hinata breaking up with him. He chased Sasuke across three Lands when he tried to break up with Naruto and that was just for friendship. I think a better plan is for Hinata to marry Naruto."

"W-What!" Both Kakashi and Hinata stammered together.

"I figure if they get married, Hinata will be an Uzumaki and no longer under the jurisdiction of the Hyuga Elder Council. From the intel that the ANBU has gathered through our contact within the clan, neither the Hyuga elder's Council nor the Hand has a wish to start a war with the village. They saw what happened to the Uchiha Clan. If a message came directly from you, Lord Kakashi, that you sanctioned this marriage and that both Naruto and Hinata are under your protection… AND if anything happens to either of them, the Hyuga Clan will be disbanded, they will back off."

Both Hinata and Shikamaru watched Kakashi as he thought over Shikamaru's plan. "What about Naruto? Once he hears about the threat from the council, he will confront them."

"D-do we have to tell him anything?" Hinata asked quietly. She quickly kept going, not wanting to lose confidence. "I can tell him that I've been missing these last few days because I was nervous about asking him to marry me. I'll make dinner for him and ask him tonight."

"He'll say yes." Shikamaru stated. He raised his left hand. "I can testify. He's been tearing out his hair for the last two days. It's kind of pathetic."

Kakashi chuckled. "Ok well then how do we get them married without the elder's council interfering first."

"I'm supposed to give my answer to them tomorrow. We have to get married before then." Hinata explained.

"They elope. Here in the office and only invite close and trusted friends." Shikamaru stated.

Kakashi looked at Hinata. "That would mean we can't invite your father or your sister Hinata. I'm sorry."

Hinata nodded her head quietly. She wanted her father and her sister there but she knew how important this was. They would understand.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata was pleasantly surprised to find that Naruto was over the moon to see her later that evening. He scooped her up into his arms, as soon as he found her at his doorstep.

She giggled, dropping the bags of food that she was holding in her arms. "Naruto put me down! I'm dropping our dinner."

"I'm never letting go of you again." Naruto continued to hug Hinata tight, as he carried her over to his old and worn couch.

Hinata let her head rest in the crook of his neck. She purred softly. "Never let me go again, Naruto."

They sat together, Hinata on Naruto's lap, wrapped in each other's arms, food splayed all over the apartment. The sun was setting, and they could see the happy splashes of pink, orange, and crimson outside Naruto's window. The sky matched their mood. Naruto did not ask where Hinata had been. He just seemed happy that she was back. He nuzzled his nose into her ear and kissed her neck. She turned her face towards him and their lips found each other. They lingered in the kiss as long as they both could go without coming up for air. And then Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest.

Before this moment, she did not know how she would get up the nerve to ask Naruto to marry her. She thought he was going to be angry because she had been avoiding him for the last two days. She planned to make dinner to butter him up. And then at the end of dinner, after they had talked and she had gained her confidence back, she would ask him. She had prepared a speech, which she memorized on the way to his door. But she did not need any of that. She just said, "Naruto. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me."

Every part of Naruto seemed to freeze in place. Every part, but his heart which Hinata could hear thumping erratically through his sweatshirt. He sat up and turned her like a living doll from sitting sidelong over his lap to facing him in a straddle position. His bright blue eyes bore into her white eyes as though searching for a glimpse of her soul. "Hinata… Did you just ask me to marry you?"

She looked down at her hands and nodded. "Y-yes."

Then gaining back her confidence she looked back up into his eyes and matched his stare with equal intensity. "I've been thinking the last two days. And I cannot go a second more without knowing that you want to be with me forever… the way I want to be with you."

"Wait!" Naruto said with determination. He picked up Hinata again and set her onto the couch. Then he turned and left the room.

Hinata's face went red. Maybe she should have cooked dinner for him for first. Maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe her proposal had come to quickly. She got off the couch and started picking up the food on the floor. Had she lost him completely? Tears rose into her eyes. She started to stand up, ready to head back to the Hyuga Compound to marry Tenori, when Naruto came back in the room with small box that looked like he had it stashed under a pile of dust.

Naruto went straight up to Hinata, and he opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. "It was my mother's ring. Lord Third saved it for me. Do you like it?"

Hinata dropped all the food in her arms again. She nodded, tears falling even faster. "I love it, Naruto."

"I should have asked you this a long time ago. I'm just a blockhead –ya'no." He got down on his left knee and asked, "Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hinata practically jumped onto Naruto, who despite all his strength was taken by surprise and toppled over backwards onto his back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Naruto could not believe he was getting married –a day after he just got used to the idea of proposing. He really did not understand the rush. He wanted to give Hinata the big beautiful wedding that she deserved. But Hinata insisted they get married right away. And in Kakashi Sensei's office of all places.

Before he could collect his thoughts, she was off to spread the word to their friends. It did not take long. Hinata only invited their core friends, Shikamura, Ino, and Choji from team 8, Sakura and Sai from Naruto's team 7, and Shino and Kiba from her team 10. Guy's team was on a mission and Yamato who was also technically a part of team 7 was gone too. Hinata left it to Naruto to invite his teacher, Iruka.

And now Naruto stood on wobbly legs next the hokage's desk, barely able to keep his feet from flying up from underneath him. He looked over to his right side where Kiba stood. Naruto thought of leaning over onto the dogface. But then he thought better of it. If he knew anything, he knew Kiba would move just to see him fall on his face.

If Sasuke was there, Naruto could have used him as a prop. Sasuke would have complained, but he would not have moved.

Sasuke should have been Naruto's best man. But because of the short notice, Naruto had to make due with Kiba. In true form, Sasuke had wandered off about a week ago without informing anyone he was leaving again… not even Sakura much to her frustration.

Well that at least explained why she had been in such a bad mood lately. After waking up Iruka out of deep sleep at 6am, Naruto had run over to her place to make absolutely certain she knew about the wedding. He did not mind much if any of the others missed it, but he wanted Sakura and Iruka Sensei there.

As soon as she spotted Naruto on her doorstep, Sakura yelled at him for not telling her about the engagement and the wedding himself, and then she punched him in the stomach for not insisting on giving Hinata a proper wedding. Naruto usually hated when Sakura beat him up, but this time he did not mind. He wanted family at his wedding. And he presumed after Sasuke, Sakura was the closest he had to a sibling. She tended to beat him up regularly like a sister, anyway.

Now standing there waiting for Hinata to enter the room, Naruto worried about the fact that Hinata chose not to invite her family to the wedding. He had not been able to ask her about it since they were kept apart the entire wedding day. He did not dare to approach Sakura again. And when he attempted to ask Kakashi, the sixth told him not to worry about it.

When Hinata did finally enter the room, Naruto felt as though he was floating on a cloud and then she came to join him. His head was so dizzy, all he could do was stare at his soon to be wife until the ceremony finally ended and Kakashi told him to kiss his bride.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Hinata dug through the overnight bag that she brought with her to Naruto's apartment. She had packed the bag that morning knowing she could not return to the Hyuga House after she got married. Kakashi planned to release the statement to the Hyuga Clan tomorrow at noon. It would give enough time for Hinata to tell her father and her sister in person that she was married.

She already made plans to meet them for breakfast the next morning. But tonight she planned to concentrate solely on her husband. She smiled and hummed to herself. She liked calling Naruto, her husband.

She dug through her bag for her night gown again, but was still coming up short. She frowned when her hand came across something silky at the bottom of the bag. She pulled out what looked like a handkerchief with some straps. She let out a little squeal dropping the negligée on the bathroom floor.

How did that get in there? And where was her night gown…

She remembered Sakura and Ino helped her get ready that morning. She left the bag with them during the ceremony. She was certain they had swiped the night gown. She sighed. She could ask Naruto for a shirt... Then she peered down at the negligee again. Sakura and Ino had given her the lingerie for a reason, right? Maybe she should be daring and wear it.

Hinata sucked in a large breath and decided she was going to be daring. This was for her husband after all. She picked up the negligee and then spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to get the contraption on. When she finished, she was still not quite sure if she had it on right. The cloth just barely covered her nipples and the straps which attached to a matching thong pulled the material further up her butt then she really felt was necessary.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she looked ridiculous. There was no way she was wearing this thing. She would just ask Naruto to borrow a shirt.

Hinata had the negligee halfway off when Naruto barged through the bathroom door. "Hinata! Are you ok? You've been in here for awhile…"

Hinata squealed attempting to cover herself but not doing a great job of it. Naruto stood where he was, frozen to the spot, half way in and out of the bathroom with his hand on the door. His blue eyes opened wide as he took her body all the way in.

Naruto had striped down to his boxers in preparation for bed. His muscular chest rippled and all six packs on his stomach became intensely defined as he tensed up in front of her. Hinata forgot about her own nakedness as she took in Naruto's body too. She had been close enough to him several times to know his body was well taken care of. But she had never actually seen him with his shirt off before. He was beautiful.

Neither of them seemed to know what to do. Hinata badly wanted to cross the space between them and wrap her body all the way around her husband. But she could not decide if she should wait until he made the first move, so she faltered.

Naruto also seemed to be faltering though from the expression on his face, his raging hormones were beginning to win over.

But Hinata was the one who gave in first. She ran to Naruto and tossed herself into his arms. He accepted her, wrapping his large biceps all the way around her waist and crushing her breasts into his hard chest. They started to kiss as Naruto carried her to the bed and lay her down, placing his body on top of hers.

As Naruto moved his kisses down her neck towards her breasts, Hinata's eyes began to roll back into her head and she moaned. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and she let out a sigh of pleasure. Then he moved to other breast, using his tongue to circle her nipple. Her entire body shuddered.

He moved his tongue work down toward her stomach, and she felt herself becoming moist in between her legs. She arched her back into him and moaned again, causing Naruto to urgently grasp onto her hips. He moved her thong to the side with his lips. His tongue found its way inside of her, brushing along her ciltoris until she desperately called his name.

Hinata reached for him, hungrily pulling him up towards her, and then she tore his boxers out of the way. When he sunk into her, Hinata felt a bit of pain at first. But as Naruto moved his body in gentle waves, thrusting deeper as he went, he whispered into her ear with a deep husky voice, "Are you ok Hinata? Is this ok?", and she began to see stars. Actual stars that were spinning around the room and sending small electric shocks up and down her body.

She intertwined her body with his body until every part of their skin touched. And not only could she feel his skin, she could feel his chakra and the nine tail's chakra inside of him. It set her body on fire. Then the nine tailed fox raged inside of her, filling her all the way up. She heard herself scream with pleasure as she was shot high into the clouds, among spinning colors, stars, and jolts of electric pleasure. And then she heard Naruto match her scream with his own screams of pleasure. They ascended together as one to the peak. Then she felt herself descend slowly back to the ground, lightly falling back onto Naruto's bed. She lay breathing hard and tired. His skin still warm and wet against her skin, Naruto lay on top of her breathing just as hard.

She turned her head to his ear. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" He grunted between puffs.

"Can we do that again?" She whispered softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Naruto could not sleep. He did not want a miss second of his first night with Hinata. Not even as she slept, lightly snoring with her head on top of his chest. He had one arm around her and the other behind his head as he watched the sunrise outside of the window by his bed. No… by their bed.

He had never felt more at home in his life as he did in that moment lying quietly with his new wife. He lifted his head and kissed the top of Hinata's head. In response, she stirred slightly, a small smile curling the edges of her mouth before she fell back to sleep.

A growl sounded from deep within him and Naruto felt himself pulled into another plane. One he knew well, but had not visited for quite awhile. He found himself standing in front of the great Kurama. The nine tailed fox had a wily smile stretched across his face, his tails fanning around him like a swirling cloud of orange fur.

"Awww! Naruto!" Kurama's deep voice vibrated through the jinchuuriki chamber. "I like this new woman you have chosen."

Naruto smiled. He replied proudly, "Hinata is my wife!"

Naruto was more nervous about his wedding night then he was about the actual wedding. He had kissed other women before Hinata. But he had been hesitant about going any further with anyone, knowing it was not just him who his partner would be joining with but also the demon who lived inside of him.

Though every one in the village knew about Kurama and most had seen the fox in his chakra form outside of Naruto during the war. The only other person, who had actually stood in front of Kurama in his true form, was Sasuke. And no one else knew what it was like to have him inside of them. Until now.

Apparently Naruto had nothing to worry about. Hinata barely let him rest in between lovemaking sessions, and she had just fallen asleep a little while before the sun started to rise.

At the beginning of the night, he allowed Kurama to guide him. The demon was over a thousand years old, and in that time, Kurama had been inside several jinchuuriki. So he lent his experience to Naruto in exchange for access to their pleasure. Hinata had accepted this without any resistance, taking Kurama into herself too, fusing all three of their essences together as they peaked and fell throughout the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Hinata and Naruto moved out of his apartment a few weeks later.

They told Hinata's father about their elopement the day after, and he seemed to accept this without much protest, though Hinata could not help but notice the deep sadness in his eyes.

She knew that he would be hurt, but to actually see it on his face pulled at her heart. Still she wanted Hiashi and Hanabi as far away from the situation as possible. She realized that her father's life was still in danger as result of her marriage. But at least if he was not included in the wedding, the Elder's council could not oust him from his position as the head of family for directly breaking the rules. And as long as Hiashi was head of the family, the Elder's council would not be so quick to harm him.

Hiashi did make Naruto promise that he would find a more secure place for them to live. So a few days later Naruto took Hinata to a house that he bought with the money that he had saved up.

The house was not big, but it was a palace compared to Naruto's apartment. And Hinata was now able to decorate to make their living space more of a home and less of a place to store one's stuff. The move came at exactly the right time because as a result of how Naruto and Hinata had been spending all of their nights… and at times, part of their days, it was not long before they needed the room.

Hinata had been feeling sick for a few days. But she decided to spend the morning shopping for furniture for their den, and she planned to drag Sakura out of the house with her.

Sakura had fallen deeper into a depression after Sasuke left Konoha again after only returning for one night, and without a word about when and if he planned to come back. Hinata saw how much Sakura's sadness weighed on Naruto's mind. He felt guilty because he was so happy. Hinata understood this, and she felt like she needed to do some thing to help remedy the situation. So despite feeling as if her stomach might come up and out of her mouth at any moment, she hurried to Sakura's house that morning to make sure she got out of the bed and dressed to go shopping.

After they spent the morning running in and out of shops, comparing material swatches and picking out chairs and tables and a couch, they settled down in a small coffee shop to eat lunch.

"I'm starving!" Sakura held her grumbling stomach. "What are you going to have, Hinata?"

Hinata was trying not to think about food. She wondered what was wrong with her. She had not been able to stomach eating breakfast either. "I think I'll just have some water."

"Are you ok? You look worse than me." Sakura said looking at Hinata with concern. "I know Naruto sent you to take care of me, but I think I might need to take care of you."

"Naruto didn't…" Hinata started, then she stopped. She was going to vomit. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom without another word.

Sakura came in after her. "Hinata, I really think you should go to the clinic."

Hinata wiped her mouth after she was done puking up most of her guts. "I'm ok. I just have a stomach bug. I might need to go home though."

"I really think you need to go to the clinic, Hinata." Sakura insisted. "I think this might be more than just a stomach bug. How long have you been feeling like this?"

Hinata thought about it. Her stomach had not been completely right for at least a week. "A week."

"And what about your period? When is the last time you got your period?" Sakura asked.

Hinata could not remember the last time she had gotten her period. Maybe before she and Naruto… "You think I'm pregnant?!"

"Maybe!" Sakura said, smiling brightly. This news had pulled her right out of her funk. "Ooooh! I am going to be Aunt Sakura. I hope it's a girl –I plan to spoil her with lots of pink! Besides, a second Naruto might be too much for this village to handle."

Hinata looked down at her stomach and placed her hand over it. "Well. I guess I should go find out."

Hinata left Sakura and made her way to the clinic. She was not sure how she felt about this news. She wanted the test to confirm, but after Sakura pointed out all of the symptoms that she had been having for the last few weeks, she was pretty certain that she was pregnant.

She was already worried about protecting Naruto from her family. If the Elder's council found out about her pregnancy, she was not sure if even Kakashi could keep them from interfering.

After finding out about her elopement, Tenori came to her a few days later in secret. He revealed to her that he was the hokage's source inside of the Hyuga house. And he warned her that the reason the elders did not want Hinata to marry Naruto was because they did not want her to have his children. Himako was afraid that if Hinata and Naruto had kids, not only would the byakugon be passed to a bloodline outside of the clan, but the visual jutsu would be twice as powerful when mixed with the Uzumaki chakra reserve.

Tenori advised her that with Lord Kakashi's protection the council would leave them alone as long as Hinata did not get pregnant. He could not guarantee what they would do if they found out about a child. Hinata went to the clinic to get birth control that next day. But apparently it was already too late.

"You're going to be a mother!" The nurse came into the exam room smiling and handed Hinata the paper that contained her good news.

Hinata just stared at the sheet of paper in front of her. The test was definitely positive. A part of her had hoped her instincts were completely wrong. She folded the sheet of paper and said, "Thank you."

She ran from the clinic. She had to get to Sakura to make sure she kept her mouth shut. Sakura was not one to run around telling other people's business, but if she ran into Naruto, she might spill the beans.

Hinata stood puffing outside of Sakura's house when she opened the door.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you alright? What happened at the clinic?"

"Oh." Hinata waved her hand. "I just have a stomach bug."

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No." Hinata squeaked. She was a terrible liar but Sakura seemed to believe her. "It's a good thing. We just got married. I think we needed some more time alone."

"Yeah ok." Sakura said, sadly.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't say anything to Naruto. I didn't want to get his hopes up or anything." Hinata said quickly trying to explain why she ran all the way over to Sakura's house just to tell her that she was not pregnant.

To Hinata's surprise, Sakura hugged Hinata. "It's ok if you're disappointed. This will be our secret, ok Hin."

"Ok." Hinata hugged her back.

* * *

Hinata made her way back across town to her and Naruto's house. She decided to take a shortcut through one of the alleys as her stomach was still feeling horrible and she wanted to make it home before she had to vomit again.

She felt herself being followed as soon as she entered the alleyway. She always carried a kunai strapped to her leg, which she pulled out. Taking a fighting stance, she looked around.

Her pursuer was much quicker than her. As soon as she saw the shadow shift, she moved to send an air palm at the target, but the shadow was already behind her, hooking her around the neck. Hinata struggled to release herself, dropping her weapon in the process. But the more she struggled the tighter the grip around her neck became. She was beginning to choke. She could no longer breath. Soon she blacked out completely.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto was getting worried. Hinata was not at home when he got back from his session with Iruka Sensei. He was close to prepared for the Jonin exam and he had been putting in more time lately than he wanted to spend away from Hinata.

But coming home to the smell of Hinata's cooking with her humming softly in the kitchen, had made being away from her worth it. She would ask about his day and listen to him rattle on about how hard Iruka Sensei was being on him. Most of the time, they did not even make it through dinner before they were making love, and then Naruto would watch Hinata sleep.

When he returned home that day to a dark and empty house, his heart dropped. He ran out into the night and straight to Sakura's house.

"I don't know. She left maybe three or four hours ago. She didn't say she was going home." Sakura said.

Naruto frowned. "It's not like Hinata to not be at home when I get there."

"I think you're worried for nothing Naruto. She may have gone to visit her father." Sakura said soothingly. She moved closer to Naruto and took him by surprise by giving him a hug. "You are such a good husband to Hinata. You'll make a good father one day too."

"Uh? Ok?" Naruto stuttered. "Are you ok, Sakura?"

"I'm ok." Sakura stepped back whipping her eyes. "Just a little emotional today."

"Did you hear from Sasuke?"

"He came home. He was here just before you." Sakura burst into tears.

Naruto pulled Sakura back into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. Eventually she said, "Sorry… You have other things to worry about besides the drama between me and Sasuke."

"I always have time for you, Sakura." Naruto said, letting her move away.

"I know. But now you need to go find Hinata." Sakura stated.

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Naruto spent the night searching the village. He even went to the Hyuga House despite Hinata's request that he stay away. He did not ring the bell or go inside but he moved quietly around the place to look for signs of Hinata. He spotted her father and her sister inside, but Hinata was no where to be found.

He decided to retrace her steps from Sakura's house to their house. And he knew Hinata sometimes took a short cut through an alleyway. He followed the route but was stopped when he came to the alley. A kunai was tossed to the side. The emblem on its side was of the Hyuga Clan. Naruto's heart sank again. This was not a coincidence. But who would attack Hinata?

He spotted something shiny nearby. Pushing the debris to the side, Naruto uncovered Hinata's rings. Hinata would not leave her wedding rings unless she had no choice. Naruto felt every nerve in his body flair. He gathered the rings and sped off towards the center of the village.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi was still in his office when Naruto came bursting in. "What is it Naruto?"

"Alert the Village! Hinata has been kidnapped!" Naruto's eyes were wild. Kakashi had not seen him this out of control in a long while.

"Wait? What?" Kakashi stood up. "Explain."

"When I got home she wasn't there. Hinata is always there. So I went to Sakura's house to find her and then I searched the Hyuga Compound." The words rushed out of Naruto's mouth like a tsunami. "On my way home I found this kunai with the Hyuga symbol in an alley and her rings. Hinata would not leave her wedding rings unless someone took her."

Thoughts started racing through Kakashi's head. "Go back. You went to the Hyuga Compound?"

"Yeah I did! I was looking for my wife!" Naruto was shouting now.

Kakashi slapped at his intercom. "Shikamaru! Get in here!"

"Did you talk to anyone there?"

"Where?"

"At the Hyuga House?" Kakashi asked, exasperated.

"No. I didn't want to worry her father so I just looked in the windows and searched the grounds. Hinata wasn't… Are you listening to me?! We have to get a search party together. Someone kidnapped Hinata!"

Kakashi was not completely certain, but he had a pretty good idea who had taken Hinata.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hinata's hands were tied behind her back. Her mouth was gagged, and when she finally came to, she found herself blinded by a black bag pulled over her head. She felt herself being carried and then dropped on the hard ground. The bag was finally pulled off of her head.

Himako was standing in front of her with four other ninjas, who wore black masks and black body suits leaving only their white eyes visible. The Hand.

"I warned you girl. You did not listen." Himako spat at Hinata. "And now you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up."

Hinata's eyes widened. She could not reply because of the gag over her mouth, but she wanted to shout a plea… not for herself but for her unborn child. She was not even sure how Himako had found out about the pregnancy so quickly. She just took the test that afternoon.

"If you are wondering how I know you are pregnant. Just know I have eyes and ears everywhere." Himako sneered. "And if you are wondering what I plan to do with you. Just know I plan to make this as painful as possible."

She turned to one of the ninja. "Put her in the cell for now."

Hinata protested through the gag. She attempted to pull away from the ninja, who was holding her by the arms.

"Wait!" Himako held up her hand. "Ungag her."

The mysterious Hand ninja took the gag off of Hinata's mouth.

"I'll take whatever punishment you want to give me. Just don't hurt Naruto or my baby." Hinata pleaded.

Himako activated her byakugon and inspected Hinata. "You mean your babies?"

Hinata looked down at herself. The shock of Himako's words washed over her. Then she realized how stupid she was. Of course, the strongest Hyuga could use the byakugon to see the chakra of the child inside her –or children if what Himako said was true.

"Don't worry Lady Hinata. I'm giving you another set of choices. I have a ninja who has your Uzumaki in his sights right now. A word from me and he will shoot a poison dart into your husband's heart. It will bind with his chakra and with the amount of chakra he has, he will die before anyone has a chance to save him. We will keep you here until your children are born and then you will raise them as Hyuga, loyal only to me. Or you can save your husband's life and let us take your babies tonight. This time you really WILL break it off with Uzumaki and marry my grandson."

Himako smiled. Her old face crinkled around her eyes and mouth, making her look closer to a friendly old woman than to a scary old hag. Her voice however became even more frightening. "What is worth more to you, Lady Hinata? Your unborn babies or your husband's life?"

"You have an hour to make your decision." Himako motioned to the ninja. "Now put her in the cell."

Himako called after Hinata as she was dragged away. "By the way, you're having a boy and a girl."

Hinata allowed herself to be dragged away and tossed onto the cold stone floor of a cell. She lay where she fell, not moving, feeling useless and weak. She had not been able to protect any one she loved. How could she make such a decision? She could not let Himako take her babies and then face Naruto. But she also could not allow Himako to harm Naruto.

She knew if Naruto had to make this decision, she would want him to sacrifice her life for her children. In just the small space of time that she had found out she was carrying Naruto's babies, she had already grown to love her children. She imagined that they would look exactly like their father, and they would have his strength and fiery spirit.

But as much as Hinata loved her children, she could never make the decision to kill Naruto. She loved him more than anything. She knew what she had to do.

When the ninja came back to get Hinata an hour later, she let him carry her to a makeshift exam room. There was an older man in there, dressed in a white lab coat with a surgical mask over his face. Himako stood behind him as he injected Hinata with something that made her feel drowsy.

"Why am I not surprised by your decision?" The old woman chuckled as Hinata drifted off into the blackness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

When Hinata came to again, she was lying on a cot in another room. Tenori was standing over her. He smiled down at her. "You're finally awake."

Hinata sat up. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're still in the cellar of the compound, but I'm here to get you out."

"My babies?" Hinata looked down at herself.

"I don't know." Tenori shook his head. "My byakugan is not as strong as my grandmother's."

He picked her up and carried her out of the room into a dark hall. "Can you stand?"

She nodded yes, and Tenori set her down on her feet. They ran through the hallway, until they ran into a set of guards. Tenori pushed Hinata to the side, and then he seemed to just vaporize into thin air. Hinata looked around in shock. What had happened to Tenori?

Recovering from her shock, she raised her fists ready to fight the guards who stood in front of her. But seconds later, both guards dropped to the ground, the right one first and then left one. Blood seeped from their eyes, nose and mouth. Tenori reappeared next to Hinata. His left eye had a small black x in the middle of the white iris. That was strange. "Come on!"

He pulled her forward. They made it through another set of doors and past another set of guards. They finally came to some stairs, but were met by several Hyuga ninjas running down the stairs. Tenori became invisible again and the ninja dropped one by one as they were exsanguinated from the inside.

Tenori carried Hinata up the rest of the stairs and into the courtyard. Something whizzed at them, hitting Tenori squarely in the shoulder. He staggered, but kept running with Hinata.

"Tenori, you're hit!" Hinata exclaimed worried about the young man as he appeared to be slowing down.

"I have to get you to your father's house before the poison sets in." He said without hesitation.

"Tenori you have to stop!" Hinata cried. She did not want him to give his life for her.

Tenori started to falter. His legs gave way, and he dropped to his knees as they came to the edge of a patch of woods. He lay Hinata down and fell forward onto his face.

"Tenori!" Hinata sobbed, turning the young man over onto his back. She wished she had learned more medical ninjitsu. She shook him as he was beginning to lose consciousness. Then she started to use her mystic palm technique to try and treat him.

"Hinata, stop. You don't have time." Tenori grabbed her arm. "I'm not going to make it. But you are… I want you to do something for me."

"What? Anything?"

"Take my left eye." Tenori replied through raspy breaths.

"What?"

"If I tell you my story, then you will promise to accept the mokumokuren." Tenori gasped.

"Ok." Hinata nodded. She could not refuse a dying man his last wish, even if she did not understand it.

"My grandmother was once afraid of me. The way that she is afraid of your babies." Tenori went on. "My mother, Himako's daughter, fell in love with an Uchiha and became pregnant with me. But my mother knew just how vicious Himako could be. So as soon as she found out she was pregnant, she went to Orochimaru and gave her unborn child to him to save my life. She pretended like she had a miscarriage and then she left the Hyuga family to live with my father in the Uchiha compound. No one knew what Orochimaru was back then. But it was not long after I was born that everyone found out. I was raised in the Ne by Danzo after he found me among Orochimaru's experiments.

As I got older, I received my byakugon first, but then later I developed another dojutsu through my left eye. It allows me to fuse my chakra with every cell of my body and any cells that touch my body and then disperse my chakra into individual microscopic molecules. It makes me invisible and intangible even to those with the byakugon. I can enter the bodies of others and manipulate their chakra from the inside.

My mother died in the Uchiha massacre, but Danzo eventually gave me back to my grandmother, knowing he could use me to spy on the Hyuga elder council. My grandmother accepted me back because she wanted to use my power. She calls my eye the mokumokuren… Himako says the dojutsu makes me like a yokai spirit. She wants me to marry you and pass the power on to her great grandchildren. She believes this will eventually make our family the main family bloodline."

He scooped out his left eye and gave it to Hinata. "Take it. Use it to get away from my grandmother…"

Tenori's head fell back and a trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

"Tenori!" Hinata shook his lifeless body. She sobbed again, leaning into the dead man's chest. Then she heard footsteps. She had to move before they found her and killed her too. She looked down at the eye that Tenori had just given her. He had called it the mokumokuren.

Impulsively she cut out her left eye, placing the new eye into her own left socket. She made the hand seals to complete the transplantation. A strong sensation filled her head. Her byakugan activated, and she could see a large group of ninja approaching her through the dark woods. Himako was in the back.

A sharp pain hit her left eye as the pressure increased, and then she felt as if her entire body exploded. The ninja stopped, looking around confused.

One of the ninja said, "She just disappeared."

Himako yelled, "He gave her the eye!"

Hinata blew forward. Her cells dispersed and entered the body of the first ninja. She felt her self snap around his chakra, hungry for it as she pulled it apart. It was such a rush. The ninja's body dropped where he stood. Hinata made her way through the retreating ninja, reforming into her solid body intermittently as she took each of their bodies. Her objective was to get to Himako, but Himako always kept herself at just a distance until she reached the house.

Himako slammed the door and locked it, leaving her ninja outside to defend themselves. She yelled through the glass. "You cannot move through inanimate objects and you can only use the dojutsu for so long, Lady Hinata. Once you are out of chakra, you will be left to face me."

Hinata took out the rest of the ninja. Eventually she exhausted the mokumokuren and she had to fight the last ninja head on using her byakugan and jyuuken. Tired, she was just able to incapacitate the ninja. By the time she made it to the house, she had exhausted most of her chakra. She drew a katana from one of the dead ninja's bodies. She called through the door, "Elder Himako! Your Hand is dead. Come out and face me!"


	21. Chapter 21

Himako laughed opening the door to the house. "Without your new power do you really think you have the strength to face me, Lady Hinata? Even at your best, you were never any match for me."

Hinata raised the katana in front of her in response.

Activating her byakugan, Himako sped at Hinata throwing a fist and hitting Hinata hard at a chakra point. Hinata attempted to swipe at Himako with the katana, but it was knocked to the side by another fist.

"May be you should have practiced more, girl." The old woman chuckled.

Hinata dropped the sword and came at Himako with her fists, thrusting a blast of air at the old woman. Because she had already drained so much of her chakra, the air blast was more like a sputter then an actual blast.

Himako dodged this easily and then spun and hit Hinata at another chakra point. "One more hit and you will not be able to use any of what is left of your chakra."

Hinata did not wait until Himako finished before she came at her again. A kunai appeared in Himako's hand as she stabbed Hinata in the shoulder before hitting her last chakra point.

Hinata stumbled to the ground.

"Aww! Look at where you are? On the ground. You're as stubborn as your husband. And as stubborn as my idiot grandson apparently." Himako picked up the katana that Hinata had dropped. She walked up to Hinata with the sword raised to her chest. "Unfortunate, but your stubbornness will be the death of you all!"

As her arms came down, Hinata's body dispersed one last time and she disappeared.

"What?!" Himako exclaimed. Hinata appeared again behind the old woman. She pulled the shocked Himako's right arm up to her neck with the sword. She made Himako slash the katana through her own throat. The old woman's body dropped with a sick thud and her head rolled splattering blood across the courtyard.

Hinata fell to her knees bathed in blood. She put her hand against her abdomen and said, "thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for reading if you've made it this far! :) I've changed a few things in chapter two to fit the rest of this.

Again I own nothing. I just like to write about Masashi Kishimoto's characters.

...

Stealthily, Kakashi scaled over the Hyuga compound gate. He had a time getting away from Naruto and the rest of the hokage entourage.

After Naruto was not able to sense Hinata with his senjutsu, not even when he was able to calm himself enough to achieve the sixth paths sage mode, the poor kid went into a stupor like state. But Kakashi was not satisfied yet. After what happened with Obito, Kakashi needed to see her dead body with his own two eyes.

Without making a sound, he moved through the shadows, following what looked like a never ending trail of dead Hyuga ninja. The bodies had no marks on them, but they were all definitely dead, with a small amount of dried blood around each orifice of the body. What had happened here?

He kept going, rifling through the dead bodies, looking for Hinata. The houses in the compound were still dark and quiet. Kakashi could smell the occupants inside. Whatever this was, it had happened silently. An eerie death that just swept through these ninjas and left them soulless.

As he neared the back of the compound, he found Hinata still alive, kneeling in the middle of dead bodies and covered in blood. He was not sure how to feel about this sight.

"Hinata?" Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata stood and turned around, throwing herself into Kakashi's arms. She sobbed. "I did this."

Kakashi looked down at her. He frowned. He was not certain how she had managed to survive a massacre of the entire Hyuga shinobi guard including the infamous Hand. Then he noticed the headless body of Himako Hyuga and he sighed deeply. "We have to get you away from here. Now."

Kakashi lifted Hinata into his arms and carried her out of the Hyuga compound. He took her to a worn old house on the outskirts of the village. There, he allowed her to get cleaned up in the bathroom and found her some bread and cheese to snack on.

Hinata sat shivering though the night was warm. Kakashi moved closer to where she sat and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked up at him. This was the first time that he noticed that there was a scar over her left eye which matched the one over his left eye.

"Can I ask you what happened?" Kakashi finally asked softly.

Hinata let the entire story spill out over her small meal. That she was pregnant. How Himako kidnapped her and threatened her with a terrible choice. How Tenori tried to save her, and in the process got himself killed. How he gave her his mokumokuren to defeat the Hand and Himako.

"If she hit all your chakra points, how did you manage to use the visual jutsu again?" Kakashii asked, once Hinata got to the end of the story.

"I remembered what happened to Naruto when he fought Neji during our first chunin exam." Hinata explained. "Once Neji blocked all his chakra points, he could call on the nine tails chakra inside of him."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"My babies are Uzumaki. Even as small as they are, they had enough chakra for one more dispersion. It was risky. I wasn't even sure if they were still in my womb at the time. But I knew if it worked, I could catch Himako off guard. I was able to stay dispersed long enough to get behind her and…" Hinata trailed off.

Kakashi imagined that this was the first time Hinata had killed another living breathing person. He could feel her still trembling beneath his hand.

"For some reason Himako didn't take my children after she put me to sleep." Hinata said. "I don't think she ever wanted to get rid of them. I think she wanted to have their power like she thought she had Tenori's power. She was trying to manipulate me into giving them to her.

But Tenori saved me. He betrayed his grandmother and he gave his life for me. He is the only reason I was able to save both Naruto and my children. And I don't really understand why he did it."

"Yeah well, Tenori was never loyal to Himako. He was always loyal to Danzo and the Ne… and then to the Hokage and the ANBU after Danzo was killed. Himako lived as a leaf shinobi long enough to know that the Ne runs deep. No one actually ever leaves completely." Kakashi said. He worried more about Tenori's connection to Orochimaru.

"Can I see Naruto?" Hinata asked, hopefully.

Kakashi looked at the young woman sadly. He was not sure how he was going to broach this subject. "Hinata, you can't go back."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked softly.

"The hand didn't exist just like the foundation didn't exist. There is no story other then you killed half of the shinobi in your clan as well as an elder with a strange and powerful dojutsu that you managed to acquire from her grandson."

"But…"

"If you try to return to Naruto, you'd be returning to your death. Even if the rest of the Hyuga elders were to believe your story, they would call for your death to save face and your father will have to be the one to give the order."

"But I'm no longer a Hyuga, I'm Uzumaki." Hinata protested.

"Then they will call for the death of a member of your clan as retribution. Either you or Naruto." Kakashi replied. "Even as hokage I cannot stand in the way of a retribution. If I do, the entire village would be in danger of falling into chaos. But I wouldn't have to... if you leave as a rogue ninja, the hyuga elders will likely be satisfied."

"But what about Naruto? I can't just leave." Hinata cried, letting her entire body shake with the wave of pain that washed over her.

"He'll be destroyed. Once he finds out that you're still alive, he'll likely try to pursue you like he did Sasuke. But you'll stay hidden and with your mokumokuren he won't be able to track you. Eventually he'll give up. He'll get remarried and become hokage." Kakashi said sadly. He did not believe Naruto would ever give up, but he needed Hinata to believe it. "And you'll have your children. They will be a piece of Naruto that you can keep with you."

Hinata stopped sobbing. She held her body very still. A single tear fell down Hinata's cheek and on to Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was a fair man and he loved Naruto like a son. She gave in, not knowing what other choice she had. But then she pulled at Kakashi's flak jacket. "C-can you tell him that this had nothing to do with him? That I still love him… I always will."

Kakashi remained silent. He was not sure he wanted to add fuel to the fire that was Naruto Uzumaki once he found out Hinata was not dead and had left the village.


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto stood in the middle of the Hyuga compound, in a place that he imagined was the last place where Hinata stood. He puffed hard, exhausted. Perspiration dripped off his face, chest, and stomach.

Sheer will was the only thing keeping him conscience at this point. He had been in sage mode for about a day this time, but he had only been able to sustain the sixth paths sage mode for a few hours. It required a level of emotional calm, which Naruto was no where near at this moment. But he kept going, it was the only way to prevent reality from closing in on him. And, if he stopped looking for her, then it meant she was truly gone. Naruto was not sure how life went on once he accepted Hinata's death.

He had spent the first two weeks refusing to listen to Kakashi's story about what the hokage found after the massacre in this compound. He felt the ANBU had cleaned up too quickly. They likely missed a clue to Hinata's whereabouts. Then he refused to go to the memorial service for Hinata. He spent that time wandering through all the nearby towns looking for a sign of her.

Eventually, Sasuke found him and brought him back to Konohagakure, but since then he had become obsessed with attempting to sense her presence through senjutsu again.

….

Iruka Umino stood with Sakura, watching Naruto as he continued to struggle to keep himself in sage mode.

"He's still at it." Sakura said to Iruka, worried. "Even with his endurance, he has to be going on exhaust fumes by now."

Iruka shook his head. "He won't talk to anyone about Hinata. Kakashi and I have tried to tell him about the spot where we memorialized her. He almost took our heads off. He's more determined than ever to find her."

"What makes him think that he will sense her now after he hasn't been able to for the last month?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Iruka said. "I guess he just can't accept that she is dead. And the fact that there is no body isn't helping."

Sakura looked sadly at Naruto. "I really thought he had his happy ending when he married Hinata. I was a little bit envious actually. It's just so sad, Iruka Sensei."

"Yea. Yea it is." Iruka replied softly.

"I should talk to him." She continued.

Iruka looked at Sakura cautiously. "I don't know if…"

"It's alright. Naruto has always been there for me –particularly when I was sad about Sasuke. Now it's my turn to do the same for him. I've got to do this."

She walked out into the center of the courtyard where Naruto was standing. She put her hand on his shoulder as he was hunched over and trying to catch his breath.

He turned and looked at Sakura. He snapped. "What?!"

"Naruto, maybe you should…"

"Sakura, don't ask me to stop." Naruto interrupted her harshly.

"I'm not. I'm just saying you need to take a break." Sakura continued. "You can't do anything for Hinata if you kill yourself."

"I can't take a break, and I'm not taking a break!" Naruto growled at her, his entire face snarling. "If you're not here to help then leave!"

Sakura took a step back, but she did not leave. "Ok. Then what do you need me to do to help?"

Naruto just stared at Sakura as though he did not fully understand her words.

Sakura pointed to a basket that she left at the side of the courtyard. "I brought food pills. If you need me to stay and meditate with you, I'll do it. If you need me to just stay here for moral support, I'll do it. But I'm not leaving you out here alone like this, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata would want me to take care of you, so that's what I'm doing... and don't you dare ask me to leave again!"

Sakura started to cry then. "You aren't the only one who misses her! It was my fault she disappeared. I was the last one to see her… and I was the one who told you not to worry!"

Naruto's face softened, but he continued to remain silent. He walked over and grabbed the basket of food pills, and then he came back to his spot, sitting down cross legged. "Ok. So let's meditate."


	24. Chapter 24

Hinata found an open seat at the end of the bar. This was the first time she had been in a dive like this… she also hoped it would be the last. She was a full week's walk away from her babies now. And she felt completely numb. What kind of mother left her two month old infants with a bunch of monks?

Kakashi told her that she could not stay with the twins for too long at one time. It was the only way to protect them from bounty hunters and any one else with an interest in rogue ninjas. The Iron Monastery, which sat on the border of the Land of Ice, Earth, and Iron, was the safest place that they could possibly be, but Hinata would never be fully convinced that her children were better off without her with them.

When she left the monastery, she had hoped to have a destination by this point. But unsurprisingly, as a girl who had grown up with no freedom, she had no idea what to do with it when freedom was all she had.

Her mind constantly fell to dark and destructive places. The world without her husband and her children seemed incredibly harsh and cold. And life seemed like a constant weight with no end in sight. She just wanted to forget everything.

"What can I get you?" The bartender walked up to her, eyeing her face and clothes first, and then the headband she wore over her bangs.

Hinata looked over to her right and pointed to a clear looking drink in a nearby glass. She half asked, half ordered, "I'll take what he's having?"

The bartender looked at the glass, then looked at her, and then looked back at the glass. "Yea. Ok."

She had spent the last year in the crypts under the Iron Monastery, where Kakashi sent her to give birth. The Land of Iron was an unforgiving and snowy place, where one either truly learned to survive or chose to lay down and die. There were only a few days out of the year that were warm enough for Hinata to go outside for air. Her entire pregnancy, she spent alone in a tiny, dark, and dank room, with the sounds of the training monks echoing above her for most of the day. At night it was so deathly quiet, Hinata could hear her own heart beat.

And then finally, she gave birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl, assisted by Metok the leader of the order. She named them, Himawari and Boruto Hyuga.

Hinata was weak after giving birth, so Metok allowed her to stay another two months with her children at the monastery. But after that, it was time for her to leave. As an outsider, she would only be allowed back on the summer and winter solstice, when the temple was unsealed for the biannual pilgrimages.

Hinata walked an entire week from the icy mountains before she finally got the nerve to stop in this dive in the Land of Earth. Now she sat drowning her thoughts in alcohol. But in the back of her mind, she knew this was bad idea.

In order to stay the extra two months after she gave birth, Hinata was forced to train with the monks. They trained to near death, wanting to break their bodies until their bodies no longer broke. The training was grueling, but it was not the intensity of the training that bothered Hinata.

After that terrible night at the Hyuga Compound, Hinata's body knew things that she was not supposed to know. For example, the katana that she now wore on her back; when she fought Himako, she barely knew how to swing the sword. After a couple of months of training with the monks, she not only grew stronger, but her sword hand moved swifter and deadlier. But she had never received any formal training in kenjutsu.

Hinata knew it was the mokumokuren. Somehow she had subconsciously absorbed the skills of the shinobi, who she killed that night. And what was even more alarming, Hinata learned she had the ability to preform the earth release jutsu while she was at the Monastery. That was a jutsu that should have been impossible for her to preform. She did not have an earth chakra nature. While training in Konohagakure, she learned she had lightning and fire nature chakra, though she was never any good at elemental ninjutsu. Now all of sudden, her chakra had changed… more like warped. It explained why even Naruto could not sense her chakra signature anymore.

Motek told her that her dojutsu was cursed and that she should never use it. And the monks seemed happy to finally see her go. Seeing the hostile way that the monks viewed her and her eye, Hinata had wanted to take the twins with her. But, the Iron Monastery was impenetrable and a place where many young orphans came to be raised as ninja. The monks treated the young monks as they would their own children. Motek promised to care for the twins in her absence as he would any of his other children.

Hinata still had four months until the winter solstice, and she was allowed to go back to visit her children. She planned to find other arrangements for them by then.

"Eh!" A voice hissed at her from her right. Hinata was too drunk now to fully focus on the man, but he looked like a blur of sea green hair, tanned skin and a blousy white shirt. He nudged at Hinata as she was taking her time to respond.

Hinata complained, "What do you want?"

"Do you want a job?" The man hissed again. "I need a woman with certain skills and little morals."

He eyed her katana as he said this. When she did not respond right away again, he added, "It pays well."

This perked up Hinata's ears. Full of liquid confidence, she slurred out. "How much?"

"Twenty coins –plus more work if you do well with this."

Hinata looked at him with drunk eyes. "what do I need to do?"

"Sleep off that alcohol first and then meet me outside of this bar tomorrow at noon."

"Yep." Hinata said, passing out on the bar.

…

Hinata woke up in a room, alone. Where was she? She walked to the window and looked out. She was still at that dive. In a room upstairs. How had she gotten a room?

Her first day as a rogue shinobi and she was already nothing but a shit show to behold. Then she remembered drinking too much and meeting this bright blue green looking guy who offered her a job. Had he gotten her this room? She remembered she was supposed to meet him outside at noon. Hinata looked at a clock on the nightstand. That was like now.

She walked downstairs and then out into a back alley. She wondered for a second if she had dreamed the whole thing. But as she walked further into the alley, she noted two men sitting off to the side in partial shadow.

One of them was the guy with wavy blue green hair, which hung down to his shoulders. He wore dark goggles that obscured his eyes. His white shirt was still as blousy as ever, and he had several gaudy gold rings in his ears and gold chains around his neck. The other guy wore a ninja headband with a crossed out symbol for the village hidden by rain. Lounging with his feet up on some crates, he was tall and thin with long stringy blonde hair and not nearly as impressive as his partner.

"You're late." The blue guy stated. "But I guess I should be happy you actually showed up after the way you looked last night."

"I'm Akihiro and this is Bunta." The blue guy waved nonchalantly at the blonde guy.

The blonde guy looked sharply at Akihiro and said, "I never gave the ok to give out my name."

Akihiro smiled, "Well… Ms… umm…"

"Hinata." Hinata said quickly.

"Hinata won't say a thing. Will you, Hinata? She's here to work with us, and I'm sure she knows the importance of professional curtesy. Right?"

"S-sure." Hinata replied. Not certain at all what Akihiro was talking about.

"All right here is the plan." Akihiro opened a map and spread it out on a crate. "The only thing you need to do is look pretty on the side of the road, here."

Akihiro pointed to a nearby road. He pulled some thing from behind the crates and shoved it at Hinata. "And wear this."

It was a pink silk kimono. Very expensive. Hinata could tell from the quality of the material.

"A noblemen's carriage will pass along this road." Akihiro went on. "Make sure it stops and keep the old land baron busy and distracted."

"Then what?" Hinata asked.

"Then Bunta and I will be robbing that carriage."


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata stood nervously on the side of the road in the pink kimono. She fanned herself and looked around tentatively.

Not much later, a large carriage stopped in front of her. The curtain protecting the window rolled up. The face of an older man with graying hair appeared. "Are you ok, miss?"

She started to pour through the lines that Akihiro gave her. "No sir. I'm afraid that I'm lost. I meant to head towards the Samurai Bridge to make my way home, but somehow I've ended up in bandit country. Oh what am I to do?!"

She thought that sounded believable enough, and she swooned a bit. Her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment to add to the effect.

"That sound's awful dear. Why don't you come and ride with me?" The old man said slyly. "I will make sure you get to where you need to be."

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you, sir." She lowered her eyes to her feet.

"Never mind, my child." The baron unlocked and opened the door to his carriage. That's when a sword whizzed by his head slamming into the side of the carriage. "What?!"

Akihiro appeared from the trees. He said jovially, as though speaking to an old friend. "Oh hi, Mr Hashimoto, Land Baron of the southwestern territory in the Land of Vegetables. I've come to collect Lord Gokurukon's payment. I think you know what I want. Where is the key?"

"Why you… Why you, bandit! That key is mine. Tell your master he will get nothing more from me!" Mr Hashimoto attempted to back up to close his door, but Hinata placed her hand on the knob and held the door in place. Since training at the monastery, her strength had increased enough that poor Mr Hashimoto was not getting his door closed. "Why you little bitch!"

"Daichi! Isao!" The baron called to the two samurai bodyguards who were driving the carriage. There was no answer. Then Daichi's body toppled over and out of the carriage seat with a thump! He was dead. Bunta appeared at the front of the carriage with two bloody human hearts in his hands.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. She did not know that they were going to be killing any one.

"Really Bunta!? You couldn't've done that cleaner!?" Akihiro yelled. "I wanted to keep this carriage. Now it's a shitty mess!"

The baron started to sweat profusely. As Akihiro boarded the carriage, pushing the horrified old man out of his way, the baron looked wild eyed in Hinata's direction, and then he bolted.

Hinata did not move. She was stunned, first because some one had just died, and second because the old man was barreling straight toward her.

"Hinata! Stop him!" Akihiro shouted down at her.

The baron ran into her, wrapping his hands around her neck to choke her. Hinata gagged. She felt herself fall back, pushed by Hashimoto's weight. And then the pressure started in her left eye. Reflexively, she dispersed. Vanishing from sight, and uncontrollably flooding into Mr Hashimoto's body, she fed off his chakra like a starved vampire.

Now all three men were stunned. The two bandits stopped pillaging the carriage, their mouths dropping open. Mr Hashimoto, who was not long for the world, peed his pants, and then he dropped dead to the ground, blood trickling out of his nose and eyes.

Hinata reformed next to the dead body. She panicked. She had not meant to do that. It just happened –like an uncontrollable impulse.

She frowned. But it had felt good. It had felt like she had just stretched her legs after a very long and cramped carriage ride. She looked over at Akihiro. "I know where he hid the key."


	26. Chapter 26

Hinata waited with Akihiro and Bunta at the cave opening. A black and monstrous looking creature appeared from within the cave to greet them.

"You can enter." It growled.

Akihiro turned to Hinata. "Don't look Gokurukon in the eye, kid. He doesn't like that. And the one thing that has gotten you an in... is that dojutsu of yours. So be prepared to show it off."

Hinata nodded. She had been working with Akihiro and Bunta for a couple of months now. They showed her the ropes of scamming and thieving, and in exchange, she used her dojutsu to get them into places that they would have never been able to go otherwise. The one thing she did learn very quickly was that it was a lot easier to join the bandits then it was to leave them. Not that she had any where else to go. But Akihiro made it quite clear to her that the only way a bandit leaves the gang was through death.

Already she had made a fair amount of money. But no one collected their pay until the leader of their gang, a man named Gokurukon, was paid. Akihiro seemed deftly afraid of Gokurukon. It was hard to tell with Bunta though. He rarely looked anything other then bored.

They followed the monster deeper into the cave. The rocky walls eventually curved into a tunnel and then the ground dropped further down. They could hear running water nearby, so Hinata thought they were probably beneath the ground. They encountered another monstrous creature as they moved deeper underground. It fell in step with its brother, lumbering into the darkness. Then they reached a large cavern.

Inside of the cavern, a gray man with red eyes sat in a large ornate oak chair surrounded by what looked like a hundred tons of gold and jewels. He was dressed in a white cloak and tattered canvas pants. He sat in the straight backed chair as though waiting for his loyal subjects to kneel before him. "You're back! …and you brought company."

Akihiro nodded. "Lord Gokurukon this is Hinata Hyuga. She's been working with us for the last month."

Gokurukon sat up leaning forward to inspect Hinata. She did as Akihiro told her and kept her eyes at his feet. "I've heard a lot of good things about you, Hinata… and about this power of yours. You've helped my bandits greatly."

Gokurukon stood up walking over to Hinata. He lifted her chin, so she was forced to look into his eyes. They were glowing blood red spots in the center of deep blackness. "Aw, you will be one of my creatures too. Like them, you'll live only for me."

He placed his cold hands on Hinata's face, caressing her cheek softly. Then he let her go and moved away. "What else have you brought me, Akihiro."

Akihiro placed the chest full of the stolen riches in front of Gokurukon. Then he pulled out several bundles of cash placing them down on top of the chest. Last he pulled out the key that Hinata was able to recover from Hashimoto's carriage.

"So you found the key." Gokurukon said. He reached his spiney gray fingers out and grasped for the scroll. "Lord Orochimaru will be happy to hear we've made some progress."

Hinata looked back and forth between Akihiro and Bunta. She panicked. Orochimaru? Akihiro never mentioned that they had any connection to Orochimaru.

Her left eye pulsed at the sound of his name. It was stress, she told herself. She was a low level thief. She probably would never even cross paths with the likes of Orochimaru.


	27. Chapter 27

"I've found something," Sasuke said, as he stood with Naruto on Hokage mountain. The wind was blowing quick and relentless, whipping Sasuke's black coat around his legs. His daughter was just born a couple of months ago, and Sarada had already softened some of Sasuke's hard edges. Naruto could see this even if no one else could. And despite his own pain, he could not help but be happy for his friend.

Not long after Hinata's disappearance, Sasuke came to Naruto and told him he was going to continue the search for Hinata until he found her, whether she was dead or alive. He said this would be his burden to bare, and Naruto should go back to working towards becoming hokage. Eventually, Naruto accepted this, throwing himself into his studies again with Iruka sensei. It had been a little over a year since Hinata disappeared.

"There are rumors of a rogue ninja fitting Hinata's description in the western lands." Sasuke continued.

Naruto's back stiffened in response. "Are you sure this is real?"

"The reason why the rumors have traveled so far is because this ninja has a special jutsu. It's identical to the jutsu that wiped out the Hyuga shinobi the night Hinata disappeared." Sasuke said. "Not long ago, Sakura and I met an Iwagakure ninja, who encountered her -he called her, the ghost ninja. Said she possessed him and stole his chakra. He was definitely talking about Hinata. I head west tomorrow to look for a trail."

"I'm going with you." Naruto replied. He felt a jolt inside of his chest. It was as if his heart had just started beating again, after being on pause for a year and a half. He closed his eyes, letting the wind lash against his face. He smiled.

"You haven't smiled in awhile, Naruto." Sasuke said cautiously.

"She's still alive." Naruto said. "I knew she was still alive."

"Yea but she's rogue now…" Sasuke said.

"That doesn't matter." Naruto said with force. "As long as she's alive, she'll come back to Konohagakure and to me eventually. That's on my word."


	28. Chapter 28

Hinata led Akihiro up the side of the large chamber. It echoed with their steps. The place was dead. Skeletons of men, who had tried and failed to reach the scroll of seals, lay strewn in odd and unsavory places throughout the catacombs, which sat under the ruins of Uzushigakure.

Hinata used her byakugan to guide them away from genjutsu that were sealed in objects laid in their path. The genjutsu were activated if the objects were disturbed. Hinata could see the chakra signatures of the long dead Uzumaki ninja who sealed the objects. Still, there had already been two or three near misses.

It had been three years since Hinata started working with Gokurukon's gang of bandits. She moved from low level thief to Akihiro's partner after about a year. Bunta had managed to get himself killed by a bounty hunter who recognized him from the bingo book. And she and Akihiro were no longer stealing wealth and treasure. Gokurukon had assigned their team to steal coveted jutsu from targeted shinobi.

Since Hinata's mokumokuren allowed her to take and enhance the chakra of others, she and Akihiro began to steal jutsu and seal them in scrolls. Gokurukon never said exactly what he did with all these scrolls, but he always had a never ending list of requested targets to hand back to them.

Hinata had also begun to learn to use the mokumokuren with purposeful restraint. It made her cold inside like a calculated assassin instead of an out of control berserker. The only thing that softened her was the presence of her children.

Hinata began to keep many of the powers that she stole for herself. And she was becoming stronger and more powerful by the day. With Akihiro's brains and her power, their team had become infamous throughout the lands of ice, iron and earth. Hinata was given her own name, the ghost ninja because there was no way to track her chakra, and her reputation made Gokurukon's gang the most feared gang of bandits in bandit country. In appreciation, he gifted her with his cloaked katana.

As for her children, Hinata visited them every chance she was given. They were growing up into two unruly toddlers, who were starting to come into their own powers. Himawari had already received her byakugan and Boruto could do simple hands seals. But she still felt they were too isolated from the rest of the world at the monastery.

Hinata eventually took her children to Lady Tsunade, who had left the leaf village for a life of solitude in the Land of Lightning after Kakashi succeeded her. After some convincing, Lady Tsunade took over as sensei and adopted grandmother to Boruto and Himawari. And with Orochimaru lurking around, Hinata felt better about leaving her children with another sannin, when she had to return to Gokurukon and his bandits.

"We need to stop and rest." Akihiro said to Hinata. "It has to be night by now."

Akihiro had become like a brother to Hinata. He was the only one in the gang who knew about her children. And though he was a money hungry bastard, he always had her back.

As they settled down among some ruined pillars, Hinata asked, "Why would Gokurukon send us on this mission? You'd think he'd find someone else to do Orochimaru's errands for him."

Akihiro removed his curved blades from his back and lay back against a pillar. He sighed. "Gokurukon has something going on with Orochimaru. Every once in awhile he gives out a task for us to do at the snake's biding. It's been that way since before you joined us."

Hinata lay back against a pillar too. She closed her eyes, but she could not fall asleep. Akihiro did not seem to have that problem –ever. He was already snoring a couple of paces away from her.

Time passed and she still could not sleep. Hinata felt like someone or something was watching her. She had been feeling that way since they entered the tomb. At first she thought it was just the place. It was a tomb –so it was inherently creepy. But now, in the darkness she was almost certain there was actually someone watching them.

She stood up and activated her byakugan looking around her. She noticed something slither away, further down the catacombs. It did not appear human… it looked more like a snake.

She grabbed her katana and slipped it over her head onto her back. She walked towards the intruder ready to disperse at any moment. As she got closer, the shadow of the snake started to take on the form of a man.

Swiftly, Hinata drew her sword. The cloaked katana became visible in her hands. "I see you."

"Yes. Of course you do." The voice slithered toward her, Orochimaru's stringy black hair and pale snake like features becoming visible in a sliver of moonlight that seeped in from the top of the tomb.

"Orochimaru? What do you want? Why are you following us?" Hinata asked, her sword held in front of her.

"Why so aggressive, Hinata Hyuga? I mean you no harm. You're just of interest to me." Orochimaru hissed. "You and your new eye."

Hinata felt her left eye pulse. Her mokumokuren activating in the presence of Orochimaru.

"Aw! There it is. So beautiful. Now I know why Gokurukon wants it –and you so badly."

Hinata sneered. She did not like the way this man was staring at her as though she were his next meal. "Back off or face me. This taunting that you're doing is pissing me off."

"I have no interest in aggravating you. I just wanted to see it for myself. That was Tenori's gift to you. Besides, there is something else that interests me much more."

Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows. His snake slithering away.

Hinata stood there for a second to see if he planned to come back. Why had he sent them to get this scroll if he was just going to show up himself? Had he sent them on this wild goose chase just for that purpose?

She walked back over to Akihiro and woke him up. "Orochimaru was just here."

"What?" He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What'd he want? He coulda' gotten the scroll himself if he was just going to show up."

Hinata nodded. "I know. He said he just wanted to see my dojutsu… that he didn't want anything else from me. It was strange."

"Orochimaru is strange. I still haven't figured out if he's a woman who looks like a man or a man who looks a woman."

"It's part of the distraction." Hinata replied, swiftly. "When he was a leaf ninja, everyone said Orochimaru had the best sleight of hand ever created."

Hinata looked over her shoulder at the spot where the sannin had disappeared. She had no doubt he wanted something from her, but she did not know what yet. By accepting Tenori's eye, she had made a deal with the devil, and at some point, he was coming back to collect his pay.

…

It took another day for the grave robbers to finally make it to the bottom of the tomb where Kazue Uzumaki sat on a stone throne.

Hinata did not know what she had expected, but an actual woman sitting on a throne was not it. The red headed Kunoichi was covered in a thick layer of cobwebs, but her body was very well preserved. She looked more like she was asleep, rather then dead.

"The scroll is supposed to be sealed inside of her." Akihiro whispered.

"The key?" Hinata whispered back, though she was not sure why they were whispering, since they were the only ones alive for miles.

Akihiro pulled the key from his pouch. It was a small scroll that he unrolled and held up for Hinata to see. Hinata made the hand seals and then reached into the scroll. When she pulled her right hand back out, it contained small bits of light on each of her finger tips. She held her right arm steady with her left and then turned towards the dead woman in the throne. "Clear the cobwebs and lift her shirt."

Akihiro quickly did as he was told and then watched as Hinata stuck her hand into the seal marks on Kazue's stomach and twisted.

Kazue's body twitched as the seal was broken. Dead nerve endings activating, her body arched its back and then threw back her head. Her mouth opened unnaturally wide and a large scroll rose up and out of it. Hinata grabbed the scroll and attempted to pull it the rest of the way out of the woman's mouth. There was some resistance at first, and then it slid out easily. As she turned to hand the scroll to Akihiro, she felt an ice cold hand wrap around her wrist.

Kazoo's dead eyes were open and she stared right into Hinata's eyes. "The cursed power that you carry is not only yours to bare. My last descendants, your children, will also bare this curse. It will take many years, but all paths lead back to Naruto Uzumaki. Your children will have to return to Konohagakure in order to meet the one who will make the final sacrifice that breaks the curse."

Hinata froze in place and listened to the dead woman until she was finished.

"Hinata!" Akihito snapped his fingers in her face. "Wake up! Let go of the scroll."

Hinata released the scroll and then shook her head. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Akihiro asked.

"Nevermind." Hinata stared at Kazue, who now appeared just as dead as she did before.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty nine

Naruto leaned on the wall of a dark alley, impatiently waiting as Sasuke grilled one of his contacts. They had been running into nothing but dead ends for the last couple of weeks. And Naruto was starting to get frustrated. It was written allover his face. Besides a tip that Hinata was spotted outside of the ruins of Uzushigakure four weeks ago, the trail was cold again.

Sasuke gave up and then motioned for Naruto to follow him into the bar. They had circled back to the northwestern area of the Land of Earth closer to the borders of the Lands of Iron and Ice. They went from town to town asking if any one had seen the woman in the picture that Naruto was carrying in his pocket. Half of the towns people could not give them any information. The other half would not answer their questions.

"What are you having?" The bartender asked as they sat down.

"Whiskey –straight up." Sasuke replied, coolly.

"Same." Naruto said.

The bartender looked both his customers over, stopping at Naruto's headband. He shook his head. "Ummph! Another leaf ninja blown all the way out here in no man's land."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "What're you saying old man?"

"About three or four years back, a girl stopped in here wearing a leaf shinobi headband. She had black hair and white eyes. I remember her because she was stone cold drunk by the end of the night, and I had to put her up in one of my rooms. She also seemed real out of place in here. We rarely get anyone from other lands besides bandits and rogue ninja. She was hanging around some bandits… but she didn't seem like the usual criminal element."

"Hinata." Naruto said under his breath. He and Sasuke looked at each other. "Did she look like this?"

Naruto pulled out the picture. The bartender leaned forward and squinted at it. "Yep. That's her."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked, urgently. Then he looked suspiciously at the bartender, growling, "And she better be ok!"

Sasuke interjected, coolly. "Have you seen her recently?"

"Nope. Never saw her again. But the two, she left with, were Lord Gokurukon's bandits." The bartender said. "They were hanging around this place quite awhile before they met your friend. Then they disappeared. Haven't seen any of 'em since."

"Do you know where we can find this Gokurukon guy then?!" Naruto demanded.

"Nope." The bartender raised his hands up in surrender. "I don't get involved in Lord Gokurukon's business. And I've said too much already."

The bartender set down their drinks and quickly moved on.

"Do you know anything about this Gokurukon character?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Never heard of him." Sasuke shrugged. "He must be one of the bandit lords."

"You think if we find him… we find Hinata?"

"Maybe. Bandit gangs don't let their members go easily. Especially members who have valuable powers –like Hinata. Her byakugan –and whatever her new jutsu is… would make her a high level member. Her only way out would be death –either hers or theirs. But, if she did manage to leave them some other way, they'd likely be searching for her just like we are." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at a group of unsavory looking characters, who were sitting at a nearby table. "I have an idea though."

He stood up, drawing his chokuto out of the sheath on his hip. He walked up to the table and slammed the sword into the table, splitting it down the center.

The three bandits jumped back, spilling their respective drinks. "Hey!"

Sasuke's sharingan appeared in his right eye. "Do you know who I am?"

The first of the three men to look up, froze in place as if caught in a trance. He reached back to place the bottle in his hand on the table and dropped it on the floor. "Y-y-yes." The man replied timidly, trembling a bit.

The second man yelled, standing up and patting at the spilled beer in his lap, "I don't give a damn who you are! You just made me spill my drink!"

In one swift motion, Sasuke grabbed his sword from the split table and swiped at the bottle in the man's hand, cutting it in half and causing the bottle's bottom to fall and shatter on the ground with the rest of the man's beer. He re-sheathed his sword.

The man looked at what was left of his beer bottle and shut his mouth. The first man said, "Th -that's Sasuke Uchiha…"

The third bandit looked at Naruto, whispering, "and that's the nine tail's jinchuriki."

"If you know me, then you know it's useless to lie to me." Sasuke continued. "Do you know the bandit lord, Gokurukon?"

"Y-yes." The first man was still stumbling over his words.

"Tell Gokurukon we're looking for him." Sasuke said. "We'll be at Samurai bridge tomorrow at noon."

Naruto growled from behind him. "Deliver the message if you don't want to meet us again."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Hinata sat at the far end of Gokurukon's table, as one of his monsters came lumbering in with three low level thieves, who worked for Gokurukon from time to time. Hinata leaned forward and exchanged looks with Akihiro. Men like that were never shown into Gokurukon's hideout, unless they carried something very important with them.

All three of the men looked as though they were about to shit in their pants. Whatever news they brought, they were willing to risk their lives for it.

Hinata could not hear what they were saying, but she could tell her boss was interested. If he was not, he would have killed them already.

Gokurukon turned and looked at Hinata when the thieves were done talking. He called, "Hinata, my dear, I think you'll be interested to know that two men from your old village are requesting a meeting with me."

Hinata frowned, her back straightening. "Who?"

"They tell me it's Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata's heart fell right into her feet. Naruto. He was here -maybe less than a couple of miles away. For a second, she thought about going to him. But then stopped herself, mid thought. She could not go back to Konohagakure. And he did not know about Boruto and Himawari. Would he hate her for all of the things that she had done? She had begun to hate herself... so she did not know the answer to that question.

Awhile ago, Kakashi had sent a message to Tsunade, warning Hinata that Naruto knew she was alive and was coming after her. But she never actually thought he or Sasuke would get this close. Maybe she was delusional. She had been tied to this gang for far too long… of course Naruto was going to find her eventually.

"Great." Hinata said as nonchalantly as she could muster. "I'm a rogue ninja from Konohagakure –I'm sure they're here to try to capture and kill me."

Akihiro looked at her warily. He knew the truth. He knew Naruto was her husband, and the children, who she hid, were his children.

Gokurukon turned back around and asked the men. "Samurai Bridge at noon, you say? That might be worth the trip."

"Lord Gokurukon!" Akihiro protested. "Both of them are strong ninja –it would be difficult to take on one of them much less both. Are you sure we should risk this?"

Gokurukon laughed, icily. "Are you doubting my skills, Akihiro?"

"No." Akihiro replied quickly. "I just think some strategy…"

"Don't think Akihiro!" Gokurukon demanded harshly. "It might hurt that pretty little brain of yours."

Gokurukon looked at Hinata, hungrily. "I have to protect my most prized possession. But you're right… there is no need for me to go myself. I'll send my creatures."

Hinata was not sure how this was going to end. Gokurukon's monsters were no match for either Naruto or Sasuke. Even if he sent thousands of them, it would only be a distraction. But that was not what worried Hinata.

Anything one of Gokurukon's creatures heard was directly heard by Gokurukon. If Naruto told the bandit who she really was… that she was his wife, Gokurukon would find some way to use that information. He was already suspicious about where she disappeared to for weeks at a time. He might even start digging further and find out about Himawari and Boruto.

* * *

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Akihiro whispered to her as they left the hall together after dinner.

Hinata looked away from him. "Don't ask me what I'm thinking –I don't plan to involve you."

Akihiro looked around them quickly and then whispered, "If you're planning to kill Gokurukon, you'll need to involve me."

Hinata stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm leaving the gang. My one chance to take out Gokurukon is while he's facing Naruto and Sasuke. He's completely vulnerable when he's creating and controlling the amount of monsters that he'll need to send at them. But he'll be smart enough to have monsters stationed around him for protection. If I use the mokumokuren, I can kill him without destroying all of his creatures first. But, I'll need to get to him before he's able to pull himself out of the trance. If you're there, you'll only alert him to my presence too early. I need to do this alone."

"I just think you should be careful." Akihiro cautioned. "He knows you're the only one in this gang with the ability to kill him. There has to be a good reason why he's not afraid of you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty one

Naruto and Sasuke stood together on the bridge. Sasuke watched south, and Naruto watched north.

"Do you actually think this guy's going to show up?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Probably not. But he'll send his lackeys." Sasuke answered. "We'll have to tail the lackeys back to him."

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was raring for this fight. The bandit knew where Hinata was, and if Naruto had to beat the lowlife into submission, Gokurukon was go to tell him where to find his wife.

There was a loud rumbling from the north. Naruto leaned forward to search for the source of the sound. Seconds later, hundreds of black creatures came stampeding toward the bridge from the mountain range beyond. Large lumbering ogre looking creatures, sliding snake like creatures, flying bat like creatures, enormous and mutated cats and wolves, deformed men with multiple heads and arms, all came barreling down the mountainside at them. Trampling the unfortunate trees in their path, the creatures stopped just at the base of the bridge.

Sasuke stepped up to Naruto's side. Naruto said, "I'm guessing these are the lackeys."

"I guess so." Sasuke replied, shrugging.

The large monster in the front, lumbered onto the bridge and growled, "You were looking for The Lord Bandit Gokurukon!"

"Where is Hinata?!" Naruto demanded.

The monster cackled a deep grating like sound, which could have been a laugh. "Just like these creatures are all Lord Gokurukon's creatures –Hinata is Lord Gokurukon's too. If you want her, you'll have to come through us!"

At the same time, Sasuke and Naruto jumped on each stone wall lining the bridge. They ran down the ledges toward the barrage of creatures at the end of the bridge. Sasuke drew his sword, activating his sharingan and rinnegan. He disappeared, switching places with a kunai that he had set right off the bridge in the midst of the creatures.

Naruto kept running. He jumped off the bridge wall when he neared the end, quickly doing the hand seals to create three hundred shadow clones.

The clones dove up into the air above the crowd of monsters. The lower third of clones struck at the monsters with kunai, wounding some of the creatures, but many of the clones froze as soon as they came into contact with the black creatures' claws. The others were ripped in half, disappearing. The middle third of clones attacked the monsters with a barrage of kicks and punches, dodging and spinning to avoid contact with the monster's hands and claws, which had frozen or torn apart the other clones. The Naruto clones pushed the monsters back into a tightly packed area closer to the mountainside, beating the flying monster down into range. The upper third of clones followed with their rasengans, crashing into the grouped monsters, two or three at a time, creating a huge explosion that blew black body parts across the mountain side.

In the midst of the monsters, Sasuke swung his chokuto swiftly, cutting monsters in half, staking them two at a time, and switching places with the multiple kunai that he had laid throughout the mountain pass leading to the bridge, in order to avoid hands and claws. He fell back as the third wave of Naruto's clones approached. But on cue, after Naruto's rasengan explosion, Sasuke made the fire release hand seals before blowing a huge flame that burned and melted the severed parts of the monsters that were attempting to crawl back together.

Wiping out the first wave of monsters, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Then together, they ran forward again through the slush of body parts.

More monsters were now crawling over the side of the mountain to replace the ones that were already dead on the ground.

"They have to be coming from the bandit!" Naruto shouted. "If we make our way through, they'll led us directly to him!"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto transformed into tailed beast mode and then into Kurama's complete chakra form. Sasuke activated his Susanoo. Stepping forward, they both smashed and crunched the advancing monsters underneath their feet, as they climbed up and over the great mountain side to look down the other side into the valley below. Still they could not see the end of the oncoming monsters.

Kurama's arm swept across the other side of the mountain, knocking the monsters off the rocks into the nearby ravine. He slid down the mountain, smashing and crunching over the monsters who were still coming up the other side. He grabbed at the flying creatures coming at him from above, squashing bunches of them with his hands.

Sasuke's Susanoo followed swiping at the monsters on his side of the mountain with his long sword. Slicing hordes of them in halves at one time. He moved behind Kurama, as the tailed beast stomped his way over the monsters, heading further down into the valley to look for the creatures' shinobi master.

But as soon as they reached the other side of the valley, the flood of monsters abruptly stopped. The remaining monsters dropped to the ground and dissolved into thin air.

"GODDAMNIT!" Kurama's fist angrily pounded the other side of the valley, causing the entire mountain to shake and avalanche into the valley.

Sasuke deactivated his Susanno and went to inspect the vaporizing monsters that were strewn over the grass. He shook his head. "It's over."

Naruto transformed back to himself, walking over to Sasuke. "He must've caught on to our plan."

"No. It ended too abruptly." Sasuke shook his head, again. "I think someone else got to him first. Incapacitated him –caused all his monsters to vaporize like this."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty two

Silently, Hinata took out the two bandits that were guarding Gokurukon's cavern with her mokumokuren. Then she peaked into the open doorway. The gray man sat at the center of five large monsters. His gray body was disfigured with the enormous amount of chakra that he was expelling to create the body parts that were escaping his body, and crawling up and out of the top of the cave, while piecing themselves together. Hinata had never seen Gokurukon create this many creatures at one time. Despite the stories and the amount of fear that surround the bandit lord, she never believed that he was even capable. But she could tell by the way his body was contorted and distorted, that he was over exerting himself. He would run out of chakra soon.

What an idiot! His ego was going to lead Sasuke and Naruto right to her. She was sure he was attempting to fight them. And he probably thought he had a chance to win. But Hinata knew better. Gokurukon would get his ass handed to him, and then they would follow the trail of dead monsters right to this hide out. She had to take the lord bandit out and now.

Hinata dispersed. She reformed in front of one of the monsters, slicing off its head with her katana before it could react. The other four monsters locked on to her. She dispersed again.

Gokurukon was starting to wake up out of his trance, slowing down the creatures that were coming from his body. Hinata reformed behind another monster, skewering it in the back with her sword until it dropped. She severed the head and kicked it away from the body.

She turned to run at the center of the room toward Gokurukon. The nearest monster grabbed at her, freezing her arm. She made the hand seals, heating her body to counteract the monster's frozen touch. She tossed her katana into her other hand and then sliced off the monster's claw that touched her. She swung again, taking another head.

She went for Gokurukon again. This time, she dispersed and attempted to enter his body. Something blocked her. She felt her self bounce off some kind of invisible barrier that surrounded the bandit lord, preventing her from taking his body.

Reforming, she hacked the last two monsters to pieces angrily, tossing the strewn parts away from each other so the monsters could not reform.

Gokurukon was completely out of his trance by then. No more monster parts were climbing from his body. And the formed monsters, who were clambering out of the cave, had turned around to come at her. "What are you doing Hinata…"

Hinata did not let Gokurukon finish. She stepped forward, ramming her katana into the center of his chest. She pulled the sword out. His body dropped. The monsters in the cavern started to vaporize. Hinata shook her head. "That was too easy. You're not dead yet."

Gokurukon's wounded body melted and deformed into a black clump before vaporizing like his monsters. Hinata re-sheathed her sword and turned to run. It was a transformation. Gokurukon's head was already reforming at the top of the doorway in front of her.

Hinata dropped down on her side and slid out of the room underneath the lord bandit. A long arm stretched from Gokurukon's head, reaching his spiny fingers down, tearing at the side of her face with his long nails as she passed underneath. She dispersed before he could drop on top of her.

She flooded into the body of one of the bandits who was running up the hallway towards the ruckus. She took his chakra and then reformed beyond him, before continuing to run.

More bandits came up the hall. She dispersed, passed them, and then reformed on the other side of the men. She turned and made the water release hand seals, pushing a flood of water into the hallway behind her, sweeping the bandits off of their feet and back towards Gokurukon's cavern.

She continued to run until a set of hands reached out and grabbed her from around a corner. She spun to the right on her heel, unsheathed her katana and swung, just stopping at Akihiro's throat.

The blue haired man opened his eyes wide and put his hands in front of him. "It's me!"

Hinata re-sheathed her sword and then leaned back to look up the hallway that she just ran down. "The water will only hold Gokurukon back for so long. He'll be here in a sec. We gotta go!"

"This way!" Akihiro pointed to another hall. "This tunnel leads out into the City of Falling Boulders. It's large enough that we can lose them in the crowded streets. And there are enough city police around that the bandits won't be able to search for too long."

He looked back at her and said, "your face is bleeding."

Hinata nodded, wiping the blood off of the side of her face. "He got my face as I was running out of the door. It could've been worse."

She and Akihiro ran into the tunnel.

"You weren't able to enter his body, were you?" Akihiro asked over his shoulder.

"Nope." She was hoping for quiet as they ran for their lives.

"I told you there was a reason he wasn't scared of you." Akihiro said. "His good friend Orochimaru knows way too much about your dojutsu."

"…Oh well. It'll take a couple of days for Gokurukon to recover from that futile battle he just fought." Akihiro continued after Hinata did not respond. "It'll give us enough time to get away and hide ourselves well."

"Yep." Hinata did not want to think about the fact that she now had three powerful ninjas on her heels.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for reading if you've made it this far! Umm... I tried to make these chapters bigger, but apparently I'm more computer challenged than I realized. So still a lot of chapters and not many words.

And I still own nothing...

* * *

Eight years later, Naruto stood in front of the mirror and examined himself in his coat. It was the same one that his father wore when he was hokage. "Well this is it!" He said this jovially to no one in particular. Then he paused and looked around the empty room, scratching the back of his head.

"Good luck, Idiot." A voice drifted towards him from the door.

Naruto turned around to find Sasuke leaning on the doorframe fully dressed in his ninja gear.

"Did you just get in town?" Naruto asked, happy to see his old friend.

"Yep. Only stopped off to check in with Sakura and Sarada before I came here." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "The old ball and chain would've been pissed if I missed your wedding and your hokage ceremony."

Naruto turned back around to place the long brimmed hat over his short spikey blonde hair. "Let's hope this works out a lot better."

"You know… I saw her," Sasuke said, cautiously.

"What?!" Naruto turned back around, narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. "What do you mean... you saw her? You just don't see Hinata unless she purposely reveals herself to you."

"Well then she purposely revealed herself to me."

"After all these years… after all the times we got so close to finding her…. why the HELL would she chose a jerk like you to reveal herself to?!" Naruto demanded.

"Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe because she knows that the one way to get your attention is to reveal herself to me."

"And why would she want my attention? I searched for her for years. Why now?"

Sasuke shrugged again. "She's your wife. I can barely figure out mine."

"I'm not sure if I ever knew who she was." Naruto admitted. "The Hinata that I knew was so kind natured that her father disinherited her as the clan heir. How do I reconcile that Hinata with the Hinata, who murdered half of her clan and then abandoned the village… and me for power?"

"People change." Sasuke replied. "You know that better than anyone."

Naruto shook his head. "Not Hinata. She was more steadfast in her beliefs than anyone I know. It was her resolve that got me through the fourth war…"

"So you're always saying." Sasuke said, sounding bored.

"Where was she?" Naruto could not help but be curious… though he had promised himself years ago he would no longer care.

"The Land of Water. But there are rumors that she's not alone." Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto demanded.

"She is traveling with two others."

Bracing himself, Naruto hoped that Sasuke would not say one was a man.

"Well?!" Naruto asked, irritated.

Sasuke did not say anything for awhile. "They say there is a girl who looks like her. The other is male."

Naruto's heart sank into his feet. "So you're saying…"

"I'm saying you need to move on. Find another wife and quit allowing your past to pull you back into obsessing over something that is long gone."

Naruto turned away from Susake. "Well then. Why'd you tell me that you saw her, bastard?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't care, retard."


	34. Chapter 34

Hinata stood at the village wall, waiting for Himawari to scale down and drop to the ground. Though the girl was the spiting image of a ten-year-old Hinata, with her short blue black hair, petite build, white eyes, and soft voice, Himawari's personality and ninja skills were bigger than anything Hinata could have dreamed of at that age.

The children remained with Tsunade until about a year ago when the older kunoichi started to become restless again. Akihiro was killed around the same time. Gokurukon and his bandits pursued them for years after they broke from his gang. Despite this, Akihiro remained loyal to Hinata, following her across the lands and back again.

In an attempt to free themselves, Hinata tried to assassinate the bandit lord multiple times after the first time in his hideout, but without the ability to use her dojutsu, he seemed almost immortal… surviving beheadings, burnings, and drowning. As long as even one of his creatures existed at the time of his death, he could revive himself. And the less monsters that he was controlling, the stronger he became. Hinata and Akihiro kept themselves alive only by being a step ahead at all times. But Gokurukon eventually caught up to Akihiro while Hinata was away visiting her children. Oddly enough, after that the bandit lord disappeared for almost a year.

Since the twins were older and had already developed significant skill as shinobi, Hinata decided to take Himawari and Boruto with her on her travels after Lady Tsunade left the isolation of the mountains in the Land of Lightning. But it had not been easy.

For the most part, Himawari listened to Hinata, wanting more then anything to please her mother so she could stay with her and not go back into hiding. But Hinata was not sure how long this would last as she watched her daughter grow stronger. Naruto and Hinata's daughter was trained mainly by Lady Tsunade after leaving Metok and the iron monks, but along the way, she also learned from many other skilled shinobi under the guise of the former hokage's great niece.

At her young age, Himawari had the strength of three men as well as her adopted and biological grandmothers' tempers, and though it skipped a generation, she also inherited her paternal grandfather's speed and was already learning the body flicker technique. By age eight, she was proficient with her byakugan and the gentle fist technique. She had managed to copy Neji Hyuga's nearly 360 visual field. And due to her speed, her skills with taijutsu and weaponry had long surpassed Hinata even with her mokumokuren.

Himawari's twin, Boruto, did not have nearly as diverse a set of skills as his sister. Like Naruto he had the potential for high level ninjutsu, but also like Naruto, he struggled with it. This was not helped by the fact that he had inherited a dojutsu that at times allowed him to cheat.

Despite his ineptitude with almost everything, Boruto's dojutsu kept him at the same level as Himawari as they grew up together. As a result, Himawari found her brother incredibly frustrating, to the point where they had a relatively hostile relationship… most of the time. Hinata felt she spent more time breaking up fights over the last year then anything else.

Boruto's visual prowess gave him the ability to see seconds into the future like with the sharingan, and to manipulate time, slowing it down and speeding it up for a distance around him. This made Himawari's incredible speed useless when fighting him at close range, as he would just slow her down until she was at normal speed and depending on how much control he had that day, sometimes even slower. Since Himawari relied so heavily on her speed, this evened the fight greatly.

The second ability of Boruto's dojutsu allowed him to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others even from great distances. And not in an illusion but the actual thoughts and feelings of his opponent. He used this to distort Himawari's byakugan and 360 degree sight, which threw her gentle fist technique off balance.

Not being able to use any of her special techniques when fighting her twin, allowed Himawari to hone her basic skills with weapons and taijutsu as well as her strength and strategy. And as she taught them, Lady Tsunade reminded Himawari of this constantly, but the girl still always hated sparring with Boruto anyway.

And Boruto, however, could care less… which pissed Himawari off even more. His only interest was mischief. And his exploits were continuing to get worse.

Once Boruto had a rough location for his victim and had laid eyes on him at least once, he was able to put a thought suggestion in a mind from miles away. This is how he led Sasuke Uchiha to them one day several months ago while they were passing through the Land of Water on the way to the Land of Forests.

Hinata distracted Sasuke by revealing herself to him as Himawari dragged Boruto away, but the call was too close. If Sasuke had seen Boruto, he would have known the truth immediately. And this had not been the first time, Boruto's mischief almost got them caught.

Himawari was content with being her mother's daughter, traveling the country side and staying nowhere too long. Boruto, however, was constantly wondering about his father. And he did everything possible to force Hinata to take him to Naruto.

Hinata tried to stifle this fire by making everything she told Boruto about Naruto as vague as possible. But Boruto eventually put two and two together and figured out that the father, who Hinata rarely spoke of, was the same man that they called the Nine tailed Fox jinchuriki. A man named Naruto Uzumaki who was the hero of the leaf village.

After that, Boruto became obsessed with Naruto. Eventually he began insisting that everyone call him Boruto Uzumaki and not Boruto Hyuga, which was the name that Hinata had given him. Hinata tried to deny that Naruto was their father in an attempt to dissuade Boruto's infatuation. But Boruto looked as much like Naruto's twin as Himawari looked like Hinata, including the whisker marks that brushed across both his cheeks. Also Boruto's visual jutsu allowed him to sense the intentions of other people –like whether they were telling him the truth or lies.

"Where is he? Has he already outed himself?" Himawari asked her mother wryly as she followed Hinata towards the Hyuga compound.

It was not as if Himawari showed no interest in her father, but her needs always seemed to be overshadowed by Boruto's antics. Hinata saw this and she also saw the growing resentment that was forming between her children. She sighed. "No. No one knows he's here yet. I haven't even found him with my byakugan yet, so at least he's keeping himself well hidden."

After Boruto heard about Sasuke, his obsession became even worse. He ran away from Hinata twice in the last four months. The first time was to see Sasuke whom he heard was in a nearby town. The second time was after Kakashi sent the message about Naruto becoming hokage.

Hinata still did not completely understand why Kakashi sent the message. She wondered how far Boruto's dojutsu actually reached. And if he unknowingly influenced the sixth hokage to send the message.

She had thought about returning with Himawari and Boruto to Konohagakure right after the Hyuga clan disbanded. But she had spent nine years away by then. She was scared, and selfishly, she realized returning could mean losing her children too. So she put it off. Still, ever since that day in Uzushiogakure, she knew returning to the village hidden in the leaves was inevitable. So a part of her was relieved when Boruto got so far on his own. Her children needed their father, and she wanted them to have their father. They were becoming very powerful, very quickly, and without anyone to help them control their power. Over the last year, she realized that no matter how she tried to advance herself, they would continue to surpass her.

But she also knew that Naruto running into Boruto on the street was not the way to make this happen. "We need to get to Hanabi's place. We can quickly regroup there and then go after Boruto."

"Ok mom." Himawari nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

Kakashi had an uneasy feeling that he knew the real reason why Hinata showed up in Konohagakure after all this time.

She wrote him in her last message that she was keeping the twins with her. That was about a year ago. Kakashi did not think that was the best idea at the time. He had hoped that Tsunade would put up with the children longer. He could breath easy if one of the sannin was keeping Naruto's offspring out of trouble. But he was not sure that Hinata, even with all her new jutsu, was up for the job.

Scanning his surroundings closely as he walked through the village towards Naruto's house, he wondered how big a mess this situation was about to create. Any sight of a blonde headed child, who looked about ten, caused him to jump out of his skin. He hoped he would stumble across the boy before Naruto did.

But despite his reputation, Boruto was already a skilled shinobi. Though he was almost certain the kid was around, he could see no signs of him. Boruto only knew of two people in the village besides his father, this was Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi was certain he would latch on to one of them and follow them until they led him to his father.

Sasuke had just arrived back in town. Perhaps the boy was following him.

Then Kakashi spotted Naruto making his way up the street towards him, but he was cut off by Guy. "Kakashi! Ooops! I mean Lord sixth! Got time for a work out? For old times sake –before you retire."

Kakashi attempted to side step the overly enthusiastic royal pain in the butt. "I'm busy."

"You should never be too busy for a work out!"

Guy was in a wheelchair permanently after the war, but he still rolled himself around the village "working out". And his protégé, Lee, had managed to produce a spawn who was the spiting image of both him and Guy with the same annoying determination.

"Well despite that, I'm too busy right now." Kakashi grumbled and finally maneuvered his way around Guy's wheelchair. He spotted Naruto again. The blonde man was now looking around the street frantically. Then Naruto took off running into the crowd. Kakashi's heart sank. "Shit!"

Kakashi sped off after Naruto with Guy wheeling behind him shouting, "No fair! You said you didn't want to work out! KAKASHI!"


	36. Chapter 36

Naruto stepped out in the street and sniffed at the air. It was a beautiful spring day and he was determined to enjoy it. He waved at a group of women who stood across the street eyeing him.

"Hi Naruto! Congratulations!" They called, making their way towards him.

He was used to women approaching him. It had been happening ever since he came back from the fourth war and even more intensely after he was named the next hokage. After years of chasing Hinata without any results, he had thought about what it would be like to be with another woman, but that always ended up going no where. And he found himself back at home alone in bed, dreaming about a woman with blue black hair and white eyes.

Now Naruto thought again about what Sasuke said earlier. It had been over ten years and he did need to move on. Maybe he should actually go out on a date. He started to rub the back of his head, and then he ran smack into something.

He looked down at a ten-year-old version of himself sitting on the ground. Or it would have been him at ten… if his spikey blonde hair were shaved into a Mohawk and he wore a black sweat suit with a pink flipped collar.

Naruto shook his head. Had he fallen into a genjutsu? He leaned forward to inspect the boy on the ground. But the boy scooted back, a mixed look of apprehension and surprise plastered on the kid's face. Naruto reached out to touch the kid and make sure he was real. The boy's large blue eyes opened up even wider, and he scrambled up and away from Naruto, disappearing into the crowded street.

Naruto asked one of the women around him. "Did you just see that boy?"

The woman laughed. "What boy?"

Naruto waved absentmindedly at her. "Never mind. Excuse me."

He started to move through the crowd until he caught sight of the back of the boy's head. He shouted, "Wait!"

The boy turned and spotted Naruto coming, and then he took off again, this time with Naruto frantically following after him. "HEY! Stop that boy!"

Naruto was yelling at anyone who would listen. Eventually some nearby jonin grabbed hold of the boy's collar. It took two of them to keep the kid from kicking and punching his way out of their grasp.

The boy yelled, "Put me down! Put me down! Do you know who I am? I'm Boruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto stopped in place. He had seen this scene before. Almost twenty years ago when he used to pull pranks around the village. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. No, you're not dreaming." Kakashi said resigned, as he stepped up next to Naruto.

Naruto turned to acknowledge his teacher. "Oh Lord Sixth, I didn't see you. So… you see that boy too? This isn't a genjutsu?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Kakashi said. "That's Boruto –your son."

At that moment Hinata and Himawari appeared out of nowhere. The ten-year-old girl punched the two jonin in the stomach, surprising them and sending them flying. The men dropped Boruto who was caught by Hinata and swiftly whisked away.

"I thought she was going to let me handle this." Kakashi growled under his breath.

But Naruto had lost all of his common sense at that point. He roared in frustration, transforming into tailed beast mode. Two enormous fully formed chakra hands reached out and grabbed Hinata, Boruto and Himawari from mid air. The two children struggled, but Hinata did not flinch. She allowed Naruto to bring her back towards him and then set her facing him on the ground.

Confused by her mother's choice to surrender so easily, Himawari looked up at Hinata with large white eyes. "Mom? Let's go!"

But Hinata only put Boruto down, letting him fall to his feet. The blonde boy echoed his sister. "Mom? Are you ok?"

Naruto mouthed the words, "Mom", now understanding the situation fully. Sasuke had said Hinata was traveling with two others. A young girl who looked like her. And a male… which must have been the blonde boy. What was his name? Bor-u-to.

"Naruto. I can explain." Hinata started.

Naruto had transformed back. His blue eyes not angry but full of shock and pain. All he could do was ask, "Why?"

"Maybe we should go inside." Kakashi suggested. "Talk about this somewhere less public."

This lit the match. Naruto turned on Kakashi in a rage. "You knew didn't you?! You knew from the very beginning that she didn't die that night! When I asked you where you went, you claimed that you were out searching for her body. You let me believe she was dead… And you knew she was pregnant… AND YOU LET HER LEAVE THE VILLAGE WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "I didn't have a choice, Naruto…"

"Oh you had a choice old man! You could've told me at anytime during the last eleven years that I had two children growing up in the world without me!" Naruto was snarling at Kakashi, his face looked more fox then human.

"Naruto. Let me explain. Don't be mad at Lord Kakashi…" Hinata broke off as Naruto glared down at her with pure hate.

"You took the one thing from me that you knew meant the most. You were my family –they are my family! There is nothing you can say to me that makes this right!"

Himawari and Boruto ran in front of their mother trying to protect her.

"Don't you ever talk to my mom that way. You jerk!" Boruto yelled at Naruto and he began punching and kicking at his father. Naruto did not do much to prevent his son from whaling on him. He just continued to stare icily at Hinata, who had tears streaming down her face.

That is when Sasuke appeared. He snatched Boruto off of Naruto and set the kid back with Hinata. Then he pulled at his friend until Naruto was following him out of the street. He turned back to Kakashi and Hinata and said, "just give him some space. He'll see you when he's ready."


	37. Chapter 37

Betrayal was never any easier on the betrayer then it was on the betrayed.

Hinata was locked in a cell. She did not struggle, and she instructed Himawari and Boruto to cooperate too. Kakashi was basically immune to any blame because of his position as hokage, and Hinata refused to name him as a conspirator anyway. She took full blame for everything.

Now she sat with her back to the cell wall. Her arms were tied around her so she could not use any hand seals. She did not need hand seals to use her visual jutsu. But Konoha was catching on to the mechanics of the mokumokuren quickly, so they put her in a solid cell.

Food trays had started to pile up. She counted six. Breakfast and dinner. That meant it had been three days. She wondered where her children were. Had they been getting to know their father?

The cell door opened and Sakura walked in. Hinata had not seen her in eleven years, but the woman had not changed much. Her features were slightly matured, and she had a couple of hard lines around her eyes already. But she was still beautiful and her hair was still pink.

Sakura did not say anything. She walked in and sat down next to Hinata against the wall. Finally, she said, "That day… you were actually pregnant weren't you?"

"Yes." Hinata responded.

"And you did this because you were trying to protect your children and Naruto? Huh?"

"Yes." Hinata said again. She turned her head and looked at Sakura's face. "Did Kakashi…"

"Yes." Sakura said matter-of-factly. "But I didn't need the story. I know you. So I know why you would do something like this."

Sakura turned her body towards Hinata. She ran her fingers over the scar on Hinata's left eyelid. "Naruto is rightfully angry, but he knows you too. He'll come around to the same conclusion eventually."

Hinata sighed, taking in a deep breath. She was not too sure about that.

….

Four more days past. Finally, on the seventh day a guard came for Hinata.

"The hokage has summoned you." The ninja untied Hinata's arms. "Don't try anything Lady Hinata."

Hinata nodded. She looked at the leaf ninja. No one called her "Lady Hinata" outside of the Hyuga family.

She followed the ninja up and out of the dungeon and towards the hokage's office. Did the hokage ceremony continue as planned? She had no idea what had happened during the last week, so she was not sure if it was Kakashi or Naruto who was summoning her. A part of her hoped it was Kakashi. After witnessing the look of hatred and pain on his face during their last encounter, she was not ready to face Naruto again.

"Lord Hokage, Lady Hinata." The ninja announced, as they entered the room. Hinata spotted Naruto standing at the window with his back turned towards them. He was wearing his hokage coat. His short spikey blonde hair was contained by his head band. Like Sakura, he had matured over the last decade. His thin frame had filled out completely, and he looked like a fully grown man. It suited him well. He was even more handsome then she remembered.

Hinata began to self consciously brush out the tangles in her own long black hair with her fingers. She remembered the scars on her face. The one over her eye from the mokumokuren and the one down her cheek from Gokurukon. She had a few more that she received later while running from the bandits. She looked down at her dirty ninja gear. She still had on the black body suit and jacket that she was wearing when she arrived. Her clothes were covered with soot now from lying in the cell for seven days. This was not how she had wanted to meet her husband again.

But Naruto did not turn around and look at her. He said to the guard, "Leave me with my wife. And no one is to come in this room –no matter what."

"Yes sir." The ninja said, hesitantly before he bowed and left.

Hinata heard the chilliness in Naruto's voice, but she was not afraid of him. She stood there and waited for him to speak… or move.

Naruto did not move for a long while, but eventually he did turn around. His face was expressionless. His blue eyes were hard, very unlike the Naruto, who Hinata use to know. He began to talk, but not directly to Hinata. "The twins are staying with Sakura. Sasuke took them there after that day in the street. I've been spending a lot of time with them –well as much as I can with my new position. They're good kids. Much brighter and more talented then I was at their age. Old Lady Tsunade has been a good teacher."

Naruto paused, now he focused on Hinata, though it seemed to frustrate him to have to do so. "…But they miss you, and they need their mother back. I won't be the one who keeps a child from his or her parent."

He paused again making sure this last point hit home. Hinata felt the jab, a flash of pain crossing her face.

Naruto continued. "So I'm letting you go… You can stay at my house. I hardly use it anyway."

"What about…" Hinata started.

Naruto raised his hand at her for silence. "That's all I can give you right now."

"Naruto I'm sor…" Hinata tried again, stepping forward.

Naruto laughed a hard humorless laugh. "You know, for a second I wasn't sure if I had a heart anymore. I thought you may have destroyed it completely. Before I turned around and looked at you, I wasn't certain if I was going to kill you or set you free.

But you can thank your children for the little forgiveness I have left. They are the only reason you are still alive."

Hinata stepped back at the force of his words. She felt a part of her die in that second. She had known Naruto was angry and hurt –angrier than she had ever seen him. But a part of her had still thought he would eventually forgive her. Particularly after he heard the story. Sakura said Kakashi told him the entire story. But Naruto's words and the look on his face had virtually killed the last of Hinata's hopes.

"And don't you dare think of leaving with our children again." Naruto continued. "You can leave without them if you want to go. I might not be able to track you, but I can track them. If you try to take them from me again, I will hunt you to the end of the earth, and I won't hesitate to kill you a second time."

Naruto called the guard back in to escort Hinata to his house.

….

Naruto leaned back in the hokage's chair with his eyes closed. He was supposed to go visit Himawari and Boruto in a few minutes, but he was not looking forward to seeing Hinata. As much as he wanted to hate her, all he could feel was this deep aching pain. Hearing Kakashi's account of what really happened all those years ago just made things worse. Now he hated himself as much as he wanted to hate Hinata. Why hadn't she trusted him the way she had trusted Kakashi to take care of her? Why hadn't he seen all of the signs that were right there in front of him? He knew their entire relationship was based on Hinata's willingness to sacrifice everything for him, but he never thought she would take it this far.

After releasing her from jail, he threatened her life only because he wanted to hurt her as much as he was hurting. He knew he would kill himself before he hurt Hinata. But seeing her standing there with pain in her eyes, pleading for him to forgive her, was not satisfying at all. It just reminded him how much he used to love her.

Naruto sighed. How much he still loved her.

"Naruto. You're starting to act too much like me." Sasuke's deep voice found him from the doorway again.

Naruto sat up. "So you're back already. Good."

He was relieved to see Sasuke had come back so quickly. He had no one else to talk to who would not try to talk to him about Hinata.

"You're supposed to be the nice idiot. I'm the intelligent jerk. You're really starting to piss me off now."

"Yea. Well. I have more important things to deal with then other people's hurt feelings." Naruto frowned, looking down at all the papers on his desk. "I'm going to visit Himawari and Boruto in a few minutes. I've been seeing them everyday… And to be honest, it's not been going well."

At least it had not been going well with Himawari. The girl wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Boruto was angry about how Naruto treated Hinata at first, but he got past his initial feelings quickly after Naruto promised to teach him the rasengan. They had been meeting at the practice field everyday. Boruto dragging and bribing Himawari out there to sit on the side, pouting and refusing to speak to her father. But today it was too cold and raining, so he had to meet them at the house.

He thought about changing plans and sending word for them to meet him at Ichiraku's. But Sakura nixed that plan when she heard it. She invited herself and Sarada over for dinner and threatened to punch Naruto in the face if he did not show up on time.

"I know." Sasuke said. "I was enlisted to make sure you showed up to dinner."

Naruto sighed. "And you actually listened?"

Sasuke moved further into the office. "I was coming here anyway. I came back early because I need to speak to you about something."

"We'll talk about it on the way." Naruto nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

The sight of Naruto and Sasuke walking down the street side by side drew a lot of stares and some camera clicks. The two greatest shinobi in the land, together in the same place, was definitely news worthy.

Naruto tipped his hokage hat with a friendly smile for the passersby. "What did you need to speak about?"

Next to him, Sasuke scowled at anyone who dared to come too close. "I think your wife may have more troubles than she's been letting on."

"What do you mean?!" Naruto demanded. He was angered by the fact that this conservation had somehow circled back to Hinata.

"You remember Gokurukon. That bandit, she was with, when we almost found her years ago. There are reports of a gang of bandits who have completely desolated a couple of towns in the Land of Water." Sasuke said. "The buildings, the crop fields, and the people."

"You think Gokurukon has something to do with that?"

"I think he was looking for her." Sasuke replied. "All of the survivors of these attacks say the gang was asking about a female rogue shinobi traveling with two ninja children. There aren't many of those."

"And, there is something else… something more worrisome."

"There's more?!" Naruto roared.

"The gang appears to have a connection to Orochimaru."

…

Himawari was happy to see Sarada and Sakura when they arrived. She and Sarada were instant friends from the moment Himawari moved into Sarada's room, while the twins stayed at the Uchiha house temporarily.

Even after Hinata was released and the twins moved with her into the Uzumaki house, Himawari met up with Sarada every afternoon after the ninja academy let out. Next week, Himawari and Boruto would enroll at the academy too, and by Tsunade's recommendation, they could start among their peers and not go through remediation.

"My father is home and showing up to dinner." Sarada said glumly to Himawari once they were alone in her room. They had slammed the door in Boruto's face after he insisted on following them. Though he constantly claimed he could not stand to be around Sarada, he always seemed to be present in her space.

Himawari lay back on her bed. "What's he like? Your dad, I mean. Boruto is almost as obsessed with him as he is with the hokage."

Himawari refused to call Naruto, "Dad". She also refused to change her name from Hyuga to Uzumaki.

"A certified jerk. Obnoxious. Never around." Sarada complained. "I'm not sure why my mother married him."

"Sounds like my da.. I mean the hokage." Himawari replied. "He's coming too."

"I know. My mom practically threatened to kill Uncle Naruto if he didn't show up." Sarada said, laughing. "He wanted you and Boruto to meet him at Ichiraku's… the ramen place."

"Fat chance I'd show my face at any restaurant he was at!" Himawari yelled, sitting up and punching a large crack into her back board. "Oops!"

Sarada eyed the crack. "You're almost as strong as my mom. I guess training under a former hokage and one of the sannin helps. You guys are starting at the academy next week, huh?"

"Yep." Himawari said hopefully. "I just hope my dopey brother doesn't embarrass me."

….

Boruto sat on the stoop outside the Uzumaki house. He mumbled to himself. "Those dumb girls –nothing but a pain in the butt."

"Eh! Boruto!" A voice came from the other side of the fence. It was Shikadai Nara.

"Eh! Shikadai!"

"Want a game of Tetan?" Shikadai was obsessed with hand held games and had passed a bit of his obsession to Boruto in the short amount of time that they had known each other.

"Sure. I have time while I wait for my dad to show up." Boruto said.

Shikadai hopped the fence and came over to the stoop, handing Boruto one of his game modules. "Your dad is coming to your house this evening, eh?"

"Yea. Hopefully my mom doesn't run him off again. She can be a bit scary when she's mad."

"You haven't seen my mom when she's mad." Shikadai sighed.

"Sarada is here too –with Himawari, upstairs."

"Oh. You seem to be hanging around with Sarada a lot." Shikadai commented.

"I ain't hanging around her! She's hanging around me!" Boruto retorted, annoyed. "I can't help it that I have a harpy for a sister who collects harpy friends!"

"I dare you to say that to their faces." Shikadai puffed.

"I would any day, any time!" Though Boruto knew he would not. Himawari could hammer him into the ground. She had before.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the yard at that moment.

"Eh! Pops!" Boruto called waving his hand excitedly. "Eh! Uncle Sasuke!"

"Eh Uncles!" Shikadai called. "See ya Boruto!"

Shikadai waved and then hopped back over the fence.

Naruto smiled at Boruto as he passed him, ruffling his son's hair with his bandaged hand. "Eh! Boruto!"

Boruto followed Naruto and Sasuke in the house. "We're having ramen Pops! Mom's special recipe. She said it was your favorite."

"Smells good." Naruto sniffed at the room and looked over at Hinata who was standing in the kitchen.

Then he said, "I need to speak with your mother and your aunt and uncle about something important. Run upstairs and get washed up. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

Boruto complained, disappointed. "Why can't I stay and hear too?"

"Boruto!" Hinata warned, her white eyes sharpening.

"Ok! Ok!" Boruto grumbled and then he stomped up the stairs.


	39. Chapter 39

….

Sakura crossed the room and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. "I see you were able to get him here."

Naruto took off his hokage hat and coat and set them on the back of the couch. "Sasuke had news to tell me. News about our esteemed Lady Hinata over there."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She looked angrily back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. "What are you going on about Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hinata had gone back to stirring the pot of ramen and trying to make herself as unavailable to the current conversation as possible. She had a pretty good idea what Sasuke had discovered. And it was confirmed by Naruto's next question.

"What is your connection to Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura scoffed. "Hinata would never get in bed with the likes of him. Not after what he did to Sasuke."

"He did nothing to me." Sasuke corrected gruffly. "I chose to follow him because I wanted the power he could give me."

"And you, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned with her hands on her hips. A fierce look flashed across her face. "No. I was not a student of Orochimaru if that's what you're implying. When I first became a rogue ninja, I ran with a gang of bandits who worked with him from time to time. When he discovered who I was and that I had acquired the mokumokuren from Tenori, he became interested in me. So interested he eventually discovered that I had given birth to two children. Of course by this time, Boruto and Himawari were with Lady Tsunade, so that kept him away. But he approached me several times. I couldn't figure out what his interest was."

She stopped and went back to stirring the pot.

"There's more to this story, I'm sure!" Naruto challenged.

Hinata threw a death stare at Naruto. He pinned his lips together not prepared for this reaction. She said, "You know all about Himawari's abilities. You know just how prodigious she is. But you haven't questioned Boruto's abilities at all. Probably because he seems so much like you."

Naruto looked confused. "He's can make multiple shadow clones. He's great with taijutsu. And he's starting to pick up the rasengan. What more is there?"

"He's part Hyuga." Hinata replied.

"He doesn't have the byakugan." Naruto said. "He told me that."

"No. But he does have a dojutsu." Hinata continued. "He never tells anyone about it. Which is why I thought it was so strange that Orochimaru knew about his power."

"What is this dojutsu?" Sasuke asked. As a Uchiha who had gained several different dojutsu himself, he was as knowledgeable about visual jutsu as anyone could be.

"It's something new." Hinata said. "Something unique to him. He doesn't know how to control it well yet. But when he gets it to work, he can manipulate time… speed things up… slow them down, and he can see seconds into the future… kind of like with the sharingan.

But that's not the troubling part. He also has demonstrated an ability to sense people's emotions and thoughts and to be able manipulate them. Not in an illusion like with the average sharingan… he can actually change their subconscious thoughts and feelings. That is how he led you to us in the Land of Water, Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back and shrugged. "I told you I saw her there, but I don't remember doing anything that seemed against my own will."

"He puts small suggestions in your mind. Someone who knew nothing about his ability wouldn't even realize what he's doing." Hinata replied. "Lady Tsunade thought that Boruto could only do this with people who he had actually laid eyes on before. But after Lord Kakashi sent the message that brought him here, I'm not so sure about that any more."

Naruto frowned. "So you think he alerted Orochimaru to his power?"

"Not on purpose. But when he's sleeping, he has no control over the ability. He tends to exact his will subconsciously and for miles. He has done it to me before. Brought me back to the mountains when I was trying to head to the sea." Hinata said. "With the amount of chakra he has, he could manipulate someone in the leaf village while we were still in the Land of Water."

"Orochimaru wants his eye." Naruto concluded, sitting down at the table. He knew his children were going to be complicated, but he had not expected them to be this complicated.

"He most likely wants to raise him and take his body." Sasuke countered. "Like with me."

Sasuke looked curiously at Hinata. "Has the sannin ever actually made contact with Boruto?"

"No." Hinata said. "Boruto is afraid of Orochimaru. Lady Tsunade made sure of that. He would have told me or her if the snake appeared."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again.

"What are you getting at?!" Naruto demanded of Sasuke.

"It's not usually Orochimaru's style to attack and force a victim to come with him. He usually appears quietly and promises them something. Maybe places a curse mark on them." Sasuke said. "You should inspect Boruto thoroughly. If he has a curse mark, he won't tell you anything truthful."

"I and Lady Tsunade have inspected him regularly." Hinata stated. "Like I said I've worked with Orochimaru before. I know how he works.

But I made a mistake when I took the twins with me last year. I should've let Lady Tsunade take them on her travels. He's not afraid of me like he is another sannin.

When I kept Himawari and Boruto with me, Orochimaru started to become bolder. He put a large bounty on my head. In an attempt to either get rid of me or manipulate me. That's when Gokurukon began to search for me again."

"They wouldn't dare come to Konohagakure." Sakura said.

"No. But Orochimaru would." Sasuke said. "He's done it before. And he's not scared of Naruto –or me."

"But he should be!" Naruto banged his fist on the table. "Particularly if he is after my son."

"Sasuke is right." Hinata agreed. "Orochimaru will come back to Konoha eventually. If Boruto is what he wants, he'll find a way."

"But he won't come head on." Sasuke continued. "He knows he can't beat Naruto in a head to head fight. He'll send something big to distract us and then he'll find a way to get Boruto alone."

"Well, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on him then." Naruto said. He looked at Hinata. "I guess that means I'm moving back into the house."

….

Sasuke had always enjoyed a quiet dinner, but this was just plain ridiculous. Boruto was still stewing from being sent to his room earlier. Himawari and Sarada were staring daggers at their respective fathers and refusing to say a word. Naruto was in a bad mood after deciding he would have to move in with Hinata. Hinata… well Hinata was Hinata. And Sakura was attempting to talk to Sasuke which usually ended up going nowhere.

Sasuke sighed. He buried his head in his bowl of ramen in order to get through this very uncomfortable dinner. And Sakura wonders why he stays away.

After dinner, he went outside for some much needed air. And he found that he was not alone. Boruto was standing by the back fence throwing stones in the small pond behind the house.

Though the kid looked and acted like Naruto version 2.0, Sasuke could not help but notice how many similarities were starting to pile up between himself and Boruto. Sasuke had never felt connected to much –not even to his own wife and daughter. But he did feel a connection to Boruto.

"Eh Uncle!" Boruto greeted Sasuke jovially as the man approached.

Sasuke nodded and then sat down on a bench nearby where Boruto stood. "Let me ask you a question kid?"

"Huh?" Boruto responded only half listening.

"Why don't you ever tell anyone about your dojutsu?"

Boruto's back tensed up. "My mom told you about my jutsu?"

"She told me you used it on me to get me to the Land of Water."

Boruto looked ashamed, and just like Naruto, he started rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to know about you and my pops. No harm meant."

"Did you use it on Kakashi too?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Boruto half shrugged and half shook his head. "I don't think so… I mean I had weird dream about this white haired guy with a mask and sharingan eyes. I didn't know who he was at the time. Then a few days later a message came about my pops becoming hokage. I ran away from my mom and came here. Then I found out that the white haired guy was the sixth hokage who had been sending messages to my ma this whole time."

"What about Orochimaru?"

Now true fear flashed across Boruto's face. He said quickly, "I've never seen him! And hope I never do! Grandma Tsunade makes him sound like some sort of vampire zombie creature."

"Have you had any dreams about snakes? Or people with black marks on their skin?"

Boruto shook his head. "Nah."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "But you still haven't told me why you don't tell any one about your dojutsu?"

"Well… when I first got it, I was too scared to. Then when I started to learn how to use it, I figured out it works better when people don't know about it."

"You mean when you are controlling people and making them do things they don't want to do?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Hey! That's not the only thing that it does and I only use that part when it's a true emergency!" Boruto yelled defensively.

"What was the emergency when you called me to the Land of Water?"

Boruto looked down at his feet and did not respond.

"I'm only saying this to you because I've been down that dark path that seems to be calling to you now. Don't use your ability too freely –that type of power can change you and it always comes with a price." Sasuke stood up and stretched. "Oh yea. After you've mastered the rasengan come and find me, I'm taking you as my student."

Boruto's eyes opened wide. Sasuke had not planned to say this when he first sat down. He had considered it after Hinata spoke about Boruto's dojutsu and Orochimaru's interest in him. But after hearing Boruto's answers to his questions, Sasuke knew he had to take Naruto's son under his wing. Boruto had both of his parent's naivety without either of their strong wills. That combination could end badly if corrupted by the likes of Orochimaru. Sasuke was determined to make sure the kid did not fall to the dark side.


	40. Chapter 40

Naruto knocked on the door to his house later that night. It was midnight. He had a meeting after dinner and a bunch of paperwork to catch up on. Then he grabbed a bag of clothes from his temporary quarters at the academy and came back to the Uzumaki house.

Hinata opened the door. She had her long hair tied up on top of her head, and her skin was glistening and wet beneath her tank top and shorts like she had just come out of the shower.

"Naruto." She stepped to the side to let him in.

"Hinata." He nodded quietly at her and walked through the door. They stood awkwardly looking at each other for a few seconds before Hinata said, "Naruto, maybe we should talk about… everything."

"It's late. I'll take the bed in the office." Naruto said, ignoring her.

"Boruto is in that room… sorry. It's just easier if the twins don't share a room." Hinata said apologetically. "You can have your room back. I'll take the couch."

"No." Naruto walked further into the house and flopped his stuff down on the couch. "I'll take the couch."

Hinata looked uncertain. "Are you sure…"

"It's my house and I say I'm taking the couch!" Naruto growled, irritated. This reminded him of a moment a long time ago when he and Hinata's openhandedness was made into a joke, and that was really pissing him off.

Hinata raised her hands in surrender. "I'm going upstairs to bed then."

"Great." Naruto settled down on the couch.

He waited until Hinata left the room, and then he took off his headband and his orange button down shirt and his undershirt. He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. It had been a long day.

Seconds later he felt cold metal against his throat. He opened his eyes in shock.

"Don't move." Hinata's voice hissed softly from behind him.

"What ARE you doing?!" Naruto demanded. "Are you crazy!?"

She put her mouth to his ear. She whispered. "If you aren't going to give me a conversation willing, then I'll fight you for it."

"You won't win." Naruto snapped bluntly. He moved to sit up, but Hinata pressed the kunai down against his throat harder, drawing a small amount of blood. "Ouch!"

"Don't you dare underestimate me, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata snapped back. "I'm a lot stronger then I use…"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her over the back of the couch and up onto his back. He flipped her down on the couch, pinning both of her arms with his right forearm. Hinata dispersed. Reforming in a crouched position on the coffee table. She held the kunai ready.

Naruto looked up at her and scowled. "What do you hope to gain from this? All you're doing is irritating me even more."

Hinata tossed the kunai so it whizzed right by his head and stuck in the wall behind him. Naruto did not flinch. She narrowed her eyes and lunged at him, swinging herself around his body to his back in order to grab him in a chokehold from behind. She wrapped her legs around his muscular torso and squeezed. Naruto created a shadow clone behind the couch, who pulled Hinata off the real Naruto forcefully. Naruto's clone overpowered Hinata, grabbing her and tossing her away. She dispersed again mid air, reforming in a seated position on the dining table.

Both Naruto and the shadow clone stomped towards Hinata, yelling. "You're getting nowhere –give up! You'll just wake up the kids."

"They're not here. Himawari and Boruto are with Sakura and Sasuke tonight. We needed to talk this out. ALONE. FIRST." The force of Hinata's stare matched Naruto and his clone. She hopped onto the tips of her toes in a crouched position on the table, while pulling her katana out of thin air. She sliced Naruto's shadow clone through the throat in one motion. The clone disappeared. Hinata flipped the sword over in her hand and then slid it back behind her shoulder. It disappeared again.

Hinata activated her byakugan, jumped off the table, and came at Naruto with her fists. He dodged, knocking her fists away. She was attempting to hit his chakra points. They danced around each other, jabbing and dodging, until Naruto created two clones at her flanks, who came at her in attempt to grab her arms. She shot two sideways air jabs, which sent the clones flying into the walls of the house before they could reach her. The house shook with the power of the collisions.

Hinata dispersed again. Reforming behind Naruto but coming face to face with another clone who stood back to back with him.

The clone yelled, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Hinata yelled back, "And I want you to fight me!"

Pulling her cloaked katana again, she swiveled and cut down the clone. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this right! Just don't shut me out forever!"

As his clone disappeared, Naruto dropped down into a spin kick to knock Hinata off her feet. Hinata flipped over him, using his shoulder as a spring point before landing gracefully on her feet behind him. As she landed, she stabbed her sword into the floor boards, swinging around it to face Naruto as he stood up. She grabbed up the sword and held the blade to his back. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Naruto yelled back angrily. Every bit of the anger, pain, frustration, sadness, and fear that he had felt for the last eleven years surfaced. He turned on the sword, allowing it to graze his body and roared in Hinata's face. She stepped back, thrown off balance by the force.

In a rage, Naruto changed to tailed beast mode, Kurama's yellow chakra surrounded him. It grasped hold of Hinata, slamming her against the wall, hard. The house shook again with the impact, knocking down all the pictures on the walls in a huge crash! This knocked the wind out of Hinata. She coughed and spit up blood.

Stunned by what he had just done, Naruto transformed back, "Hinata?!"

Hinata's eyes rolled back into her head and her body slumped to the ground. Naruto ran and caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. Her body was limp in his arms. "Hinata! Wake up! Don't do this! Don't you leave me again!"

He leaned forward, listening to her chest for breath sounds. Then he heard her soft voice, say, "I'm ok, Naruto."

He sat up bringing Hinata up with him in a hug. He held her tight. "Thank god! I'm so sorry. I would have… if you… I didn't mean…"

"You're bleeding Naruto." She said this before he could finish. Forgetting her own bruised ribs, she reached out and placed her hand over Naruto's bleeding cut to heal it. "I'm the one who is sorry… for everything."

Naruto looked down at the shallow wound across his shoulder and chest, which was just made by Hinata's sword, and then he looked at Hinata as she gazed regretfully at his cut skin. She looked up into his eyes. Her white eyes were completely full of her need for his forgiveness, and Naruto felt a craving start deep inside of him. It was a craving that he was having trouble controlling. He had felt this insistent hunger many times while she was gone, with nothing to satisfy it. But now that she was here. Right there in front of him. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her right at that moment. He wanted to devour her. And this desire for her began to overtake all of the other emotions he had just felt so strongly. He could do nothing but give into himself. He pressed his lips against the top of Hinata's head, pulling out the clip that held up what was left of her bun. Her long black hair fell around them. He whispered huskily, "it doesn't matter."

He moved her hand away from his chest and lifted her face towards his face with his left hand. His grip was so tight Hinata was certain he was going to break her jaw. Hungrily, he placed his lips on her lips and parted them, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Now Hinata gave into Naruto. He lay her back on the couch kissing her deeper. His tongue revisiting every centimeter of her familiar mouth.

He moved his urgent kisses to her neck, ripping her tank top open and freeing her breasts. He grasped both of her breasts, taking them into his mouth, moving his tongue up and down her nipples until he felt them grow hard and her body spasm with pleasure.

Next, Naruto ripped Hinata's cotton shorts off, roughly pulling her down to the edge of the couch, so he could bury his face between her legs. Hinata's back arched in response, as she pressed down against Naruto's active tongue. Electric shocks of pleasure ran up and down her body.

She moaned, running her hand through his blonde hair. Hinata attempted to pull him up on to her, wanting to feel him inside of her again, after so much time apart.

But Naruto resisted using his tongue to incapacitate Hinata's body again. She pleaded for him now… begged for him. He continued to resist, letting the sounds of her intense desire wash over and electrify every inch of his own body, growing his longing for her until he could no longer withstand it. Then he moved on top of her and pushed his pants down, not bothering to take them all the way off before thrusting into her so deep that she cried out in ecstasy.

He moved his body against her, grabbed her hips, and pulled her up and over his body, so she was on top of him. Now she rode him face to face as he sat on the couch and activated her byakugan. Chakra points were not just for fighting. It was her turn.

As she moved her body up and down, the way she knew he liked it, she applied pressure to his pleasure points. Then she activated her mokumokuren to mix some of her own chakra with his chakra, allowing her hands to dissipate and flow into him, applying enough intensity to each of Naruto's centers that his face went wild. She could feel him grow and harden inside of her until he stretched her. Hinata moaned with pleasure as the sensation intensified inside of her, but she was not ready for him to cum. She hit the last point to prevent his explosion. She leaned forward to whisper lustfully in his ear. "Not yet."

Naruto growled in response. His eyes changing from human to fox. Losing all control over the rest of his body, Naruto changed to beast mode enveloping not just himself but Hinata as well, until they both glowed bright yellow with Kurama's dense chakra. They had done this before, but it had never been so out of control. Neither one of them was sure that they would survive the peak that they were about to hit.

Riding him harder, Hinata's backbone arched all the way back until her breasts pointed to the ceiling. Her hips continued to move urgently to Naruto's grunts and curses. And she felt her own pleasure heighten to the point that she thought it was going to explode right out of her. Then they did explode. Both she and Naruto dispersed, mixing their chakra together on the microscopic level. Intertwining themselves together to the point that they could no longer be distinguished as two people. They bounced around the room together, dispersing and reforming, shaking the floor and causing cracks in the walls until their peak was hit. And then finally they snapped apart with Hinata lying on top of Naruto, both of them dripping with sweat.


	41. Chapter 41

_Dark forms with deep bright red eyes rambled towards Hinata in the dimly lit hall._

 _She slid out her cloaked katana, the sword becoming visible only as she sliced through the first distorted form coming at her. She dropped down as a large black claw came at the right side of her head, spinning on the ground, slicing through the next two forms to her right._

 _A monster to her left grabbed her arm. Its claw burning like ice on her skin. She felt her arm start to freeze. In response her skin flared with fire melting away the ice. She tossed her katana into her other hand. It disappeared mid air. Reappearing as she caught it lightly with her unaffected hand and ran the monster through with the sword._

 _More monsters came at her. She stepped back, holstering her sword so it vanished again. She made the hand seals for fire release. She blew out a large blast of fire, setting all the monsters in front of her aflame. She stepped back again, this time making the hands seals for wind release blowing on the fire and extending the flames back to the monsters behind the first rows of monsters._

 _She was knocked down as a tall gray man came from the rows of burning monsters. Multiple versions of his spiny hands and arms reached from the ground and the ceiling and walls, binding her body to the ground. The man sat on top of her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped, "uuhhh!"_

 _The gray man leaned forward and pinned her hands down with his hands, so she could not draw her sword. She attempted to disperse, but something was blocking her jutsu. The man stared down at her, his eyes looking like black holes with tiny glowing pinpoints of red at the center. Gokurukon hissed, "I want your eye Hinata."_

 _Then his mouth opened wide until it appeared to take over his entire face and neck. Orochimaru's head slid out of the gray man's mouth, then his white arms came out of the distorted body, reaching down to claw out Hinata's left eye. "After that… I'll take Boruto's eye too."_

Hinata awoke up with a start. She found herself back in the living room lying next to Naruto on the couch. She wiped the sweat from her brow and moved her damp hair out of her face. Quietly she slipped from underneath Naruto's arm, so not to disturb him, and grabbed his orange shirt from the floor.

She walked outside into the backyard barefoot and wearing Naruto's shirt. She closed her eyes and let the cool night air blow against her face, whipping her hair around her. It felt good against her hot skin, slowing down her racing heart.

Her nightmares had been getting worse ever since she arrived back at Konohagakure. The dreams were usually about Gokurukon, but more recently the dreams had also included Orochimaru.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into the warmth of Naruto's body. He kissed her head and then nuzzled her neck, whispering into her ear, "I've slept without you for eleven years. I don't want to anymore –come back to bed."

Hinata turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him.

Naruto reached up the shirt that Hinata wore and placed his hand over her backside. Squeezing her butt, he moved to her hips then between her legs. He growled, "God I've missed you… I want you again…"

Hinata stopped kissing him and rubbed her nose against his nose. "Naruto. We need to talk first…"

"Umm hmm." Naruto replied, kissing her again. He moved his fingers urgently in between her legs until he felt her tremble in his arms. Then he mumbled, "We can talk in the morning. I need you now."

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her back through the living room, which looked like an earthquake fault just erupted underneath it, and up the stairs to his bed.

….

Naruto lay in the bed with his head propped up on his arm. The sun was starting to rise now. They had been up most of the night and neither of them was ready to let the moment go. He ran his finger up and down Hinata's back along a long scar that ran from her shoulder to her spine. Hinata said softly, "The kids will be back soon. And you'll have to leave for your office. We still need to talk."

"Ok… what's up?" Naruto said, nibbling at her shoulder and then running his tongue up and down her shoulder blade until he felt her shudder.

"Naruto, I'm serious." Hinata flipped over in the bed to face him, grasping his hand to prevent him from grabbing her breast. "I've been gone a long time and a lot of things have happened… out there and between us. I just want to make sure we do this the right way."

Naruto nodded, pulling his hand back. "I guess love and lust aren't enough to make up for what is broken between us. Ok. I'm listening."

He had wanted to ignore the fact that in the back of his mind, he still did not completely trust her. How could he when she had lied to him their entire relationship –even kept his children from him.

"Well I want to start gaining some of your trust back by telling you what happened to me out there."

Naruto was not sure he wanted to know what Hinata had lived through during the last eleven years. He ran his hand over one of the scars on her face. Hinata was still the most beautiful woman in the world to Naruto, but her life as a rogue ninja showed all over her body. Just the sight of her scars angered him.

Because he loved her, he could not help but view Hinata as a victim in all of this, and it was no secret that he blamed Kakashi for everything. It was in everyone's best interest that the former hokage followed in his predecessor's foot steps and left Konohagakure soon after Naruto succeeded him. Though he found a certain peace in his reunion with Hinata, his resentment of Kakashi's actions and decisions still continued to brew and boil inside of him. He was not sure what he would do if they crossed paths again.

"Let me show you something." Hinata said sitting up.

She made the hand seals for water release and cupped her hands, a small amount of water appeared in her hands. She poured it out. She made the hand seals for fire release and cupped her hands again and a small fire appeared. She blew it out. She made the hand seals for lightning and lightning appeared in her hands. Then she made the hand seals for wind and a small whirlwind appeared. "I have earth nature as well."

Naruto sat up then too. He demanded, "How is that even possible!"

He had grown up with Hinata. She did not use any basic elemental ninjutsu and she had never demonstrated any real talent for it. She worked hard just to be good at the Hyuga special techniques. Ninja with more then two different chakra natures were very rare and there was no way that Hinata had all five.

"It's the mokumokuren." Hinata explained. "When I enter another's body, I not only can manipulate their chakra, I can enhance it, or steal from it. Particularly… if I kill them. I found this out by accident after I fought the Hand and Himako, and all of sudden I had skills I never had before.

It's why I was accepted as a member of Gokurukon's gang. They wanted to use my jutsu. Not only does my jutsu make me an ideal assassin, but I can also steal the chakra natures and talent of others. And unlike with the sharingan, where only the user can copy, I can take someone's technique and transfer it to others."

"So you were a thief." Naruto stated bluntly.

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"Well I didn't think you were doing community service all this time." Naruto said sarcastically leaning back on his arms. "And you feel guilty about it… so you're still my Hinata."

"Yes. I do now." Hinata said quietly. Then she took a deep breath and kept going. "But I didn't for a long time. I've done more then stolen. I've killed men, I've taken their lives and their skills and I've sold them. I've hoarded power for myself. Our children are the only reason that I was never completely consumed by it."

She turned and looked Naruto in the eyes, tears fell from her white eyes. "It was almost like I could not help myself. It took a long time for me to control it, and I've hated myself for everything that I 've done. It's my fault that Orochimaru is after Boruto. I got in so deep that I pulled our son in with me.

Though I want it, I don't deserve your forgiveness, Naruto. You should hate me. I should've come to you from the beginning. But I was an idiot and I tried to make things better… I thought I could fix it alone. It's only continued to get worse."

Naruto pulled Hinata into his chest and held her tight. He whispered, "Believe me, I've tried to hate you. I'm incapable of it. I was so angry… but I was always going to forgive you, Hinata. I understand why you did everything that you did. You've loved me for so long despite all of my flaws. Now it's my turn to do the same for you. I'm here now, and I'm here forever. So none of what has happened matters. We'll make this right and keep our son safe, together. I promise."

"Together." Hinata whispered back, and she lay her head on Naruto's shoulder.


	42. Chapter 42

Hinata stood outside of the front door to her old home. The Hyuga compound was now half in ruin, half under a layer of cobwebs. With the exception of the main family's house, the houses and buildings were abandoned two years ago when the clan was disbanded. The place was a ghost town, tainted by spilled blood and repetitive scandals. The rest of the village gave this section a wide berth when they passed by.

She carried a basket full of sandwiches, boiled eggs, and tangerines from the tree by the Uzumaki house. She pushed the door open. It was unlocked as usual. The threshold was dark and cold. She could only feel the pain in this place –hers, her fathers, and her sisters. It pushed against her as she walked further into the house, making her want to turn and run out. Still she had come back every morning after breakfast, and every evening before dinner since her release from the prison. And every day she brought food, picking up one half eaten basket and dropping off another.

Most of the house was as empty as the compound, save the living room where one dusty couch still sat, and Hanabi's bedroom, where the young woman spent most of her day. Hinata was not sure how her sister survived here prior to her return to the village. Hanabi only seemed to be half way aware of Hinata's presence, when she sat in her bedroom by the chair that faced the hearth and read to her sister. After they read and Hanabi ate, Hinata would give her a bath and comb the tangles out of her hair.

Those were the good days. On the bad days, Hanabi ran through the garden screaming bloody murder. On those days, she called Hinata "the murderer". Accused her of killing their father. Sometimes she came after her with a knife or any other weapon she could find or create. Hanabi would go for days without bathing or eating. Spending her time painting endlessly on canvas in the garden, sometimes even in the rain.

The two items that Hanabi did have in the house were paint and canvas. Rooms full of these supplies. Hinata was not even sure how she managed to horde so many. Hinata spent the time that Hanabi napped, cleaning the house but she left those rooms alone. If anything was disturbed in those rooms, it only triggered an episode in Hanabi.

There was a hospital in Konohagakure for physical illness, but there was no place to treat a sickness of the mind. Many of the ninja, who ended up like Hanabi, committed suicide. So far Hanabi had turned all of her violence towards others as opposed to herself. But she was unable to live as a part of the rest of the village.

It was not until weeks after Hinata returned, that finally she found out who had been taking care of Hanabi in her absence.

She walked further into the house searching for her sister, finally finding Hanabi out in the garden. But Hanabi was not in the usual manic state, which drew her out of her bedroom. She was seated on a bench looking intently at Konohamaru as he spoke to her, telling her a story.

Hinata stood in the shadows for a moment, just watching. She had not seen her sister look so near to the girl who she used to know. Hanabi seemed to be completely in the present tense and not lost in the dream world that she had created for herself.

Hinata stepped out into the sunlight. Konohamaru looked up and waved at her. He stood up, stretching his hand back for Hanabi. Hanabi took his hand and followed him away from the bench. They met Hinata half way.

"Konohomaru. I wasn't expecting to see you." Hinata said questioningly.

He smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to horn in on your time with your sister. But I really missed seeing her, and I wanted to make sure she was doing ok."

"You've been spending time with Hanabi?" Hinata asked. Her heart skipped a beat. It warmed her to know that Hanabi had someone who cared about her during the last ten years.

"Yes." He looked down at Hanabi. "We became good friends while you were gone. And this is the day we usually go to visit the memorial gardens –to visit your father's grave site and Neji's grave site, and my grandfather and Uncle Asami's grave sites. I was hoping that maybe I could join you guys."

"Yes. S-sure." She replied taken aback. Hinata had already been with Boruto and Himawari to the memorial garden to see her father and Neji soon after their return. She had tried multiple times to lure her sister there. But Hanabi refused to the leave the grounds of the compound with Hinata. Apparently this was not the case with Konohamaru.

After they picked some of the lavender wild flowers that were lushly growing around some of the abandoned homes in the compound, Hinata followed as Konohamaru and Hanabi walked hand in hand out of the compound. The young man instinctively knew to take Hanabi through the least populous areas of the village. And Hanabi seemed to trust him implicitly. She stopped and was hesitant to go on a few times, but then Konohamaru spoke a few soothing words to the young woman and she would start following him again.

When they finally reached the memorial garden, Hinata knelt down in front of her father's tomb stone and placed some of her flowers. It had not completely slipped her notice that every single person who had given their loyalty to her, had either lost or ruined lives. Her sister could barely leave the house anymore, her father and Akihiro were dead, Kakashi was forced from the village that he loved, and Naruto and her children had been without each other for over a decade.

"Dad, I'm sorry." She said softly. Tears fell down her face. Not being able to say this to him. Not being able to say this to Hanabi and have her hear it, was the worst part. She felt the weight on her shoulders. Was the sight of Hanabi with Konohamaru was the only bit of relief that she was allowed?

"What happened to her while I was gone?" Hinata asked softly, as she watched Hanabi place flowers at Neji's tombstone.

"After your father died and Hanabi became the family head, she became obsessed with the idea that the branch families were plotting against her. We started to get to know each other right after you left the village. Only as friends –Hanabi believed too strongly in your family traditions for anything else. But the elders' council only added to Hanabi's paranoia by always comparing our relationship to yours and Naruto's relationship. I could see Hanabi was spiraling. She would go for days without sleeping, insisting on staying awake to guard against attacks. She could be a very kind and compassionate leader in one moment, and then, she'd become irrationally cruel in the next. Eventually she made enough mistakes that the elders' council was able to oust her as the head of family.

After she was thrown out of the Hyuga main family house, I took her in at the Sorutobi house. But she continued to get worse there. Her depression wouldn't let her leave her room and her manic episodes turned violent. When the Hyuga clan disbanded, I had to move her back to the compound –in order to keep her safe and to keep her from hurting other people. She seemed to do better in her old home. But she's been alone.

I tried to get there everyday to make sure she had everything she needed. Lord Kakashi helped with that… And painting helped her too, so I bought her a bunch of supplies to use. But I was relieved to see that you were back in the village. She's had more good days lately since your return." Konohamaru looked at Hinata with sincere gratitude. He continued, with a small blush over his cheeks. "But I've been staying away more. To give you two some space."

Hinata smiled back at him. A deep ache set in her heart. It had not passed her attention that Konohamaru said it was Hanabi who had stopped their relationship from progressing past friendship. She could tell he loved Hanabi and that was why he took care of her. But it would remain an unrequited love. Even at her best, Hanabi was not capable of anything more than what she gave him right now.

Hinata felt incredible guilt. Again, she knew that it was her selfishness that had caused this. She should have been here. Maybe she could have done something to keep Hanabi from this state. And maybe if Hanabi was healthier, she would be married now and have children of her own. Maybe even with Konohamaru. "Thank you Konohamaru. For taking care of my sister. You've been the one, who she could count on all these years. She needs you as much as she needs me. Please don't feel like you have to stay away because of me."

Konohamaru smiled and nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

Naruto carried home an arm full of gifts. This was the first night in a couple of weeks that he was able to get home before midnight. He took advantage of his extra free time and went to buy a bouquet of flowers for Hinata, the hand held game that Boruto had been hinting about for weeks, and a new bo staff for Himawari.

The sales woman was reluctant to sell him the bo staff and wanted him to buy a set of hair bows for Himawari. She thought that a ten-year-old girl would enjoy that gift much more than a ninja weapon. But Naruto was not falling into that trap. He had not known his daughter long, but he was certain she would not be caught dead in hair bows.

He set Himawari and Boruto's gifts on the dining table and went upstairs to find Hinata.

As he walked into the bedroom, he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom.

Naruto opened the bathroom door to find Hinata sitting on the floor crying.

"Hinata?" Naruto set the flowers down on the bathroom counter and crossed the room to his wife. "What's wrong?"

Hinata quickly wiped her face and stood up. "Oh. I didn't hear you come in."

She attempted a smile and then kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking past him, eyeing the flowers. "Are those for me?"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and gently pulled her back towards him, so she stood in front of him again. He took his thumb and wiped away a tear still sitting on her cheek. "Tell me why are you crying."

"It's nothing." Hinata replied.

"No. It's something or you wouldn't be crying." Naruto said, frowning. His voice was full of concern. "We have no more secrets, right?"

Hinata looked down and anywhere but his eyes. "I saw Hanabi today… and Konohamaru came by… and…"

"Did Konohamaru say something to you that upset you?!" Naruto demanded.

"It was nothing like that." Hinata replied gently. "I didn't know that he's been taking care of her this entire time. It's obvious that he loves her. Today, I saw what Hanabi could have had if I hadn't been so selfish…"

"No." Naruto stated firmly. He shook his head at Hinata. "That's not your fault. Hanabi would've developed this sickness even if you stayed in Konohagakure.

And as for Konohamaru and Hanabi's friendship. I asked him to keep an eye on her after you left and everyone thought you were dead. I knew your absence would be hard on her because you two were so close, and she didn't have many friends. Konohamaru has lost a lot over the years too, so I thought he could help her. They became a lot closer than I intended. But seeing how I fell in love with a Hyuga woman, myself… I can't say I blame Konohamaru. So you see… if you hadn't left, they probably would've never even become friends."

"Thank you Naruto. I don't know what would've happened to Hanabi if she had no one." Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. And she put her head on his chest. She remembered all the reasons why she had loved him for so long. Even in his own pain, he was still taking care of everyone else.

She was not sure if she agreed that Hinata's mental illness was not at least partially triggered by her absence. But she loved that even after everything they had been through, Naruto was still willing to defend her, even from herself.

"Can I see my flowers now?" Hinata asked, smiling into Naruto's chest.

Naruto moved away and picked up the flowers off the bathroom counter. He came back and held them out. "Because my life is so much better with you in it, Hinata."

She took the flowers and sniffed them. "They're beautiful."

Then she ran to him and threw her arm around his neck. She kissed him with open mouth and tongue, smashing the flowers between them. Taken by surprise, Naruto stepped back, and they both hit the wall.

Hinata giggled. Naruto grasped her face and said. "I love to hear you laugh."

"I love you, Naruto." Hinata replied, kissing him again.


	44. Chapter 44

Himawari sat on the stairs in front of the academy with her head on her hands and her knees pushed up into her chest. The genin team list had just come out, and she was not happy. She pulled angrily at the brand new headband which she now wore around her neck.

This year just got more and more annoying as the days passed along. Her long absent father had moved back into the Uzumaki House, and much to both Naruto and Hinata's disappoint, her relationship with her father went from cold to lukewarm at best.

Much to Himawari's chagrin, her mother changed from a brooding kunoichi to a smitten housewife, and Boruto managed AGAIN to make the entire world revolve around him –even catching enough of their Uncle Sasuke's attention to be taken as his student, while Himawari was not even sure if Sasuke knew her name yet. And now her best friend, Sarada, was on the infamous TEAM 7 with Boruto and some creepy kid named Mitsuki. While she was delegated to team 8 with Iwabee Yuino and Denki Kaminarimon.

She could not see why she was not the Uzumaki placed on team 7 with Sarada. Just because she was a girl? She was a better shinobi than Boruto. She worked harder. She had more talent. And she had ranked levels higher than him, just under Shikadai Nara and Sarada Uchiha at their graduation. It was not her fault Boruto got the penis and she got the vagina when they were in the womb. And just like everything else, she had just learned in biology, that was Naruto's fault too!

She snarled. And her father had the nerve to be the one who chose the teams. He knew that she and Sarada had been training together for almost a year now, and they were in sync. Boruto and Sarada could not stand to be in the same room together, much less attempt to be in sync.

Her temper getting the best of her, Himawari got up off the steps and stomped straight to the hokage's office. She flung the door open, almost ripping it off the hinges, and just missed Shikamaru's face as he was walking out of the door. She stomped right up to her father's desk and banged her fists on the wood, causing a small crack.

"WHY IS BORUTO ON TEAM 7?! I SHOULD BE ON TEAM 7!"

Himawari's temper only flared further as Naruto responded calmly, "We choose the teams to keep the skill levels and personalities balanced, Himawari."

"Oh! So it has nothing to do with the fact that Boruto's a boy and I'm a girl! Or the fact that you want Boruto on your old team with an Uchiha because he's your favorite!" Himawari was ramming her finger in Naruto's face accusingly as she yelled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he held his peace as he chose his next words carefully. "Well… there is usually only one girl on a team…"

"SEXIEST AND OUT-OF-DATE!" Himawari retorted with her arms crossed.

"Sarada and you were both at the top of the class. We paired you with teammates who had weaker skills."

Himawari did not have a retort for this. Boruto and Denki had been the the bottom two students in almost all of their ninja skill courses.

"…And you have a tendency to fly off the handle at times… So we thought it was better to put you with more even tempered classmates." Naruto laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. He should have stopped while he was ahead. He knew he was in trouble after he said that.

"OH REALLY!" Himawari roared. Then she said sarcastically, "So you choose to put me with Iwabee Yuino, the dude who tried to beat up Boruto on our first day! Oh he's real EVEN TEMPERED, DAD!"

She did not bother to mention that runt, Denki –she was not sure if he even had a personality much less a temper.

Naruto smiled a wide full toothed smile.

Himawari paused her temper tantrum, and now she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"You just called me, Dad." Naruto said proudly. He got up and walked around the desk, hugging his red faced daughter.

That had been a slip up. She had worked hard to only say "sir" or "Lord hokage" when referring to him for a year now. She knew it bothered him terribly. Now Naruto was hugging her, and she was not sure what to do. She just stood stiff and took the hug.

Naruto said, softly, looking his daughter in the eyes. "By the way, Boruto is NOT my favorite. As you know, your brother has a lot of problems. And you always seem so much more well adjusted. It's easy to just assume you're ok. But I'm so proud of you, and I've been watching you closely, Himawari. I've considered carefully what I can pass on to you. It's something I was waiting to give you once you graduated."

Himawari responded cautiously. "What is it?"

Naruto leaned in close to Himawari and said, "I passed my rasengan to Boruto… but there is something even more special that I want to pass to you."

Naruto moved away, picking up a scroll from a pile of stuff next to his desk. He brought it back and handed it to Himawari. "This was passed to me by Grandpa Jirraiya and your grandpa Minato. Now it's your turn."

Himawari opened the scroll. It was a contract with the toads of Mount Myoboku. "Konohamaru has agreed to take you as his student when he is not leading team 7. When you have mastered the summoning technique and are in sync with a toad, you will go to Mount Myoboku to train in senjutsu under Gamabunta."

Himawari looked at the scroll and then she looked at Naruto. She began to whimper.

Naruto looked worried for moment. "I'd hoped you'd like it. But we can find something else…"

Himawari burst into tears, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

* * *

Sasuke watched from the shadows as Konohamaru broke up another argument between Boruto and Sarada on the training field. He had been keeping a close eye on the kid every time he returned to the village. He even attempted to track the gang, who was identified as responsible for destroying the towns. But they had completely vanished.

Needless to say Sasuke was worried. There had been no sign of Orochimaru for a year now. He was not held up in any of his usual hide outs. Sasuke had not even heard rumor of him in any of the lands he traveled through.

He tried to make contact with Jugo and Karin. They still worked for Orochimaru but had maintained a certain level of loyalty to Sasuke. Neither one of them responded to his messages. Which was very strange behavior for Jugo –not necessarily for Karin, who was still bitter that he married Sakura.

He knew the sannin would not give up that easily. Likely Orochimaru was trying to lull them into a sense of security before taking them off guard.

When he was in Konohagakure, Sasuke worked with Boruto on shrikenjutsu and kenjutsu. The kid's ability to manipulate time had allowed Sasuke to teach him higher level skills even without Minato and Himawari's speed or his transportation jutsu.

The less Boruto depended on the other powers of his dojutsu, the better. Sasuke had only heard of one other shinobi who had powers close to Boruto's. His older cousin and Itachi's close friend, Shisui Uchiha, had a genjutsu, kotomatsukami, that could manipulate thoughts without the victim being aware. But it had limits, which did not seem the case with Boruto's jutsu.

It was no secret that Danzo coveted Shisui's eye. He even managed to take it. Sasuke fought Danzo and his many stolen sharingan, right before Danzo's death. So he knew well the relationship between the former leader of the foundation and his ex-mentor.

Sasuke had a bad feeling that the reason Orochimaru knew about Boruto's eye was because he was the one who created Hinata's mokumokuren. There was no doubt in his mind that Orochimaru used Tenori's close genetic connection to both the Hyugas and the Uhichas to create a new power that he wanted for himself. And the fact that he never attempted to take Tenori or Hinata's dojutsu leant itself to the assumption that Orochimaru wanted the second generation dojutsu. A kotomatsukami without limitations? That made him wonder if Tenori was always supposed to give Hinata his eye while she was pregnant with Naruto's children.

Sasuke stepped out of the trees as Sarada walked by, leaving the field. "Daughter."

"Father." Sarada stopped and looked at Sasuke coolly.

He poked Sarada on the forehead, affectionately. "You looked good out there."

"Thanks." Sarada pushed her glasses up her nose. "But I'm guessing you aren't here to watch me."

"Umm no, I need to speak with Konohamaru actually." Sasuke said without noticing the roll of his daughter's eyes.

After she heard about the gesture that Naruto made for Himawari, Sarada wondered for a second if Sasuke might suddenly remember he had a daughter too and do something for her. But soon after, she did not know why she wasted the energy.

"See you at home." Sasuke mumbled as he made his way over to Konohamaru. Crossing the training field, he passed by Mitsuki as well.

"Hello. Sasuke Sensei." Mitsuki stopped and bowed at the man. He plastered an odd smile on his face.

"Hi Mitsuki." Sasuke replied begrudgingly. The kid had to be one of the palest kids that he had ever seen. And with his white hair and light yellow eyes, he looked like a ghost.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto greeted. "I'm ready for the next lesson!"

"Give me a minute with Konohamaru." Sasuke replied.

"Yep!" Boruto said and moved off.

"I haven't been able to track down a sign of him." Sasuke said quietly to Konohamaru.

The young man nodded. "We're being dispatched on our first c rank mission tomorrow. It's taking us to the Land of Tea."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Mitsuki. "I've advised Naruto that your team should change plans. He's assigned you closer to home for now. There's something I'm trying to work out, and I don't think taking Boruto away from the protection of his parents is the best idea right now."

Konohomaru nodded. "Can you tell me what it is that you're trying to work out?"

"Not yet." Sasuke replied. "Where did that kid, Mitsuki, come from again?"

"He was transfer student from the Land of Ice. Why?" Konohamaru asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No reason. I'm leaving for a couple of weeks after I work with Boruto today. Keep him busy until I get back."

"Yep." Konohamaru replied.

Sasuke would have to ask Sakura where she put his heavy clothes, if he was traveling to the Land of Ice.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hinata stood outside of the hospital room, attempting to build up enough confidence to open the door. She had placed her hand on the knob twice already without actually turning it._

 _She had spotted Sakura and Ino bringing flowers for Lee and Sasuke earlier in the day. She did not want Naruto to feel left out, so she ran home to pick two lavender wild flowers from her grandfather's garden. She had to shoo off a little white snake to pick the two best flowers, but she was determined._

 _The wild flowers were not as nice as the flowers from Ino's shop, but she was too shy to actually enter a store to buy flowers. And it had taken everything in her just to get to his hospital room door._

 _She reached for the knob again._

 _"Hey! Hinata!"_

 _Startled, Hinata jumped. She turned to find Sakura, Ino, and Kiba standing behind her. She said softly, "Oh hi."_

 _"Whatcha doin'?" Kiba asked, eyeing Hinata suspiciously. He moved up very close to her, as though to inspect her all the way down to her hair follicles._

 _Hinata blushed, hiding the flowers behind her back._

 _"Can't you see she's going to visit Naruto!" Ino snapped at Kiba, pushing him away from Hinata._

 _"You are?" Sakura asked Hinata, surprised. "I didn't know that you two even knew each other well."_

 _"Oh… well I…" Hinata said, her voice drifting off. "I just…"_

 _"We brought Sasuke and Lee flowers. But Sasuke's already checked out –so we figured we'd give his flower to Naruto." Ino blabbed. "It's not like anyone else is going to bring that twit a flower."_

 _"I know right." Sakura said, snickering._

 _Hinata's blush deepened, as she watched the others walk into the hospital room. Hinata trailed behind._

 _"HEY! What're you all doin' here?" Naruto sat up in his hospital bed. His blue eyes brightened at the sight of his friends._

 _"We just came to cheer you up." Sakura said, holding out a white rose to Naruto._

 _The brightness in his eyes extended to his entire face as he took the flower. "Awww! Thanks Sakura. You didn't have to."_

 _"It wasn't just me –Ino brought it too." Sakura said quickly, pushing Ino in front of her to block Naruto from her._

 _"Umm, yea. Feel better Naruto." Ino said, reluctantly._

 _"Thanks!" Naruto said jovially, making puppy dog eyes at Sakura. At twelve years old, he had very little tact when it came to his feelings for Sakura. Sakura, however, moved further behind Ino, turning her nose up in disgust._

 _"Naruto! Let's see the wound!" Kiba said, plopping down on Naruto's bed._

 _"Oh yea! It's much better –it was HUGE!" Naruto started to lift up his shirt to show off his bandages._

 _"Naruto! There are ladies present and we don't want to see any… of that!" Sakura sneered, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't make me hurt you while you're already in the hospital."_

 _"Geesh… sorry." Naruto said, disappointed that he was not going to get to show off his battle scars._

 _"You should put that flower somewhere nice." Sakura said, in her bossy voice._

 _Hinata watched quietly as Naruto and Sakura argued over where to put the flower. She kept her wild flowers hidden behind her back, deciding if she could leave without anyone noticing._

 _"AHH darn it!" Naruto knocked the flower out of the window._

 _"REALLY NARUTO!" Sakura yelled into his face. "That's exactly why no one ever gets you anything nice!"_

 _She turned on her heel and stomped from the room. "Come on Ino! I've got better things to do today!"_

 _Ino and Sakura left the room, slamming the door behind them. Naruto looked sadly out of the window after his lost flower._

 _Kiba was rolling around on the bed and laughing. "Now that was funny!"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP KIBA!" Naruto snapped. He leapt at the other boy, forgetting his wound and stitches._

 _Kiba dodged Naruto's fists and ran from the room still laughing._

 _Hinata was left alone with Naruto, standing in the corner with her hands behind her back. Her face was now a solid red color. Naruto looked up at her and said, "Oh hi Hinata… I didn't see you."_

 _"H-hi…" Hinata said, shifting from one foot to the other._

 _They looked at each other awkwardly for a second before Naruto sighed and turned away._

 _"Nar…" Hinata started. She stepped forward. She was going to give him the flowers._

 _"Well… excuse me, Hinata, but I just want to be alone." Naruto interrupted, dejected. Not waiting for Hinata to leave the room, he lay down in the bed with his back turned to her. Her moment was gone._

 _Hinata stared at his back, defeated, but not ready to leave the room yet. His feelings were hurt, and she wanted to make him feel better. If only she had more of Sakura's confidence, she could give him the flowers to replace the one that he lost out of the window. She took in a deep breath and squeaked, "Naruto, I hope you feel better soon."_

 _She quickly set the two wild flowers on the table by his bed and ran out of the door._

 _"Yep. Thanks." Naruto mumbled from his bed._

* * *

Hinata riffled through the books that Naruto had piled on the floor in their bedroom. She did not understand how one person could horde so much stuff. She looked over at Naruto, who sat at the desk, signing the last of the orders for the day. She just hoped he was taking that pile of papers with him when he left for work in the morning. Otherwise, there may be no more room left to walk soon.

She opened the next book. Two lavender wild flowers fell out onto the floor. Hinata bent down and gently picked up the flowers. They were so old that they looked like they could fall to pieces at any moment. She frowned. "Naruto? Where did you get these flowers?"

Naruto replied, "Ummmm?", without looking up.

"These flowers. I found them in a book." Hinata held them up for him to see. "Where did you get them?"

Naruto looked at the flowers, not particularly interested. He said, "Oh yea. It was a long time ago. Someone left them for me when I was in the hospital once. I guess I kept them."

He frowned then, "I don't think I ever figured out who gave them to me actually."

Hinata put the flowers back in the book and then leaned down and kissed her husband on the forehead. "It was someone who loves you very much."

Naruto looked at the flowers and then looked at Hinata, realization dawning on his face. He stood up and moved around the desk. He pulled her to him and placed his forehead on her forehead. "I remember now. You were there that day. It was you… wasn't it?"

Hinata smiled and looked up into Naruto's eyes. "Yes it was me."

He kissed her, searching her mouth his tongue. Addicted to how she tasted, Naruto picked Hinata up and carried her to the bed.


	46. Chapter 46

A couple of weeks later, Boruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he left the training field. He found Mitsuki waiting for him on the path that led through the woods.

"Eh Mitsuki!" Boruto thought it was a little creepy that the kid was waiting for him in the woods. Mitsuki always seemed to appear out of nowhere and at the most inappropriate times. But he had also been very kind to Boruto, even standing up to Sarada and Himawari for him. Besides, his Uncle Sasuke was constantly watching him and popping out from the bushes too. Though Boruto knew Sasuke was following him because his parents asked him to.

"Hello Boruto!" Mitsuki replied, falling in step with Boruto. "Where are you headed?"

"Meeting up with Shikadai, Iwabee, and Inojin." Boruto eyed Mitsuki. He knew the other boys did not like having the new kid around much, but he felt bad not at least inviting him. They were teammates after all. "Ya wanna come?!"

Mitsuki shook his head. "I have a special dinner that I have prepared for myself tonight. My father and I eat this meal every year on this day."

Boruto frowned. Well that was weird! "Your father? I didn't know you had a father. I thought maybe you were like my dad… an orphan."

"No. I have a father." Mitsuki said. "He is a very powerful and influential shinobi."

"Really? What's his name?"

"There are many things you know and many things you have no idea about, Boruto Uzumaki. But don't worry you will learn everything soon." Mitsuki replied.

"What? You make no sense Mitsuki." Boruto shrugged. It had been confirmed the kid was definitely a weirdo. "What's this meal you're making?"

"Come to my place with me. Share in the meal." Mitsuki said. He seemed to brighten up a bit at the thought of Boruto joining him.

"Ummm. I already told Shikadai…" Boruto broke off as he saw the hurt look forming on Mitsuki's face. Then he said quickly. "Yea… I guess I can come for a bit. Let Shikadai win a few games over Inojin before I go and kick his butt in Tetan!"

"What is Tetan?"

"You don't know TETAN!" Boruto exclaimed as Mitsuki led him towards his apartment. "Don't worry. I didn't know about it either until I moved here –but it's a vicious game. After this dinner thing –we'll meet up with Shikadai and the gang, and I'll show you how to play! Deal?"

Mitsuki looked awkwardly at the fist that Boruto extended for a dap. He covered it with his hand and shook.

Boruto rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

* * *

Himawari tapped her fingers impatiently on the window. Both Naruto and Boruto were late, and Hinata was pacing a hole into the living room floor. She finally spotted her father outside and said, "Dad's home!"

Hinata looked out the window of their house as Naruto came up the path. The sun was setting, but there still had not been any sign of Boruto. Hinata moved to meet her husband at the door, pulling his face down to her face to kiss him.

"Boruto hasn't gotten home yet." She informed him.

Naruto took off his coat and hat and then pulled Hinata back to him to kiss her properly.

Himawari groaned, "I'm in the room!"

"Umm. Sorry." Naruto said, looking at his daughter apologetically. Then he said to Hinata, "I'll go back out and track him down… he's probably ignored the time again."

A large "BANG!" sounded outside. It shook the ground, rattling the windows and the furniture in the living room. Himawari looked back out of the window just in time to see a huge light forming in the center of the village.

Naruto grabbed his coat. "What the hell! I gotta see what's going on!"

"I'm coming too." Hinata grabbed her katana from the corner of the living room and threw on her own jacket. She gave her daughter a warning look. "Himawari, stay here just in case Boruto comes back!"


	47. Chapter 47

Himawari nodded, though she kept her fingers crossed behind her back. She had a pretty good idea where her brother was, and she could make it there twice as fast as her parents.

She saw him crossing town earlier in the evening with that creep, Mitsuki. She warned Boruto about that kid, but does Boruto ever listen to her? Of course not! Himawari was suspicious of Mitsuki as soon as he arrived mysteriously in the village, so she knew exactly where he lived. And they were both headed to that section of the village when she spotted them. She just hoped the explosion had nothing to do with her trouble prone brother.

Picking up her bo staff, Himawari teleported to a kunai she had placed near the business district. It took her a minute to get the jutsu to work properly, but she actually transported herself to the correct kunai this time.

Recently, she started practicing the flying thunder god technique, by leaving sealed weapons all over the village. After Naruto gave Himawari her graduation present, she decided that it was her destiny to continue the Uzumaki tradition by becoming hokage one day. Boruto was too lazy to do it. And she had been working hard, trying to get stronger every day. But now, her sealed kunai came in handy, in order to get to Boruto quickly.

She sped through the street and up the staircase towards Mitsuki's apartment, moving so fast that those, who she past, only saw a blur of something black and light blue and pink. She went to knock, but then, she heard a loud thud inside. Pressing her ear against the door, she thought she heard moaning.

Himawari reached back and knocked the door off the hinges with her fist, bombarding her way into the apartment. She got inside just in time to see Mitsuki on the balcony, carrying an unconscious Boruto. He leapt away into the night. Himawari's body flickered and she teleported herself to the balcony. She looked over the edge to see Mitsuki dash into an alley. Himawari teleported again, flipping her bo staff from her back, ready to strike.

But Mitsuki was just as fast as Himawari, if not faster, and he dodged the blow, quickly slipping around her and into another alley. Himawari was not prepared for this. She had never fought anyone who was faster than her… except for when Boruto annoyingly slowed time down.

Full speed, she ran up the wall of the nearby building and leapt off at the edge helicoptering her bo staff over her head aiming for the spot she calculated Mitsuki would be next. She teleported at the last moment, hitting the spot at exactly the right time to slam her bo staff into his back from above. But Mitsuki's body just seemed to bow underneath her. He gave way like pliable elastic and then snapped back, tossing Himawari off of him and back onto the ground. She skidded like a skipped pebble until she hit the wall of a nearby building.

With Boruto in tow, Mitsuki ran at her, elongating his arm and slamming his fist into her chest. She felt something snap inside of her chest as she was slammed against the wall again.

Then Mitsuki was gone again, disappearing down the alley.

Himawari could tell from the severe pain that some of her ribs were broken. She wished she had some of Grandma Tsunade's healing ability at that moment. But, she got up and stretched through the pain, attempting to ignore it.

She activated her byakugan, spotting Mitsuki's and Boruto's chakras headed towards the training fields past the river. She had no sealed markers in that area of the village. Mitsuki was moving too fast to catch by foot. And he was too far away for her to teleport without the flying thunder god technique. She just wished Boruto would wake up. He was the only one who could slow that creep down.

A hand landed on her shoulder. Himawari jumped. "AAAAAH!"

"Sorry." Sarada's voice came from behind her.

Himawari turned on her friend and snapped. "Geeesh! You scared me. Why are you sneaking up on people!"

"I said sorry!" Sarada countered. "And I was calling your name. But apparently you're deaf, so I'll see you later."

"Wait." Himawari said. She felt bad about snapping at her friend. "I'm just jumpy tonight."

"Tell me about it. I've been looking for my mom. She came out here when that big explosion happened. Have you seen her?" Sarada's black eyes looked expectantly at Himawari from behind her red rimmed glasses.

"I haven't seen her. She might be with my parents –but I have bigger fish to fry right now."

"What is it?"

"That kid, Mitsuki, just knocked out Boruto and ran off with him."

Sarada's mouth dropped open. "You mean –my teammates?"

"Yeah. Look, he just stopped. But that kid's fast. I gotta get over there before he's back on the move again." Himawari noted that Mitsuki had just reached the wall. His chakra was skirting along it like he was trying to find a way out.

"I'm coming with!" Sarada announced.

Himawari was not sure how Sarada planned to keep up, but she was glad to have Sarada's sharingan and her throwing arm along. The way that Mitsuki moved, that might be their only chance.

Himawari ran to bridge the gap between her and Mitsuki and Boruto. She used her body flicker intermittently to close the distance further. It took just a couple of minutes for her to make it across the village to the place where she could see Mitsuki and Boruto's chakra. He was scaling the wall now, but was having a hard time getting Boruto up the wall with him. Himawari could just imagine how fast the kid was if he did not have Boruto as a dead weight.

Sarada of course fell far behind. But she was able to track them easily with her own dojutsu, and Himawari just hoped to keep Mitsuki busy long enough for Sarada to show up. When she reached the wall at full speed, she did not stop. She ran straight up it and slammed her body into Mitsuki, knocking him off the wall. Boruto was knocked from his grasp. Without slowing down, Himawari turned on her heel and ran back down the wall, leaping off to catch Boruto as he fell and then teleporting herself away from Mitsuki back onto the ground.

She kept running full speed back towards the area of the village where she knew Sarada was coming towards them. Surprisingly, Mitsuki landed gracefully in a crouch on the ground and then slipped off the ground, running towards Himawari.

As fast as she was, he still caught up to her. He attempted to snatch Boruto again. But Himawari threw her brother into her other arm and struck out at Mitsuki with a kunai. He dodged her blow and then threw a side punch back. Himawari dodged. His arms stretched like rubber to the other side of her to grab Boruto again. She ran to the right, ramming her shoulder into his body and causing him to side step and retract his arms. Both of them were moving so fast no one, other than a Uchiha, could have said exactly where Hinata stopped and Mitsuki began. She teleported away from him again still running.

Mitsuki almost appeared to be flying instead of running. Despite Himawari's teleportation, he caught up to her again. They exchanged blows until Himawari transported herself and Boruto again. This time to a sealed kunai that happened to be approximate to Sarada's running chakra.

Himawari surprised Sarada when she appeared in front of her. Skidding to a stop with Boruto hanging from her left arm, Himawari yelled without hesitation, "He's coming!"

Sarada picked up Mitsuki's destination with her sharingan before he got there. She tossed four of her shiruken at the spot. "Bling! Bling!" Two of the weapons flew past him as he stretched and maneuvered his body, in an attempt to turn towards the place where Himawari stood with Boruto, and avoid the weapons at the same time. The last two weapons curved to the right and turned from shiruken into needles at the last moment. This caught Mitsuki by surprise. The needles stabbed deep into his left arm, sending blood spurting. Himawari set Boruto down. Her body flickered as she teleported to a shocked Mitsuki, hitting his chakra points at top speed, until the boy was in a heap on the ground.

Himawari breathed a sigh of relief before she ran back over to her brother to check on him. Boruto was breathing easy, but was still completely unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!" Sarada demanded before Himawari could.

Despite his injured arm, which appeared to have already expelled the needles and was no longer bleeding, Mitsuki smiled his same awkward smile from the ground. "It's my father's meal. He won't wake up until my father gives him the antidote. I was taking him there until you stopped me."

"What does that mean?! Who is your father?!" Himawari demanded. She was both infuriated and scared. Was Boruto going to die? Sure the kid annoyed her, but she would lose her mind if her twin left her alone in this world.

Mitsuki responded back matter-of-factly. "Lord Orochimaru, of course."


	48. Chapter 48

Hinata and Naruto made it to the site of the explosion just in time to see the gang of bandits appear from the smoke. In between the men, who seemed to be coming out of some sort of space and time teleportation jutsu that was linked to the explosion, Gokurukon's black monsters stomped and flew into the village. They swiped at villagers, freezing anyone who they touched into solid blocks of ice.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Naruto growled, "Not these guys again."

Hinata replied, "Gokurukon is nearby. His monsters are only this powerful if he's close."

"Can you find him?" Naruto asked.

Hinata activated her byakugan. "I'll search for him. But he can't be defeated unless all of his creatures are destroyed first. I'll have to keep him distracted until you can get rid of all the monsters. As long as he's fighting me, he can't create any more."

A coldness covered Hinata's white eyes. "Then I'll kill him."

Naruto looked at Hinata hesitantly after she said this. "Maybe I should go after the bandit."

"No." Hinata said firmly. She drew her sword. "You are the only one who can get rid of his creatures before they freeze more people and destroy the village."

Then she put her hand on Naruto's arm reassuringly. "I'm ok. I just want to protect the village too."

He nodded. He kissed Hinata on the lips and then switched to tail beast mode before turning back to the melee. Hinata ran off in the other direction, searching the village with her byakugan.

She picked up Gokurukon's chakra in the area of the Hyuga compound. What was he doing over there? She frowned and ran as fast as she could in that direction. He was after Hanabi.

Gokurukon did not know much about Hinata's life before she joined his gang, but he did know she that she was a Hyuga and she had a sister. Was he going after Hanabi to draw her out?

When she reached the compound, she slipped in over the wall and followed the overgrown brush to the main family house. She could see Gokurukon's chakra inside and close to Hanabi's chakra.

Gokurkon's chakra was distributed through his body differently than others. While his creatures existed, it seemed to spike out of him like thin antenna. One for each of the creatures he was controlling. If he was fatally wounded before all of those antennae were gone, he would pull in the chakra from the remaining creatures and reform himself. But once all of his creatures were destroyed, Gokurukon would be at his full strength. And at full strength, Gokurukon was able to use genjutsu.

Hinata could see some of the antenna, disappearing as she crept towards the room where he and Hanabi were located. She just hoped Naruto was able to get rid of all of the creatures quickly. She had a split second between the time all of his creatures were gone and the time he gained his full strength. During the years she hid from Gokurukon, she had acquired the ability to use her byakugan to see through genjutsu, but Gokurukon was still much more skilled than she was.

Hinata made some hand seals and cloaked herself, so she blended into the walls of the house. She snuck into Hanabi's bedroom where Gokurukon held Hanabi.

Gokurukon had Hanabi seated on the bed with a gag around her mouth and both her arms and legs tied. Hanabi's brown hair was strewn around her face, and her clothes were torn like she had struggled. Gokurukon had a knife to Hanabi's throat, and he stood like he was waiting for someone.

Hinata knew he was waiting for her. She calculated whether she would be able to disarm Gokurukon before he slit Hanabi's throat. She would have to release her cloaked jutsu to disperse and reform. She could unarm Gokurukon, if he was hesitant to kill her sister. But, Hinata knew Gokurukon well enough to know that he would slit Hanabi's throat without a second thought. She was just a means to an end.

She could not take that chance with Hanabi's life. Hinata uncloaked herself.

"Ahh! Hinata, dear, I knew you would show up soon." Gokurukon said. Over half of his antennae were gone. The house shook with the sounds of the battle at the center of the village. "Your sister and I were just waiting for you."

"What do you want?" Hinata asked. She could see Hanabi start to become agitated at the sight of her. Hanabi's byakugan activated and was she grunting and moving her arms and legs restlessly. "Look. If it's me you want, I'll come with you. Just leave Hanabi and the village alone."

Gokurukon laughed. Almost all of his chakra antennae were gone. "You already know that its not you that I want. But you'll come with me to make sure I get what I want."

Hinata unsheathed her katana and set it on the floor. She held her hands up in the air and walked forward. "I'm surrendering. Now let my sister go."

Gokurukon smiled. All of the antennae were gone now. He made a motion to move the knife away from Hanabi's throat. But then, he brought his knife hand back down to stab Hanabi through the heart.

"NO!" Hinata dispersed, reforming in front of Hanabi and covering her. The knife went deep into her back before she could disperse again. Hinata gasped, looking into her sister's wide white eyes. She coughed up blood on Hanabi's shoulder and then she blacked out.


	49. Chapter 49

Naruto and Konohamaru found Hanabi on the floor of her bedroom mumbling to herself.

"Hanabi!" Konohamaru picked her up off the ground and set her on the bed. "Where is Hinata?"

Naruto looked around the room. It seemed pretty well put together, as though there had not been much of a struggle. Had Hinata just left with the bandit?

Hanabi woke up out of her trance after Konohamaru began to talk to her. She threw her arms around his neck and started to sob. "That man took Hinata."

"What did he do to her?!" Naruto demanded of Hanabi.

Hanabi looked at Naruto, confused. "He didn't do anything. She passed out and he took her."

Naruto and Konohamaru looked at each other. Konohamaru held Hanabi tighter and then said to her softly. "Are you sure that is what happened?"

"Yes." Hanabi said, certain. "Hinata asked him to let me go and she surrendered. He removed the knife from my throat. Hinata just stood there –and then she passed out. The gray man took her and left."

"Hanabi. Can you use your byakugan to find them?" Naruto asked, urgently. He looked back and forth between her and Konohamaru.

Hanabi looked to Konohamaru. The young ninja said, "I'll be there with you. Your sister is in a lot of danger but you can save her life, Hanabi. We really need you to use your byakugan to find her and the gray man."

"Ok." Hanabi answered.

Konohamaru smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He moved over to Naruto and whispered. "Hanabi's byakugan is not completely reliable anymore. We should take a skilled tracker with us too."

Naruto nodded. "We're taking two. Kiba and Shino will join us."

* * *

Soon after, Naruto, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Kiba left the village to go after Hinata and Gokurukon. Sakura, who discovered that Sarada was also missing, joined them as their medical back up. She left the main medical team inside of the village in Ino's hands.

Naruto left Shikamaru in charge of the recovery efforts inside of the village with the help of Temari, Karui, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Naruto had damaged a large portion of the front of the village, attempting to destroy Gokurukon's monsters as quickly as possible. Shikamaru's unit and the ANBU had captured or killed the rest of the bandits. But not before many of the villagers were frozen or trapped in the rumble. The only one that got away was Gokurukon.

Naruto was worried, but he also knew just how capable Hinata was. He figured from Hanabi's story that the gray man put Hinata in a genjutsu. Hinata warned him that once all of Gokurukon's monsters were gone and all of his chakra was concentrated in his primary body, he was able to use illusions.

Hinata could see through illusions though she was not very skilled at it. The bandit must have taken her by surprise.

Naruto's greater worry was that he sensed his children were also outside of the village along with Sarada. When he took the six path's form, he had felt them in the western half of the village. They were together. But after the battle, when he went to look for them, they were gone.

He sent Shino, Choji, and Sai to follow Boruto and Himawari's path. Shino knew the twins well since he taught them at the academy, and Hinata had asked her old teammate to keep the twins bugged after they realized Orochimaru was after Boruto. Shino would use his male insects to track the female insects that he kept on Himawari and Boruto.


	50. Chapter 50

Hinata woke up with a splitting headache. She was on the cold and hard ground. It was dark and the air smelled of rotting things and of soil. She recognized that smell. It smelled that way in all of Gokurukon's underground hideouts.

Then she remembered throwing herself in front of Hanabi and being stabbed through the back.

She used her hand to feel at her back. There was no wound. Shit! Gokurukon had managed to put her in a genjutsu quicker this time. She sat up and looked around.

"Mom!" Himawari's voice came out of the dark.

Hinata squinted her eyes, attempting to adjust her vision to the low light. Two dark forms moved toward her. It was Himawari and Sarada. "What? What are you two doing here!?"

Himawari started to cry. "We were trying to save Boruto."

Exasperated, Hinata closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. Unless this was still a genjutsu, which a large part of her hoped that it was, Himawari was more her daughter than she thought. "Where is Boruto?"

"We hid him in the woods, and then we made Mitsuki tell us how to get to Orochimaru's place." Sarada replied.

"Why would you do that?!" Hinata demanded, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Mitsuki poisoned Boruto. He said only Orochimaru had the antidote. Sarada made him tell us where it was."

"So the two of you were going to steal the antidote from Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

Sarada and Himawari looked at each other. "We figured with my byakugan and speed, and Sarada's sharingan, we could get in and out without being caught.

But Mitsuki gave us the wrong location for the antidote. He must have had a way to get out of Sarada's genjutsu. Orochimaru captured us and threw us in this cell. Then a little while later, you were brought in here too."

Hinata stood up and scanned the place with her byakugan. This place was specifically fashioned for her. She could not see through the walls. There were no cracks in the solid surface. "There's no getting out of here easily."

"Does Mitsuki know where you hid Boruto?" Hinata asked, sharply.

"No. We kept him blind folded and bound up." Sarada said. "And then we dropped him in a cave about a mile from here before we came to this hideout."

Even if Hinata got them all out of the cell, she could not defeat Orochimaru and Gokurukon on her own. The one chance they had of receiving back up on time was Shino's parasitic insects. Hinata could see the tiny chakra of the female insect on Himawari. Naruto would find them. He would be able to find Boruto as well. Hopefully before Orochimaru did.

She bit her thumb and then did some hand seals, placing her hand on the ground. Two ninja mice appeared. Yumi and Yuka. The two little mice stood at attention. In little squeaks they said in unison, "Lady Hinata. Yumi and Yuka, at your service."

Hinata saluted Yumi and Yuka in return. "I need you, Yumi, to find the key to this cell and slip it back under the door. And I need you, Yuka, to find a way out of this hide out. I'm sure the Lord Hokage is headed this direction. Tell him I'm alright, and I have Himawari and Sarada. Make sure he looks for Boruto first. Be careful though. There are a lot of snakes hanging around this place."

Both mice nodded their little heads. Then they both ran off, slipping easily under the cell door.

She walked back over to where Himawari and Sarada huddled together. She took both of them into her arms. "It will be ok. We'll get out of here. I promise you."

"Once Yumi brings back the key, we're going to have to sneak out of here." Hinata said, reassuringly. "It's unlikely that Orochimaru is still here anyway. He's probably searching for Boruto."

About twenty minutes later, Yumi returned with the key. Hinata took it from the mouse and unlocked the cell. "Use Yuka's scent to find the way out please Yumi."

"Yes ma'am." The mouse replied before leading them left and down the hall, his little nose twitching as he went.

Hinata walked behind Himawari and Sarada. They followed the mouse down several corridors before they came to a stairway that led them out into the light of the forest.

"Thank Yumi." Hinata saluted at the mouse again and he disappeared.

Frowning, Hinata felt like that was too easy. Orochimaru might be out searching for Boruto, but she was certain he would have left Gokurukon behind to guard her and Himawari and Sarada. She shook her head, activating her byakugan.

They were back in the hide out, right outside of the cell door. It was another illusion.

The hall began to waver and shift shapes, so that there were several new tunnel openings. Gokurukon's hands and arms extend from the walls and the ceiling, grasping for anyone close enough.

Sarada whispered. "The genjutsu user is at the end of the hall. I'll force him to release the genjutsu."

Hinata nodded, confirmation.

Her sharingan activated, Sarada's body seemed to crumble into a pile of rocks. Hinata looked at Himawari. "You need to make as much of a distraction as possible while Sarada undoes his genjutsu. Like your father does with his clones. You've done it before. You can do it now."

Himawari nodded at her mother. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She started her body flicker, but did not teleport, allowing her speed to build up in an enormous concentration in that one place. Finally, she teleported further down the hall. Ten of her appeared out of the path of her teleportation. The ten after images ran up the hall way behind her.

Two of Gokurukon's arms pulled his entire body out of the wall ahead of Himawaru. He reached out to stop the running Kunoichi. Himawari side kicked Gokurukon in the chest. The kick was powerful enough to force him to double over and take a step back. But he grabbed her leg and swung her away, using her own power against her as she flew into the other hallway wall, causing a portions of the ceiling to crumble. However, he was not so lucky with the after images that followed Himawari's path. All of them side kicking Gokurukon with the same power, knocking him back into the wall, until he was crammed inside of a large indention. Sarada appeared from the damaged wall now, grabbing Gokurukon around the neck. Her arms growing like vines and wrapping their way around his neck and body, restraining him.

The genjutsu released. The hallway returned to its normal state. Hinata examined the hallway with her byakugan. Sarada stood behind Gokurukon with a needle to his neck. That was a clone. She dispersed, reforming in front of the real Gokurukon where he stood in the shadows at the end of the hall. He was attempting to create his creatures. Body parts were starting to form out of his gray skin. She hit his first chakra point dispersing again.

Himawari was up now. She sped at Gokurukon, hitting his next chakra point before he could react to her. Hinata reformed on the other side of him and hit another chakra point. He was ready for her this time, swiping at her, in an attempt to freeze her in ice.

Sarah's sharingan had already seen where his hand was going. She threw her needle before he started to move. Hinata dispersed. The needle sliced through Gokurukon's hand, knocking him off balance.

Himawari used her speed to hit the last of his chakra points as Gokurkon fell backward. After he hit the ground, Hinata reformed over Gokurukon punching him hard in the face with her twin lions. The gray man was knocked out cold.

Hinata's impulses wanted to go further. She wanted to kill this man underneath her. This man, who had hunted her for years, killed her friend, threatened her sister and her daughter. She wanted to watch the last of his breath leave his body. But then, she looked up into Himawari's expectant face and stopped herself. She stepped back and took a deep breath. "We tie him up and lock him in the cell... and then we go find Boruto."

Himawari and Sarada nodded at her.


	51. Chapter 51

Hanabi, Kiba, and Akamaru led the group deep into the western portion of the forest that surrounded the village. They started by following Gokurukon's and Hinata's scents as they left the village, but soon ran into a leaf ninja mouse named Yuka, who delivered the message from Hinata.

"What was Sarada thinking?!" Sakura demanded, alarmed after Yuka finished the message. "I told her to stay put in the house. How did she end up in Orochimaru's hideout with Himawari?"

Naruto looked at Sakura gravely. He had a hunch when he and Hinata left Himawari at the house, that she was not going to stay put. But there was no time for lectures or second thoughts. She was head strong, and she was his daughter. So despite all of her talent, she continued to forget that she had little to no experience and jumped head long into unrealistic heroics. But he never dreamed she would drag Sarada into it, or that Sarada would not be the voice of reason who reeled Himawari back in. "I don't know. They must've been trying to rescue Boruto."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure that's what it is."

They were both thinking the same thing… about the last time an Uchiha went to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder reassuringly and then moved off to the spot where Hanabi and Konohamaru sat.

"Can you see any sign of Boruto, Hanabi?" Naruto asked sitting down next to the young woman. "He is Hinata's son. Your nephew. Do you remember him?"

Hanabi nodded, yes. She activated her byakugan and searched the woods. She shook her head. "I don't see anything."

She shook her entire head and knocked at the side of her forehead with her fist, as if trying to drive certain thoughts away. "I'm sorry Lord Hokage. My mind is not quite right."

"It's ok Hanabi." Naruto said, kindly. Konohamaru hugged Hanabi and then looked apologetically at Naruto.

Naruto moved over to Kiba. He pulled out one of Boruto's shirts, which he had grabbed from their house. "This is Boruto's. Maybe you can pick up a scent."

Akumaru and Kiba sniffed the shirt. Then they sniffed the air. They moved around the edges of the clearing. Akumaru stopped and then whined. Kiba said. "Akumaru has something."

"Great." Naruto said relieved. "We head out!"

They were on the move again.

They continued deeper into the woods, flying through the trees at an above average pace. Naruto's impulses told him to push the group harder. This was expected, being that it was his family who they searched for. But his logical mind knew that was not wise. They likely had a fight at the end of this journey. And it would not do to send an exhausted team of ninjas into battle with the likes of Orochimaru, and whatever tricks he had up his sleeve. After awhile, Hanabi said "I see something ahead."

Naruto stopped the group again. "Is it Boruto?"

"No it's another boy. Don't think I've seen him before." Hanabi said, looking over at Konohamaru.

"Are you sure?" Konohamaru asked Hanabi. "Is he alone?"

"Yes. He is seated on a log… like he's waiting for us. He has a massive amount of chakra –its strange… not like most people's."

"Konohamaru stay here with Hanabi." Naruto instructed. "Kiba, Sakura, and I will go look."

The smaller group broke off and went ahead. They came upon a white haired boy sitting cross legged with his eyes closed.

"Mitsuki?!" Naruto recognized the boy from the latest genin class. He was on team 7 with Boruto.

The kid did not react at first. He continued to sit in meditation as if no one had approached him. Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks.

"Where is Boruto?" Naruto asked, moving closer to the boy seated on the log.

Black marks started to move up the side of Mitsuki's face. Naruto recognized those marks. They were curse marks. A thick blue light emanated from the kid, surrounding him the way Kurama's chakra surrounded Naruto. His entire face flattened and his canines elongated into fangs. The blue chakra formed into two large snakes which wrapped around Mitsuki lifting him up off the logs.

A large crash sounded deeper in the forest. They could see the head of a large purple snake poke out of the top of the trees. It was facing an enormous rat wielding a katana and Choji, who looked about fifty feet tall.

Mitsuki's blue snakes snapped out from him, attempting to grab Sakura, Kiba, and Akumaru. Naruto activated tail beast mode. Kurama's large yellow chakra hands extended from Naruto and grabbed the snakes around their necks throttling them. He yelled, "GO AFTER BORUTO! I'VE GOT HIM!"

Sakura dodged the blows meant for her and ran out of range. She bit her thumb summoning Katsuyu. Kiba and Akumaru merged into one large two headed dog creature, who roared, and took off after Sakura. The woods to Naruto's right were trampled as Gamagoro carried Konohamaru and Hanabi towards the fight.


	52. Chapter 52

Shino and Choji hopped off of Sai's birds and walked over to Hinata as she exited Orochimaru's hideout with Himawari and Sarada.

"We have to get to Boruto." She said as they fell in step with each other. "Orochimaru must have him by now."

"My insects will direct us." Shino said, releasing more of his insects into the forest. "We can follow the swarm on Sai's birds."

Sai pulled out his scroll and created another bird for Himawari, Sarada, and Hinata. Hinata did not plan to let either girl stray too far from her. Shino and Choji each took a bird, and Sai led the way on his own bird. The four birds followed above the swarm of insects until eventually the swarm dispersed.

"They found the female." Shino said.

Sai directed the birds to the ground. They all dismounted and then snuck up to the sides of the clearing, where the insects dispersed. Boruto was lying on the ground, still unconscious and surrounded by two large white snakes.

But these were not the only snakes in the area. A small white snake struck at Sai. He cut the head off with his sword. Then all of them were suddenly attacked by thousands of white snakes.

Choji crushed the snakes around him with his enlarged hands. Shino's insects swarmed the snakes around him, devouring the creatures. Sai hacked his way out with his tanto, backing up into the clearing that contained Boruto before releasing two large lions.

Hinata, who was still without her sword, used a kunai like Himawari and Sarada to hack at the snakes around her. She dispersed and reformed attempting to the draw the snakes away from the two younger ninja.

As they were all pushed back into the clearing, Hinata dispersed and reformed over top of Boredom who lay within the coils of the two large snakes. The snakes turned on her, snapping with their large fanged mouths. She picked up her son and held him against her, before dispersing again with Boruto in tow. She reformed at the edge of the clearing.

Then she felt something bite down into her shoulder. "Ouch!"

She was no longer holding Boruto. It was Orochimaru. She shuddered in disgust, then dispersed quickly before he could inject his curse mark.

When Hinata reformed again, away from the sannin. She demanded, "Where is Boruto?!"

Orochimaru smiled, maliciously licking her blood off of his lips. He slithered away. One of the large snakes turned into Boruto, who fell from mid air. Orochimaru caught the unconscious boy and then slithered into the woods. The other snake turned into Jugo, who was in his fully transformed state. His brown skin thickened by rock and root. His red hair sprouting from an animal like face with bared sharp white teeth. He was growling and his dark eyes locked directly on Hinata.

Seeing the creature target her mother, Himawari took off from where she stood on the side of the clearing like a jet plane. She teleported to his back and started punching Jugo in the top of his hardened head with her full strength. The creature howled, attempting to reach for Himawari to throw her off of him.

Choji attacked next. Enlarging both of his fists and plowing into Jugo, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Himawari teleported from his head just before the impact. Jugo's dense body knocked the large tree over on to the ground from the roots.

Jugo growled as he got back up on his haunches. Now Shino's insects swarmed Jugo. He danced around inside the swarm, as the parasitic insects drained him of chakra. The creature became more enraged and out of control as he drew on the natural energy around him to replace the chakra that was being devoured.

Hinata dispersed, plowing through the swarm of insects and entering Jugo's body. She ripped chakra from his body, and then blocked all of his chakra points to prevent his senjutsu. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. Hinata reformed outside of his body, licking her lips and feeling recharged.

Sai walked up next to her. "Did you kill him?"

Recovering from her initial high, Hinata looked at Sai in a panic. Jugo was transforming back into his original self. A bit of blood trickled from his mouth and eyes. She reached down and felt for a pulse. Apparently, Jugo was not valuable enough to warrant protection from the mokumokuren. Or maybe he was too loyal to Sasuke. She sighed in relief after feeling the pulse. "No, he's still alive. I just took enough to incapacitate him for some time."

Gathering themselves for another fight, they all took off after Orochimaru. As they moved further into the woods, a huge shadow appeared above them. It was a fifty foot snake. Manda loomed above them, holding Orochimaru and Boruto on his head.

The enormous snake snapped at them. They fell back, hiding in the brush with the exception of Choji, who expanded his entire body, smashing his fist up and into Manda's nozzle. The snake's head swung back from the force.

Hinata bit her thumb and made hand seals, before placing her hand on the ground. Nezumi the Queen Rat appeared wielding her twenty foot sword. The rat's large circlet crown hung crooked over her left ear. Hinata grabbed Himawari and Sarada before climbed up the summoning rat. She moved to the rat's nozzle to be seen and left Himawari and Sarada hanging tight to the brown and gray fur on the top of the rat's head.

"Lady Nezumi."

"Lady Hinata. Long time." Nezumi replied in greeting, eyeing Manta with her large black and beady eyes. "I see we have a snake problem."

Manta laughed a throaty laugh, upon seeing the enormous rat. He boomed. "You do realize that snakes eat rats!"

Nezumi ran at the snake, swinging her sword. Manta backed up to avoid getting struck by the large katana. "You do realize my sword eats snakes!"

Manta swung his tail forward and wrapped it around Nezumi's lower body, squeezing. Nezumi swung her sword down, hacking at the tail. She continued to hack at the tail as Manta continued to squeeze. Meanwhile, Manta extended his tongue wrapping it around Choji's large arms. Choji shrunk to escape and then fell back to the brush.

Konohamaru and Gamagoro appeared out of nowhere leaping onto the back of Manta causing the snake's head to lurk forward. Manta hissed angrily. "I see Gamabunta is sending amateurs to do his dirty work for him now."

In response, Gamagoro bashed Manta in the back of his head with one of his kamas. The weapon's sharp edge cut deep into some of the scales, causing Manta to hiss even louder. Then Sakura and Katsuyu appeared from the wood, spitting acid into the snake's face.

"That's what this amateur has to say about that!"

Nezumi managed to sever the end of Manta's tail, but not before he had broken several of her ribs. The Rat Queen had blood coming out her mouth now. Hinata patted the ninja rat on her nozzle and said, "Go heal yourself. You've done enough."

Close to defeat, Orochimaru disappeared with Boruto, and Manta turned his head and swiped Himawari and Sarada off the top of Nezumi's head with his long tongue. Hinata shouted "NO!", as she saw the girls getting dragged into the snake's mouth. She dispersed, reforming inside of the snake's mouth just before he snapped it shut again. She stabbed her kunai into the snake's bottom jaw and then grabbed hold of Himawari's arm, who was latched onto Sarada's arm. Hinata held tight as not to be washed down the snake's throat with the rest of its secretions.

Hinata closed her eyes tight. "please let us get out of this in one piece!"

That's when they felt the snake lurch forward again and then everything tilted. BOOM! The impact shook Manta's mouth, forcing it open. Hinata, Himawari, and Sarada slid back out of Manta's mouth onto the ground with the rest of the snake's secretions.

Kurama was standing on top of the unconscious snake. A huge black mortal wound set deep in the snake's body.

"Naruto!" Hinata called. But before she could fully gain her bearings, another large white snake swallowed her and Sarada, slithering off into the woods.

Hinata felt herself forcefully pushed all the way down into the snake's belly this time. She moved up against another body below her. She could only turn her head slightly because of the tight space, but she could see Boruto's blonde head. She looked back up above her. She could see Sarada's pale body slipping down close by her.

"Do you have a weapon?" Hinata asked.

Sarada nodded her head, looking scared. "I only have one of my shuriken left."

"Use it to try to cut through the snake's stomach." Hinata instructed. Sarada nodded, moving the shuriken from her sleeve into her hand. She began cutting at the snake's stomach.

Hinata made hand seals, heating up her hands, she placed them on the sides of the snake's stomach to attempt to burn her way out.

Then a noxious liquid started to fill the stomach. Hinata and Sarada began coughing, and then they started to choked. Hinata took Sarada's hand. "We're going to pass out. But as soon as you wake be ready to fight."

Sarada nodded. That is when Hinata saw black marks start to creep up the side of Sarada's face. She said, "Sarada..."

A few seconds later they were both unconscious like Boruto.


	53. Chapter 53

There were about twenty white snakes, who appeared at the same time as the one, who swallowed Hinata and Sarada. Naruto and Kurama managed to capture half of them. Ripping them open and releasing the belly contents. None contained Hinata or Sarada.

Sakura was standing in shock over the place, where she last saw her daughter. Himawari was kneeling next to her, watching her father search the dead snakes. "Why did he take Sarada?"

Sakura had already asked this question of herself, and she had a horrible feeling that she knew the answer.

"We're back to tracking again!" Naruto yelled at Shino, Kiba, and Konohamaru. He looked over at Sakura and Himawari. "Maybe you two should go back…"

"NO!" They both yelled in unison.

"I'm not returning to the village without my daughter." Sakura said forcefully. Then she continued more diplomatically. "I need to see this mission through, Lord Hokage."

"So do I." Himawari agreed. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's my mother and my brother and my best friend out there."

"Ok." Naruto said, not wanting to waste time arguing. He waved at Kiba. "Bring the kid out."

Kiba went back into the brush, and then came out dragging Mitsuki, who was tied up and gagged again.

Naruto removed the gag from Mitsuki's mouth. "Where is Orochimaru taking them?!"

Mitsuki looked at Naruto expressionless. "My Lord father will go back to his laboratory."

"Are you telling us the truth!?" Naruto demanded.

"My Lord father did not tell me to lie, Lord hokage." Mitsuki said, calmly. "And he keeps all of his most prized possessions in his laboratory."

"Where is this laboratory?" Konohamaru asked.

"Demon island, Konohamaru Sensei."

"Alright." Naruto stood up with his arms crossed and spoke to the group. "Our travel party needs to be smaller. Konohamaru, you'll take Hanabi and Kiba and track down Sasuke. His last message said he was on his way back to village -hopefully he is close. Tell him what happened here and where we are headed. Choji and Shino head back to the village with Mitsuki to give Shikamaru an update... and to make sure the kid does not cause any more trouble. Himawari, Sakura, and Sai, you are with me."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

It only took Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Kiba and Akumaru half a day to cross paths with Sasuke. Just as his message stated, he was urgently on his way back to the village from the Land of Ice to deliver all of the intel that he was able to collect.

"Orochimaru managed to get away with Hinata, Sarada, and Boruto." Konohamaru informed Sasuke. "The Seventh took Himawari, Sakura, and Sai to Demon Island to look for Orochimaru's lab."

"Orochimaru was never planning to take Boruto's body." Sasuke replied. "I was hoping I was not too late getting back to Konoha with this intel."

"When I got to the Land of Ice, I discovered another older version of Mitsuki. They're both synthetic clones, but Orochimaru gave each of them different life experiences in order to turn them into individuals. The version of Mitsuki, that I found in the Land of Ice, is apparently not as loyal to Orochimaru as the version, that he sent to Konohagakure. He told me Orochimaru's entire plan without much probing. Showed me all of his notes and his experiments. The sannin's plans have dated back even before I joined him as his student. Orochimaru plans to live forever and he plans to do it while amassing as much power as logistically possible."

"It was never Boruto, who he planned to approach with an offer of more power. He needed an Uzumaki to awaken the dojutsu. Anyone else would have died from the process. But apparently the enormous amount of chakra carried by Boruto will eventually reject the power of the kotoamatsukami. Without Uchiha blood, it will fade and he will completely lose the secondary power that Orochimaru wants."

"That's why he took Sarada?" Konohamaru asked.

"He contacted her awhile ago –probably more than two years ago. She was always supposed to go to him once he kidnapped Boruto."

"But all three bloodlines are important for the transplantation to work. Hyuga, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. Hyuga is the source, Uzumaki is the conduit and Uchiha is the receptor." Sasuke continued as he summoned a hawk. He began a message on a scroll from his pack before tying it to the hawk's leg and releasing it. "Boruto is both Uzumaki and Hyuga. But Sarada is also only half Uchiha. He needed a pure source –that would be Hinata."

"Orochimaru has ways of watching without actually being present. Apparently, he's been following Hinata since she was child. He knew that she was in love with Naruto before anyone else did. And he saw the potential power in that match and planned to exploit it. Eventually he got his wish and Naruto decided to return those feelings. That is when he activated the programming, that he placed in Tenori. Tenori was not a completely synthetic human, so apparently he was partially acting on his own… but he did fulfill Orochimaru's wish by passing his dojutsu to Hinata while she was pregnant with Naruto's child. Because she is Hyuga, she can pass certain amounts of her own chakra to her children. All kunoichi with kekkei genkai can... it is rare for a child to inherit their dojutsu from their father, if their mother is from another bloodline. Orochimaru knows how valuable Sarada is... It is highly unlikely I will ever have another child who manifests the sharingan. What Orochimaru did not count on was the fact that Hinata was pregnant with twins. If Boruto had been a single child, who knows how powerful his dojutsu would have been."

"What is he going to do to them?" Konohamaru asked, gravely.

"He'll need most of Hinata's chakra... she's been stealing chakra for so long he'll need a lot to get some of the original. And he'll take one of Boruto's eyes to transplant in Sarada. Maybe he'll take both – but apparently the kotoamatsukami is only connected to his left eye." Sasuke's temper flared and receded. "But Karin…"

He growled that name, placing a large amount of venom on it.

"She's fed Orochimaru and Sarada some lie about her being Sarada's true mother. When she delivered Sarada she must have gotten her hands on the umbilical cord, and she's been using it as proof of their kinship. Sarada has spent the last couple of years believing that Sakura kidnapped her and that I've rejected her because she's not Sakura's biological daughter. And now Orochimaru believes Sarada is half Uzumaki, like Boruto. But she's not, and she does not have his type of endurance. He'll likely kill them all trying to get the process to work."

* * *

Naruto and Himawari rode together on one of the birds. Sakura and Sai each flew on their own.

"Dad?" Himawari asked, quietly. "We're going to get there on time, aren't we?"

"Don't worry." Naruto replied to his daughter confidently. "Your mother is the strongest woman, I know. She won't let anything happen to Boruto or Sarada."

He continued. "And I promise we'll get your mother, your brother, and your friend back. Your mother promised you that she would always come back to you. Right?"

Himawari responded, quietly. "Yes."

"And you know our nindo… our ninja way?" Naruto asked. Himawari listened to the inflection in his voice more than she did his actual words. His certainty was so convincing, she could not help but be pulled from unrelenting doubt to overwhelming hope. "Did your mother teach it to you?"

Himawari repeated, "Yes."

Then she recited, "You never go back on your word no matter what."

"Good. Rest a bit. It's been a long night." Naruto said. "We still have awhile to go."

Himawari sighed. She leaned forward and rested her head on her father's back, closing her eyes.

Himawari was the exact opposite of her twin, in almost every way. Where Boruto always saw the best in everyone, Himawari had a difficult time getting past the worst in people. And she never felt completely safe, not even in Konoha, which is why she worked so hard to become stronger. She had been raised to believe that fighting was the only way a girl like her survived this world. And though she loved her mother more than anything, Hinata had left her behind so many times, Himawari learned to never fully count on her. But being next to her father, in that moment, she was beginning to feel completely safe. She realized he would protect her with his life. And no matter what, he would never leave her behind.

Himawari slept through the night until the birds began to dip down towards the island. When she woke up, they had landed on a beach without cover. Day had not broke yet, so there was only a little light from the sliver of sunlight that made it past the horizon. Naruto signaled Sakura and Sai, putting his finger to his lips for his blurry eyed daughter. He whispered, "we're being watched. Use your byakugan to see how many are present."

Himawari dismounted and activated her byakugan. She scanned the brush just beyond the beach. "There are five standing. But there are also five more being carried? I can't tell much more -something is blocking my dojutsu."

"Should we approach?" Sakura asked eventually, after no one appeared out of the brush.

"Let them approach us." Naruto pulled out a scroll. He made a few hand signs pulling out a bo staff from the scroll. He tossed it to Himawari. He pulled out another scroll and repeated this process, tossing her three sealed kunai. He said to her, "If they are carrying captives with them, they aren't planning to fight us head on. They'll try to lead us off and split us up. Don't let your guard down."

He created two shadow clones and instructed them,"Do not leave Himawari's side."

The men hiding among the trees appeared then. There were five of them, just as Himawari said, and they each carried a sword on one shoulder and an unconscious person slung over the other shoulder. As they stepped out of the shadows, Naruto recognized them. They were five of the seven swordsmen of the mist. At least… they were the latest group of murderers, who went by that name.

Their leader, Suigetsu Hozaki was not present, and neither was Chojuro, who carried the twinsword but refused to recognize this version of the group. The five who were present included, Ranmaru, who as a child had been Raiga's close friend before his death. He was now fully grown and carrying Raiga's sword, Kiba. Meizu and Gozu the demon twins, who were once Zubaza's subordinates and who had fought Naruto as a child, carried the helmet splitter and the sewing needle respectively. The shark skin was carried by Kentaro, a mist shinobi who believed that Kisame Hoshigaki was his long lost father and eventually became so obsessed with the deceased rogue ninja that he basically turned into a living replica of his predecessor. And last but not least, what had to be one of Orochimaru's synthetic clones of the long dead captain of the explosion core, Gari, carried the explosive sword, Splash.

The captives, who they carried over their shoulders, were more troublesome. They each carried a version of Sarada, Boruto, and Hinata, one or more having to be clones.

Naruto looked at Himawari. "Can you use your byakugan to find the clones?"

Himawari activated her dojutsu again, but something continued to interfere with her vision. She felt like she could see less with the byakugan than without it. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. "My byakugan is not working."

"It's Ranmaru's kekkei genkai. He must be interfering with your dojutsu." Naruto eyed Ranmaru. He had fought him before as well. "We're just going to have to do this the old fashion way then."


	54. Chapter 54

Hinata found herself strapped to an upright platform. There were several thin tubes running out of her body into large cylinders. She could just imagine what the tubes had been used for... but she could only open her eyes slightly, feeling extremely drained and close to death. Barely keeping her head upright, she moaned. She had not felt this bad since right after she gave birth to the twins.

"Are you awake?" A male voice asked her. She felt a hand gently knock her on the side of the head. She did not recognize the voice, and she could not focus enough to see who it was that was speaking.

"Who're you?" Hinata croaked out.

"Oh. You do ask the right questions, Hinata of the mokumokuren." The man was a blur, but she could tell he had shoulder length white hair. "I'm Suigetsu Hozaki, captain of the seven swordsmen of the mist…"

"There're only six of you." A high pitched woman's voice interrupted.

"There are seven –the seventh is just not cooperating right now." Suigetsu snapped back.

"What do you want from me?" Hinata asked quickly. She felt like she was about to pass out again, and the arguing couple was making her dizzy and nauseous. "Where is Boruto and Sarada?"

"Don't worry about Sarada. She is well taken care of." The woman answered this time. She had bright red hair and a nasally sounding voice.

"As for Boruto." Suigetsu interrupted again. "I have him. If you want him back… all you have to do is defeat my sword."

"She doesn't look like she's in any shape to fight." The red headed woman said to the man.

"Well, that's why you're here." Suigetsu replied back to the woman. "Let her have some of your chakra."

"Are you stupid –why would I do that?"

"Because I know your secret and if Orochimaru finds out what you're hiding –you're dead." Suigetsu answered, tauntingly.

"I don't have any secrets."

"Uh, uh, uuuuh! Bad Karin." Seigetsu wagged his finger at the woman, smiling maliciously. "I know about your little lie –Jugo was there the day Sarada was born, and she didn't come out of your womb. Unlike you, Jugo never lies. So I tend to believe him -just as any one else who knows you would tend to believe him -including Orochimaru. And I think our deviant boss would be very interested in that little bit of important information."

"SSSSHHHH! The walls' have ears around here." Karin hushed him, her red eyes darted skittishly around them. She went to the door and looked out into the corridor before closing it again. "I only lied to save my life. Orochimaru tasked me with having Sasuke's child a long time ago –he would've killed me if he knew I was infertile."

Suigetsu moved close to Karin, putting his arm around Karin's waist. "You should try with me –I'd remedy that little problem quickly."

Karin cringed and slapped his arm away. "I'd rather gorge out my eyes, one by one, and eat them for breakfast."

"Whelp! I don't care what your reasons are. As long as you scratch my back, I scratch yours." Suigetsu replied, enjoying Karin's discomfort immensely.

"And why do you want to fight this woman again?" Karin asked, sounding bored.

"She has a reputation as a swordswoman, and I have a reputation to maintain as a swordsman." Suigetsu explained. Karin stared at him blankly. He continued, "I have to defeat her to keep my reputation as the best… Never mind… You wouldn't understand since you only have the reputation of a harpy to worry about."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Karin screamed in frustration as she stomped across the room to Hinata. "I was not here if Orochimaru finds out you let one of his experiments go."

She held her arm up to Hinata's face. "Bite me."

When Hinata did not comply, she said, "If you want to feel better, bite me!"

Hinata leaned forward, biting into Karin's arm. Karin barely held in a screech as Hinata broke the skin. Hinata felt the way she did when she entered a body and stole chakra. After a few minutes of biting on Karin, she felt close to herself again.

She dispersed flowing from the platform and reforming in the middle of the room. She looked at her two captors and then dispersed again, going for Karin first, knowing she had the most chakra to spare. Hinata attempted to flow into Karin but was blocked like she was with Gokurukon.

"Did you really think we'd let you go, if you could kill us so easily?" Suigetsu asked pulling out his executioner's blade. He nodded to a lab bench. "Your katana is over there."

Hinata squinted her eyes in the dark room. The cloaked katana was lying on the bench, where Suigetsu pointed.

"I recovered it from Gokurukon." Suigetsu said. "You sure did a number on the bandit lord and on Jugo –I was impressed."

Hinata dove towards the lab bench and recovered her sword. As she picked up the sheathed weapon, it cloaked itself. She unsheathed the curved blade and threw it like a dart at Suigetsu. The sword flashed visible, as it made contact with Hinata's hand, and then became invisible again as it left her hand again. Suigetsu dodged back from the place where he thought the sword was headed and swung out with his own huge sword, but Hinata held onto the end of the invisible ribbon that wrapped around the sword's hilt, yanking it gently to move the sword's path just slightly. With lightning technique, she sent a small electric current up the ribbon into the sword at the same time. The invisible blade sliced into Suigetsu's arm as it flew past him. Hinata yanked at the ribbon again. The sword snapped back like a yoyo, becoming visible again as it entered her hand. She held it up in front of her, at ready.

Suigetsu looked down at his arm, which had a bleeding cut on it. "Very impressive –I haven't been cut in years."

Hinata wound the ribbon from the sword around her wrist, several times. She knew a few things about this man who called himself the captain of the seven swordsmen of the mist. One, that he used to be one of Sasuke's lackeys. And two, that Suigetsu's body was completely made of water and could not be injured by a normal blade. He was, however, vulnerable to lightning. She very rarely used her sword's long range special technique. Most of the time it was not necessary –but this time, that was not the case.

And she had to keep him at long range. His enormous sword, could cut both her and her katana in half. Her sword was meant to be used with grace, not force, unlike his blade which was all oppressive power. But as long as her katana was invisible, he could not damage it.

She swung her sword out again. She let it go followed by an electric current, striking at Suigetsu. She dispersed and reformed on the other side of him, before she swung out the sword again, striking at him. When her katana was invisible, its strikes remained solid until they met their mark. She did this several more times, each time leaving a solid but invisible specter striking in his direction. Suigetsu was able to deflect most of the strikes, but not all. The last specter stabbed him in the back again electrifying him, before it disappeared and snapped back into the original sword.

"Owww!" He yelled as the sword pierced his skin again. He yowled and then turned on Hinata.

Ignoring his injured back and arm, Suigetsu came after her, swinging the large blade and extending his reach by expanding the length of his sword arm. Hinata fell back, dodging his brutal swings. She dropped underneath his blade and slashed across his legs, sliding to the right before dispersing and reforming on the other side of him. His body just seemed to ripple, not fully registering the deep impact of the cut. Guessing her next position correctly, Suigetsu shot water bullets from his fingers to the left of himself. One of the bullets hit Hinata in the arm before she could disperse again. Now she yelled, "Owww!" Grabbing at her right bicep. As he turned to face her, she dispersed.

She reformed to the right of Suigetsu this time and slashed down with the sword. His body splashed as he dissolved into a large puddle of water. In a continuous movement, Hinata swung the sword to the left and through the hole of the executioner's blade tossing it away. Suigetsu extended a liquid hand from the puddle and caught the hilt of the blade out of mid air, bringing it up and then down at Hinata. She threw her cloaked katana up towards the incoming blade, holding onto the invisible ribbon to keep control of its direction. She did a high side kick into the katana's hilt, causing the sword to shoot up with even more power into the executioner blade, hitting the weakest point of the blade, adjacent to the open circle.

The invisible sword clanged with the enormous blade. A large portion of both blades shattered, and the pieces flew in several directions. However, Hinata yanked her ribbon, and the katana flew back into her hand. It became visible again, and completely intact. The executioner blade was not so lucky. A large chunk of the end was gone for now.

"Where is my son?!"" She demanded. Hinata dispersed and reformed behind Karin, placing her sword to the woman's throat. "Give him to me –or she dies."

Suigetsu reformed into his solid self and smiled cruelly at Hinata and Karin. "Do you really think I care if you kill her?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Suigetsu. She called his bluff, softly, "Actually... I think you do."

After a few more seconds, Suigetsu dropped his smile and his act. He held up his hands and backed up to a small cabinet, sitting by the lab bench. He opened the door and revealed Boruto, who was crouched inside with a gag around his mouth. His hands and legs were tied up. He had a large bandage over his left eye.

Suigetsu helped Boruto out of the cabinet and walked him over to Hinata and Karin. Hinata activated her byakugan to make sure this was not a trick.

Karin squealed. "Orochimaru is going to kill you, Suigetsu!"

"Shut it!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin. He and Hinata switched captives without any issues, and Hinata enveloped Boruto in her arms.

Hugging Boruto so tightly, he began to protest, Hinata looked up at Suigetsu. "What about Sarada? Where is she?"

Suigetsu looked apologetic. "She's with Orochimaru. I don't think she's going to leave with you –so you should just save yourselves."

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked, panicking. "She's still alive isn't she?"

"She's fine. But... I don't think she will willing go back to Konoha with you now." Suigetsu said again.

"Well thank you for releasing us any way." Hinata replied. She looked at Boruto's missing eye. So Orochimaru was planning to give it to Sarada?

Suigetsu shrugged, picking up his executioner's blade and slinging it over his back. "Don't thank me. Sasuke sent a message asking me to get you and your kid out of Orochimaru's lab. But I had to make it look like there was a struggle to keep Orochimaru off my ass. I'm supposed to be protecting his precious experiments after all. Next time we clash swords, you won't be so lucky though."

"What?" Karin looked at Suigetsu with a frown. "Sasuke knows about…"

"Yep, he does. And he is coming for his daughter… he won't be happy with what he finds here either." Suigetsu said dramatically to Karin who looked like she was about to wet her pants.

"…Oh and he knows about your part in it, too. If he finds you, he'll kill you …But in exchange for releasing the nine tail jinchuriki's wife and his twerp, he's given me the chance to get you away from here. So if you want to live, you'll come with me." Suigetsu grabbed Karin's arm. He pulled her towards him as she started to protest, and wrapped his arm around her waist again. He wickedly smiled down at her. "…And don't act like you don't want to."

Hinata shook her head at the arguing couple and whispered to Boruto. "We're getting out of here too."

Boruto looked up as his mother and nodded. Hinata dispersed and reformed with Boruto near the door. Taking his hand, she opened it and walked out.

* * *

Note: If interested, more details about the events that lead up to Sarada's relationship with Karin and Orochimaru are included in the companion story, I'll wait for you forever, told mostly from Sakura's point of view.


	55. Chapter 55

Naruto's prediction was correct. Not long after the men appeared on the beach, the five swordsmen scattered, leading them in several different directions. No words were exchanged, but it was quite clear the message was to follow… or perhaps watch the captives die instead.

Naruto ran west, following Kentaro's and Ranmaru's path along the beach. They stayed close to the large supply of water, which could be utilized by Kentaro. They were the two strongest of the current swordsmen, and so, drew the short stick getting Naruto as their opponent. Sai was pulled east by Gari and his blast sword, running deeper into the brush and away from the beach.

Himawari and Sakura were left on the beach with the demon twins and Naruto's two clones. This was expected as the demon twins and their swords almost always fought together. Sakura had also fought these two before long ago, but they used claws and chains then. She had no idea about their skills with kenjutsu, but planned to treat them as formidable opponents regardless.

The Naruto clones repositioned themselves on either side of Himawari and in between her and Sakura. The one on the right said, "Sakura –your strength should go blow for blow with the helmet splitter. But watch the axe. Himawari, you'll need to use your speed and teleportation skills to out maneuver the sewing needle."

Sakura and Himawari looked at the clones and nodded in agreement.

The demon twins set their captives down and moved forward. Now they spoke. "Your friends each have sealed paper bombs placed on them. You have twenty minutes before they are blown to smithereens. The catch… you have to come through us."

They both stood ready, preparing for the fight. Naruto's clones ran forward, weaving to avoid Meizu, as he tossed his long sword back and forth. Spinning, ducking, and dodging to avoid the needle and its chakra thread.

Sakura squatted down where she stood, building up the tension in her leg muscles, before releasing and springing up and over the distance between her and Gozu. She raised her fist above her head and hammered it down at the man.

He blocked the blow with his hammer, but the impact was so great, Gozu's body was pushed down into the earth, crushing the earth underneath him and sending it flying upwards. He attempted to slash at her with his axe, but one of the Naruto clones flew in front her, taking the impact of the axe with his kunai. Pivoting underneath the blow, he turned fully into a tornado kick. The top of his foot slamming into Gozu's face.

The other clone had managed to avoid the needle so far, but the sword left a web of chakra thread that could slice a grown man in half if he got caught. Luckily for Himawari, she did not need to move along the continuous lines that the long sword exploited to trap its prey. Her body flickered and she teleported forward, balancing on the the thin lines of thread, each time she stopped.

Frustrated, Meizu pulled the thread, attempting to knock Himawari off, and at the same time, trap the Naruto clone between the strands. He reached back and tossed the needle past Himawari, it curved and came back, attempting to skewer her. Simultaneously, she tossed one of her sealed kunai, just past Meizu's head. As it past him, she transported herself to it and away from the striking needle, pulling her bo staff and bashing him in the back of the head with a baseball bat swing strike. The demon twin lurched forward. She spun the weapon under her arm and behind her back, pivoting to the right. She swung out again so it slammed into his backside, sending him sliding down into the beach sand.

Moving back, Himawari stooped and pulled the sealed kunai out of the ground where it embedded itself.

Naruto's clone finally freed itself from the thread web and jumped up, downward punching at Meizu, where he fell on the ground. Meizu rolled, pulling his chakra thread. The needle swung up and flew back into his hand just in time to block Naruto's punch and Himawari's next strike, as she teleported, ramming the butt of her bo staff down into his head. Himawari kneeled through the strike, sending an air palm thrust at his nose before he could block again, breaking it.

Meanwhile Guzo moved side ways and towards Meizu's thread trap, defending against the clone with his ax and Sakura's fists with his hammer. He intended on leading them into the range of the needle and its thread. But with Meizu down, the second Naruto clone joined this fight. Its brother grabbed the clone's legs, using it as a human weapon and slamming the clone into Guzo. The clone disappeared and the second demon twin went flying into Meizu's thread.

Droping her bo staff, Himawari activated her byakugan, and at full speed hit the visible chakra points on Meizu first and then his brother. She then went to inspect the two captives tied up in the brush. She said, "These are both clones."

That is when Gari appeared from the brush followed by Sai's drawn lions. He slammed his blast sword into the caricatures, exploding the ink. Then he swung his sword back at Himawari, who was inspecting the clones on the ground and not paying close attention. She was able to hold up the sealed kunai at the last minute, pulling in the majority of the force of the explosion and sending it to another sealed kunai held by the remaining Naruto clone. It exploded, destroying the clone.

Pivoting to the left side of her, Gari sent an explosive punch towards her. Suddenly she felt arms surround her waist as the punch made impact with the side of her head. The explosion sounded loud, as it surrounded her, heating her. But she felt no pain.

Gari moved to send another explosion at her and the ninja behind her, but Kakashi appeared from the smoke, slamming his chidori into the side of the Gari clone. The explosive ninja flew down the beach with a hole in his side.

Himawari turned in the arms of her savior and came to face with a younger version of Kakashi Hatake. "Who are you?!"

* * *

Hinata led Boruto through several dark corridors before she made the decision to double back. She realized quickly this was a terrible decision. The hallways were without landmarks and completely indistinguishable from every other hallway. It felt like endless deja vu. Something was not quite right. She activated her byakugan.

They were in a genjutsu. The user felt much stronger than any she had encountered before. They even supposed themselves more powerful than Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata felt this was taking it a bit far.

Of course, Hinata realized immediately that the oppressive dread filtering through her thoughts was fake. She recognized the manipulation of her feelings from the years Boruto owned this power. But unlike Boruto, who had mastered placing small and covert thoughts in his victim's mind, this user was like a baby toddling clumsily around her head. It was definitely Sarada.

Hinata could not tell if Sarada was purposely placing grandiose ideas in her head to ensure Hinata was fully aware of the manipulation, or if she was actually that inept at using the jutsu.

Sarada was much more proficient with the sharingan, but even the current genjutsu seemed to be obviously fake. Hinata wondered if they were actually wandering through the halls or if Sarada had them in a sort of trance. Based on how the sharingan worked, she assumed that they had met Sarada in the hall at some point before she trapped them.

Or at least, she had trapped Hinata. The version of Boruto who stood next her was not the real Boruto. Hinata wondered what was going on outside of this illusion.

* * *

Boruto stood in front of his raven haired teammate. She had his mother under a genjutsu, leaving Hinata standing next to him like a sleepwalker. Sarada had left him fully aware however. He was not sure why, but he assumed she wanted to talk to him alone.

Even with only one eye, he could see that there was something very different about her. Besides the black marks that covered the left half of her face, she had a hollow, almost soulless look to her eyes. Boruto had seen that look before, in some of the men, who his mother hung around before they moved to Konohagakure. Those were the types that he was warned to stay away from. They were ruthless and were willing to destroy anything and anyone for more power.

"We're going back to Konoha. You're coming with us, aren't you, Sarada?" Boruto asked. He appealed to his teammate, Sarada Uchiha. The girl who he secretly admired. The girl who was smart and talented, and loved to pick on him with his twin sister. He was almost certain that she was still in there somewhere.

Sarada smiled, though the smile did not extend to her eyes. "There is nothing for me in Konoha. Why would I go back there?"

"What are you talking about? Your mother is there –and your father. And all your friends."

"I have no mother. And my father… Konoha was never his home. He's lived away from the village for a reason –the same reason that I choose to leave now. Konoha is no place for an Uchiha." Sarada said, coldly.

"What do you mean? Konoha was your home even before it was mine?" Boruto attempted a cheerful tone.

"Konoha was never my actual home. Sakura stole me and stashed me there to keep me from my real mother. To keep me from my birthright."

Boruto knitted his eyebrows together. He had no idea what Sarada was talking about. Her real mother? Who did she think was her real mother?

He recognized the red of her sharingan eye and the black and blue of his left eye, both activated in Sarada's face. Her left eye was bleeding however. It was not sharp and strong like when he used it, but blurred with hemorrhaging underneath the sclera.

"Orochimaru has given me the power to surpass my father –and even your father." Sarada sneered. "And I plan to punish everyone who has tried to use me for their own selfish reasons."

Boruto was fully aware that Orochimaru was likely close by. Sarada was his prize. He would not leave her unattended. But Boruto made provisions for this while Sarada talked to him, and covertly used the ability that he still had in his right eye. He slowed time down in a circular area around him, Sarada, and Hinata, so that anyone who attempted to approach them would get stuck and frozen in the field. He planned to move the circumference of his time bubble –or rather donut, to include Sarada once he was done talking to her. Once he trapped her in the slower time space, her genjutsu would release Hinata –even if Sarada's sharingan eye could keep up with the gap in time between the bubble and real time, her mind could not. Sarada's thoughts would slow to the point that it would take at least twice as long for her to register what her eye was seeing.

"I'm not leaving you." Boruto said firmly. "This is not you. It's the cursemark and Orochimaru... and the power of the kotoamatsukami."

"Sarada." Sasuke's voice suddenly came from the shadows behind Boruto. As he moved towards them, he got caught in the time bubble.

Seeing her father freeze, Sarada's eyes opened wide. She looked at Boruto, narrowing her eyes. Boruto was ready however, moving the bubble to include Sarada. The genjutsu released Hinata.

Hinata woke to find herself in the real hallway. Sarada was frozen in front of Boruto and Sasuke was frozen behind him. Knowing how much control it took for Boruto to stop time all together, neither one of them would be frozen for long. Boruto looked at her, already panting in obvious distress. "I can only hold it for so long."

Hinata pointed towards a door. "We run for the door. Let Sasuke handle Sarada."

Boruto nodded and they ran through the door, slamming it shut behind them. Boruto let go of the jutsu as soon as the door closed. They were inside another lab. Strange creatures floated in large test tubes. Some of them looked too human for comfort.

Boruto left his mother's side drawn to a dark corner of the room.

"Boruto. Don't touch anything." Hinata instructed as she looked around her. There was another door on the other side of the room. She walked over to it and opened it, looking out. It was another empty corridor. "Come on. We're going this way."

She bit her thumb and made hand seals before placing her hand on the ground. Yuka and Yumi reappeared.

"Lady Hinata!" The two little mice saluted.

"Can you to find the way out, one more time, you two?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The little mice sniffed at the air and then scampered off.

Hinata looked around, Boruto was still off in a corner of the lab. She called to him. "Boruto! Are you ok?"

Boruto turned back to her, looking a bit dazed, and then walked over to his mother. "I feel strange."

"What do you mean?" Hinata looked at her son concerned. "Is it your eye? Let me look at it."

The was a small amount of blood on the bandage across his left eye. Hinata lifted the bandage expecting to see an empty eye socket. Instead, her eyes opened wide as she found something completely unexpected. She pulled the bandage completely off.

Boruto looked at his mother with both eyes. He waved his hand in front of his left eye. "I can see."

Hinata nodded, looking at the sharingan in Boruto's left eye socket. "He must've exchanged the eyes."

She frowned. Why would Orochimaru do that?

"Ma'am." Yumi and Yuka had returned. "We found the way out."

* * *

Himawari followed Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi towards the entrance of Orochimaru's laboratory. She looked over, scowling at Kashin, who soon after Gari was defeated, proudly announced that he was the lord sixth's long lost son and that he had just single handedly saved Himawari's life.

Just like Sakura and Sai, Himawari was taken aback by the former statement, but more than anything else, she was annoyed about the latter statement. Apparently, he had some sort of jutsu that was explosion resistant, but Himawari felt he impeded her from dodging the blow, causing her to take it full to the head.

They stood, arguing about it on the beach, until Kakashi stepped between them. "We should finish the mission. You two can argue about who's the better shinobi after we rescue Hinata, Boruto, and Sarada."

Kashin was definitely a Kumo jonin. He wore their standard white flak jacket and the forehead protector with Kumo's symbol carved into it. He was slightly darker in color than Kakashi, but otherwise he could have been his younger clone. His mother apparently was a Kumo ninja, who had secretly by Kakashi's lover for decades. They were recently married after he retired as hokage and left Konohagakure, finally confirming all the rumors that lord sixth did in deed have a son.

Still, Himawari was not too surprised. Lord sixth had a reputation of being mysteriously secretive… and a little strange. He had managed to keep her and her brother secret for over a decade. The fact that he had an entire family that no one knew about seemed to fit.

At this moment in time, Himawari wished he might have considered keeping them secret a bit longer. She definitely DID NOT need saving by the likes of Kashin Hatake. She rolled her eyes at the back of his head.

Before entering the lab, Himawari looked back at the path that led from the beach. Naruto still had not come back. She wondered what was taking so long.

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder as he held the door open for her. "He'll catch up soon."

Himawari looked up at Kakashi. She nodded firmly before entering into the dark corridor of Orochimaru's lab.

* * *

Note: If interested, the companion story from Kakashi's point of view, which tells Kakashi and Kashin's story, is posted as well.


	56. Chapter 56

Hours before...

Sarada flinched as Orochimaru removed the bandage from her left eye. The pain of the transplant was near unbearable. But it was not the actual eye that hurt. She felt like her mind was being stretched, and her thoughts were no longer just her own.

Orochimaru watched her hungrily. "You feel different don't you? Like your entire being has expanded? It's the kotoamatsukami. You must be able to sense another's thoughts in order to manipulate them."

Sarada nodded, squirming uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. You will soon come to enjoy that feeling." He continued. "But for now I have another task for you."

Sarada nodded again. It seemed like Orochimaru had an endless list of tasks. And so far the only thing she had gotten in return was a painful surgery and a headache.

"I have given your other sharingan to Boruto." Orochimaru said.

"What? Why?" Sarada asked, incredulous. Not that she needed the eye any more. But she could not possible think of a reason why Orochimaru would hand over that power to someone else.

"Your first task will be to use your friend to awaken your mangeyko." Orochimaru smiled maliciously and licked his lips. "You will use your new kotoamatsukami to manipulate Boruto into killing his mother and then himself... Once you do this, you will be my student."

Sarada's heart raced inside her chest. She could not do that. How could she do that? She asked in a shaky voice, "Wh- what if I... I can't do that?"

"You can and you will." Orochimaru replied, walking away.

Two white snakes slithered up Sarada's back, biting hard into either side of her neck. The small curse marks which sat at the base of her neck, spread up and around the rest of her neck to her jaw. She felt the rage burning inside of her. She felt hatred for all those who had done her wrong. She felt the selfishness and the thirst for power. She knew she wanted to destroy the world.

* * *

Sarada ran into Boruto and Hinata in the corridors. They were looking for the way out of Orochimaru's lab. She had hoped that they escaped before she was able to find them.

Not able to completely resist Orochimaru's power, she placed Hinata under a genjutsu, and she began to plant thoughts of murder in Boruto's mind. But there was still an entire portion of herself that fought hard against the curse mark and the anger that it fed off of.

She purposely tried to warn Hinata by making the genjutsu as false as possible. She made the thoughts that she planted in Boruto's mind large enough that he was aware of them. And she hoped that would be enough.

Then Sasuke appeared before she finished, and Boruto and Hinata were able to escape.

Left alone in the hallway with her father, Sarada battled him... genjutsu against genjutsu. The curse mark helped boost her already prodigious skill, but she was exhausted from using her new left eye and she was no match for Sasuke.

Eventually, Sasuke overpowered his daughter, and she landed on her butt inside a dark cavernous room occupied by the loud mouthed red headed woman, Karin, and Sakura.

She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "What is this?"

"Watch." Sasuke replied, standing quietly in the midst of his genjutsu.

Sakura sat in a tub of water. She was moaning and groaning with pain. Karin leaned over the edge of the tub and had her hands in the water.

This scene felt very familiar to Sarada, as if she had been here before. It was very fuzzy and only at the periphery of her mind, but she sensed that a very important event was about to happen.

Sakura screamed and then bared down. Karin was yelling, "PUSH! PUSH!"

After a few more screams and pushes from Sakura, Karin gasped. She pulled a tiny pink infant with black hair out of the water. "Ooooh! Look at her!"

"You made this up." Sarada said to her father interrupting the genjutsu. "You weren't even there..."

"I wasn't." Sasuke replied. "But you were."

He pointed as Karin wrapped the infant in a blanket and attempted to rock the crying baby. Sakura said weakly. "I want to see my baby."

Sarada looked at her father and started to cry. She said to him. "I've done something horrible..."

* * *

Sakura led the way deeper into the winding corridor of Orochimaru's lab. She had no idea which way to go, but she was letting her mother's instinct lead her. It was as if she had lost her heart. She felt nauseous and bloated. Her breasts hurt. But she was driven on. Without her heart, she was not going to live another day.

She looked over to her right where Kakashi walked beside her and then to her left where Sai walked. She knew somewhere Naruto and Sasuke were there too. If anyone was going to get Sarada back it would be them. They had done it once before.

When they reached an odd fork in the hallways, Kakashi stopped the group. "We should split up and send some trackers ahead to pick up a scent."

"Sai, you take Kashin and Himawari left. Sakura and I will split right." Kakashi instructed.

Himawari and Kashin looked at each other. Himawari shoved her thumb at Kashin and said, "Maybe he should go with you."

"No." Kakashi shook his head, chuckling softly. "The two of you will go with Sai."

Himawari's shoulders sagged. "Yes. Sir."

Sai pulled out his scroll and sketched some mice, sending them off down the hall left. "Well. Come on."

He motioned for the two young ninja to follow him.

Kakashi bite his thumb and summoned Pakkun. He instructed the ninken to take the right hallway and find the scent of Sarada, Boruto, or Hinata.

Kakashi and Sakura ran forward following Pakkun as he led them through several different turns and forks in the corridors. Finally, they ran into Hinata and Boruto as they hurried up the hall. Hinata was half carrying, half dragging Boruto with her. Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other worried. Boruto looked horrible. Pale, sweating, and burning up.

"How long has he looked like this?" Sakura asked of Hinata as she felt Boruto's pulse and looked in his mouth.

"Just about ten minutes. Since we left Sarada with Sasuke." Hinata replied kneeling next to her son and Sakura, also looking worried.

Sakura moved her hand to remove the bandage covering Boruto's left eye. Hinata put her hand over Sakura's hand stopping her.

"It's Sarada's eye." Hinata warned, then she lifted her hand from Sakura's hand.

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned.

"Orochimaru switched the eyes." Hinata replied. "Boruto now has Sarada's eye and she has his."

Sakura removed the bandage to reveal the red of Sarada's sharingan. "Why?"

Kakashi kneeled down next to them. "An exchange would keep some sort of connection between the two of them. He wants them connected for some purpose."

"Well then. He can't keep the eye." Hinata stated, looking at Sakura. "You can remove it?"

Boruto grabbed, Sakura's arm. "No!"

Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"He may need it removed eventually. But just keep it covered for now." Kakashi stated. The suggestion of removing the sharingan was aggravating Boruto even more. He started grunting and writhing around as though fighting something within his body.

Sakura recovered Boruto's left eye and then continued to scan his body, looking for the source of his distress. After she was done, she looked perplexed. "I can't find anything wrong with him. It's almost like he's having a panic attack."

Boruto appeared even more distressed now. He was panting and sweating profusely. He clutched at his chest as though having severe chest pain. Then he balled up his fists and started beating at the side of his head. "No! Stay away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakura grasped hold of Boruto's flailing arms, restraining him enough to keep him for harming himself. She looked over at Kakashi. "I need a sedative. It's in my medpack."

Kakashi nodded moving to grab hold of Boruto, as Sakura searched through her med pack and pulled out the syringe. She injected Boruto's arm. He appeared to settle down in Kakashi's arms after a few minutes.

"Give him some water." Sakura instructed. She motioned for Kakashi to let Boruto go, leaning the boy upright against the hallway wall. She felt Boruto's forehead and then the pulse in his right wrist. "He's starting to calm down… much better."

But as Hinata moved to get the canister from Sakura's pack, Boruto sat forward, pulling something from within his pocket. She slashed at Hinata with a large piece of sharp glass, which he apparently had been carrying his pocket.

"No!" Sakura moved in front of Hinata take the impact of the glass across her throat. She grasped at her throat, as it spurted blood.

* * *

Sasuke carried Sarada, like a football, under his left arm as he ran down the corridor. She was barely conscious after he released her from the genjutsu.

Her skills with genjutsu were getting better, she had even been able to keep up with him for a time. He smiled despite himself. She would be very powerful once her mangeyko sharingan awakened.

He had been a lot rougher with her mind than he had wanted to be, but he knew the curse marks would make her actions unpredictable and untrustworthy. It was better if she remained unconscious.

After she confessed to him about what she had done to Boruto, he picked her up and ran. He had to get to the kid before he did something terrible that neither he nor Sarada could take back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly appeared out of another hall. He was already fully in six paths mode, headed toward the location where he sensed Hinata and Boruto. He fell in step with Sasuke, eyeing the girl who he carried under his arm. "Hinata? Boruto? Have you seen them too?"

"They ran this way just a few minutes ago." Sasuke stated. "But it's not over yet. Boruto was given Sarada's other eye. She used the kotoamatsukami on him. She was attempting to activate her mangekyo sharingan."

"What? How does she plan to do that!?" Naruto demanded.

"By manipulating him into killing Hinata and then killing himself."

* * *

Hinata watched wide-eyed, as Sakura fell back into her chest. Boruto was moving forward again with the glass in his hand. Hinata dispersed and reformed behind Boruto, restraining him and preventing him from stabbing Sakura again.

Kakashi moved quickly from his position on the other side of the hall, catching Sakura before she collapsed back to the ground. He placed his hand over Sakura's hand helping her apply pressure to her bleeding neck.

That is when Sasuke and Naruto appeared out of shadows of the corridor. Sasuke dropped Sarada and ran to Sakura, taking her from Kakashi.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and Boruto, looking at the bloody shard of glass in Boruto's hand. Naruto quickly took the shard of glass from Boruto. He said, "It was Sarada."

Hinata had Boruto's arm. Still in shock, she looked down at her son. He was staring at his bloody hand.

Hinata looked up, catching sight of Sarada standing further down the hallway. The girl looked at her mother, dying on the ground. Her face was a mix of anguish, shock, and fear. She stepped back slowly, disappearing quietly into the shadows.

Boruto fell forward grasping at his left eye then. It was bleeding, soaking the bandage. Hinata pulled him into her arms. She looked at Sasuke and Sakura. Finally, fully aware of Naruto's and Sasuke's presence, she said firmly, ready to defend her son. "It wasn't him. He didn't do this."

Naruto replied, "I know."

He repeated, "It was Sarada. We were on our way here because we knew Sarada sent Boruto to kill you."

"And Sakura moved into Boruto's way at the last moment." Hinata whispered to no one in particular.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. She struggled to speak. "Please… Sasuke… save our babies…"

Sasuke did not miss Sakura's use of the pleural word. He looked down at her abdomen and then back up into her face. She nodded at him, barely staying conscious. He said, "You're going to be ok."

"Here." Hinata placed Boruto in Naruto's arms and moved to try to help Sakura. She did not know near as much medical ninjutsu as Sakura, but she hoped with the help of Sakura's healing ability she might be able to save her.

"Sakura, you have to stay conscious. I need your help." Hinata said. Sakura was losing a lot of blood and her eyes were only half open now, but she managed a nod. Hinata instructed Sasuke on how to apply pressure while she started to move her hand over the wound.

Sakura stayed conscious just long enough to use what was left of her strength and release her hundred seal to speed up the healing process.

* * *

Hinata stood outside of the door of Sakura's hospital room, watching Sasuke sleep at her bedside. It had been a week since they returned from Demon Island.

She felt a kiss on her cheek and turned to find Naruto standing behind her.

"I didn't want to disturb him." Hinata whispered. She lifted up the wrapped plate in her hands. "I brought him something to eat. He has to be hungry... Ino says he hasn't left her bedside at all today."

"I know. I've had a clone here for most of the day." Naruto responded. He also had clones following Himawari and Boruto around all day. He had not trusted that his children would stay put in the village after they left Demon island without Sarada.

Sarada disappeared during the chaos. Kakashi and Naruto searched the lab again while the others rushed Sakura back to Konoha, but Orochimaru was already gone with Sarada and his other underlyings.

"Did I tell you about the prophecy that I received while I was at Uzushiogakure several years ago?" Hinata asked Naruto. She took his hand and led him to a nearby seat in the waiting room. "I have been told many times this eye was cursed."

Hinata indicated her left eye. "I was told in the prophecy that the curse had passed to our children. But when we returned to Konoha we would meet the one who would make a sacrifice that would break the curse."

"Well there are many who made sacrifices for them and our family during this last week." Naruto responded.

"Including Lord Sixth." Hinata added.

Naruto gave Hinata a sidelong look and conceded. "Including Kakashi."

"But it's Sasuke and Sakura who have sacrificed the most for our family. Themselves and their children." Hinata stated. "The medical team says Sakura is not going to wake up until after the baby is born. And even then it will be awhile... but you know, Sasuke will give the baby to Mebuki. He won't think that he deserves to raise his own son."

She turned and looked at Naruto. "But you can convince him otherwise. If we help -maybe set up the nursery in our house so he can still travel and search for Sarada..."

Naruto nodded and said thinking out loud. "He won't agree right away, but we have five or six months..."

Hinata hugged Naruto. "And it will help Boruto too. He feels so guilty about Sakura -it's changing him. Helping with the baby... having the baby around, and traveling with Sasuke to find Sarada will lessen the guilt. I know it."

Naruto looked at his wife. He had not wanted to allow Boruto to travel Sasuke at first. Eventually, Naruto agreed to allow Boruto to go with Sasuke after he passed the chunnin exam. He knew if he said no completely, it would only push Boruto further away. The kid had already adamantly refused to remove Sarada's eye after they returned to Konoha despite his parents' wishes.

Boruto was told multiple times by Sasuke and Kakashi that he would never truly be able to use the sharingan, even with the mangeyko awakened, since he did not have the bloodline or Kakashi's unique genius. But he did not care. He was convinced that the eye was the connection to Sarada that would eventually save her. And so he refused to allow the medical ninjas to remove it.


End file.
